


Beauty and The Beast

by s_n_k_tt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Beast!Eren, Cop!Levi, Crimes & Criminals, Eren POV, Eren/Erwin at start, Eventual Smut, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Saving each other asses, Smut, Violence, and being asses at each other, genetic experiments, levi pov, ratings will go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi mother was shot dead while driving home at night before him when he eighteen. He would have been too if it wasn't for the beast. Eight years on, and after months of counseling, he now thinks the beast is nothing more than a nightmare and hallucination from shock. </p><p>However when the beast appears to him, he must begin to balance his sense of duty to protect the beast against the people who are after and duty of work and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do we have a deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've been dying to write this fanfic for a while and since my laptop is finally fixed and I have some spare time here it is!  
> So yes. the idea comes from the TV series Beauty and the Beast. If you've seen you'll get an idea of the plot but I am changing it (a lot if I go with my plot bunnies). So I will tag spoilers in the summary /notes for both attack on titan and Beauty and the Beast.
> 
> I'm been in love with the idea of adapting this TV series with attack on titans!

My eyes flung open staring at the white ceiling of my bedroom.

A nightmare.

It has been years since I have had that one. Find the beast.

I had it recurring months after my mother was shot dead that night and I nearly was. The doctor’s said I hallucinated a creature to protect me since I was hysterical. Personally I still fucking believed something weird saved me ass that night. Plus the fact when the guys were approaching the car my mum told me the exact same thing as in the dream.

“Find him. Find the boy with the beast. Watch for the beast.”

The sentence was mumbled from my lips as I recited it. It didn’t take a person with two brain cells to make the connection between what I saw and what she said. What I saw pulled a new scale of violence. I watched my mother’s murderers being murdered. One was disembowelled easily with the beast’s hand and the other’s head was crushed effortlessly.

I shook my head of the thought. Only now did I realise that I was lying in sheets that were saturated with my own sweat. My stomach rolled as I shot from the sweat sponge that had once been a bed, relishing the feeling of the cool wood against my bare feet and gipping at the stickiness of the sweat on every inch of my body.

I glanced at my bed side clock, the red numbers flashing six. _I have two hours before work started, unless Erwin calls me in if there was a murder._

Yeah, I joined the police force after my mother was murdered to find why she was shot. Not like I have any clues or leads yet. I’m been more focused on everyday murders and bringing those fuckers to justice.

By seven I had finally ridden myself of my veil of sweat (took thirty minutes of intense scrubbing and a full bottle of body scrub) and managed to eat breakfast without a phone call from Hanji describing the latest murder in disturbing detail.

My luck ran out around five minutes past seven when I heard the distant vibrations of my phone. I found it abandoned under the bed. I must have been restless last night during the nightmare. Erwin’s name was flashing on the screen and a picture of him when he got his eyebrow plucked for charity (they raised over £300 by that alone) and when answered, Erwin’s voice didn’t come through.

“Good morning Levi! The birds are singing, the sun is shining and someone has been stabbed in the chest seventeen times in the nightclub district”

I had gotten use to Hanji being like this around murders. She always seemed so happy during these crimes but I already knew she had fucking screw loose so I never bothered to question her about it.

“You missed me having my breakfast Hanji”

“I have no idea what you mean Levi dear”

She was attempting to cover the disappointment in her voice and I could hear her pouting from all the way here.

“Anyway, the murder scene is in the alley beside the club Sina”

She hung up.

It pissed me off greatly. Her manners were fucking disgraceful but I had to put up with it because her brain was a melt pot of ideas that usually solved these cases.

An alleyway. Great. My nerves were already frayed with the nightmare and being bathed in sweat without my OCD kicking in being in a place where people got fucked, drugged up or had a piss. I didn’t bother grabbing my coat as I grabbed my keys, locking my apartment and descended down the stairs case and to the underground car park.

I heaved at the smell of the hot leather in my Mitsubishi warrior but started the car regardless and turned on the air conditioning to full.

* * *

 

**(Sina Alleyway 8:23 am)**

Name: Charles Wilson.

Age: 25 years.

What: Seventeen stabbed wounds. They all between the neck and the navel.

Status: Dead. What do you fucking expect?

Why: That’s the million dollar question.

Lucky for me, when I finally arrived at the crime scene the team had already cleared away most of the collection of used condoms, junk food wrappers and in the alley to try and locate evidence or even the murder weapon.

The only thing they found was his wallet with all the money taken and only the ID card left. Everything pointed to a mugging but seventeen times? And in the chest? This meant the murdered knew the murderer well enough to allow them to leave his chest wide open.

I noticed movement from the corner of my eyes, seeing eyebrows heading this way.

“Sorry to call you out earlier Levi. Nasty business and we are running a scan on his name.”

I simply grunted in response, moving closer to the police tape and ducked under it, Erwin following and instead climbed over. Fucking giant.

“Hopefully it’s just some mad ex that wanted revenge or something. No wedding ring so insane girlfriend or boyfriend?”

“Could be. I doubt it”

“How much you going to bet?”

Erwin raised a high thick eyebrow at me, and in response I gave a shrug before looking back at the crime scene.

It wasn’t as disturbing or lazy as people think murders are. Where the bodies are being carried away in a stretcher with a pale arm dangling flimsy from under the sheet, with people in freaky white suits making makers and a pair of cops stood idly with doughnuts and coffee. The body had already been taken away and apart from the blood stain on the concrete, it wouldn’t be seen as anything different from another filthy and rat infested alleyway. Plus the fact that people fuck and piss here meant contamination of evidence was already occurring.

Also I hate sweet things.

“£50 that it isn’t the girlfriend or boyfriend”

“Deal”

May sound weird and creepy that we bet on who the murder will be but after so long on the force it was a way of testing our judgement and getting a reward at the end. Then again, seeing Erwin’s face as he hands money over to me is the way I celebrate the night.

Erwin just rolled his eyes before we heard our names, causing us to look over our shoulders at Hanji’s who appeared too enthusiastic over the current situation. She raised her hand, beckoning both of us over to see what mad ideas she had come up with so far. Don’t get me wrong, she’s brilliant detective who had pieced so many cases together she now has an award named after her but she, in a blunt way, is fucking insane.

Erwin gave her a wave that we had heard, impossible not to really, and then nodded to me. I watched him turn on his heel, striding towards her and I allowed my head swinging around to look at the crime scene then continue down the alleyway right to the end.

I froze, staring at what was staring back at me at the corner of the junction alleyway.

“Beast…”

I knew my voice was murmured to myself but the way those golden eyes widened a little bit it was obvious he heard me. With half a second they were gone and I was unable to hear any footsteps from the other alley.

I was hallucinating again. I had to be but I found myself looking down the other alley way for evidence of the beast, my legs unconsciously carrying me there.

The only thing the alley housed with golden eyes was a flea bitten cat, a dead rat at its feet.

No golden eyes. No boy with the beast.

I looked back at Erwin’s and Hanji’s confused faces, obviously asking me what I was staring at. No way was I going to tell them that I saw a beast with golden eyes that saved me. Not because I looked insane but because Hanji loved the supernatural so if she thought it was werewolf and vampire then I never hear the end of it.

I simply strolled back to them, shrugging at their questioning look and didn’t bother to give them an explanation.

“Call me when something comes up. I’m going to run some checks on social network sites, you know how slow they are at checking anything up to date.”

I called over my shoulder, heading to my car. That nightmare was fucking with my mind.

 

* * *

 

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 10:15 am)**

The first thing I noticed when I got home was the coolness of the place. I don’t recall opening any windows or turning the air conditioning on.

I placed my Latte on the side, heading in cautiously with my muscles tense for any moron that decided to break into a cop’s home.

Bathroom. No.

Kitchen. No

Spare Room. No

Cleaning Cupboard. No

Living Room. No

When I got to my bedroom I saw the window to the fire escape open, the white linen curtains flowing gently with a calming breeze. Confusion was the first thing that came to my mind. Nothing was taken, broken and no one was hiding. What the fuck was the point of breaking in?

I headed over to the window to inspect for damage, my eyes catching a white folded piece of paper that was cello taped to the glass. I pried it off, looking at the top where the word ‘Levi’ was written in block capitals in a black marker pen.

Well someone wanted my attention and now they had it (would have been easier to drop me a call or text or something).I flipped the note open, flinching at the child-like hand writing but at least it was readable.

**12a Standfield Apartments**

**Miss Rosie Yuell**

**Linked to murder of Charles Wilson**

**~The boy with the beast**

That last line I froze at. This was some fucked up trick. But only Hanji, Erwin and two doctors knew about my hallucinations.

No, not hallucination.

He’s real and watching me.

Slowly, leaning forward, I braced my hands on the window seat and moved my head through the open window. I knew he would be long gone by now but I still left compelled to look for him. It was the same during the time he saved me. I watched him come, save me then disappear again.

I chased him; the chase had taken my mind off my life being shot to piece. I lost him but he seemed to have forced me to chase him in the direction of a greasy road café. That’s where I got help but I never saw him again. Well not till now.

I drew my phone from my pocket, practically punching Erwin’s number and held it to my ear as it began to ring. Three rings later and the usual commanding voice came through.

“Hello? What is it Levi?”

“I may have a lead with the murder case. Looks up a Miss Rosie Yuell, lives in 12a Standfield Apartments. I’m going over there to talk to her”

I hung up and turned my phone off, sliding it back into my pocket. Now let’s see if this beast could be useful in other ways besides helping random teenage guys from murderers.

* * *

 

**(12a Standfield Apartments 1:03 am)**

It took her five minutes to open the door. I contemplated kicking it down and walking in but when I heard the lock click I stood to attention.

A young woman, about twenty answered the door. She was about two inches taller than me, with longish blonde hair (that was easy to tell were extensions) and a not overly orange fake tan.

“Sorry to disturb you madam, but there is recently been some robberies close to here and I was here to make sure you know all the precautions to prevent this awful thing from happening to you”

I must admit I am a pretty good liar. I can keep a poker face since well, it’s my usual face. It obviously worked on this idiot in front of me because she gave a wide shining grin and grabbed my wrist, dragging me inside. I seriously wanted to pull my hand away and tell her not to touch me. Only God knows where those hands have been.

I was forced onto her cream leather sofa as she moved to sit beside me.

“You’re really hot, do you have a girlfriend?”

Okay. I’m being flirted with now. She doesn’t waste any goddamn time. Shame for her I’m about as straight as a fucking U-bend.

“Thank you madam. And no I don’t.”

I quickly stood up, pacing to the other side of the room to make sure she didn’t slobber on me. When I turned back she was draped over the sofa, looking up at me with big soft eyes that probably make any other guy fall into her eyes. Have they never heard of sirens?

“You should go through a routine before you leave and before you go to bed. Lock any extreme valuables away in a hidden safe, make sure all the doors and windows are locked as that you have an alarm installed.”

He paid no attention to the rolling of her eyes; instead a few picture frames dotted beside of him caught his attention. It was the woman and a twentyish male with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. Most with them kissing or their arms tangled around each other’s body.

She interrupted gaze, obvious misjudging it to me being put off her by the pictures.

“Ignore them. He cheated on me with some bitch so I’m happy and single now.”

“I’m going to have to take you in for question Miss Yuell. Charles Wilson was found dead this morning and sources lead me here. You seem to have a bad history with this man.”

Her eyes widened at my use of his name and slowly receded off the sofa, backing away from me cautiously.

“There are several policemen stationed around this building. Making a run for it only makes it worse for you.”

My eyes twitched to the knife she was slowly drawing from the knife rack just behind her. From this distance I saw about seven inches? Those soft eyes were now hard, twitching insane and that lips that seemed to once want to devour me were cursing me instead. Great. I had to be right on the bet. An insane girlfriend.

“I gave him everything and he still fucked off with someone else. I got what I needed from him and gave him justice on what he did to me! Now get the fuck out of here!”

I didn’t flinch at the words nor did I move. I had seen the criminally insane before (and Hanji but she hadn’t come at me with a weapon yet, unless you class her experiments as a weapon) and the way she was holding the knife was way too obvious and I knew how to disarm it.

“Thanks for the confession. I get the night off tonight since I don’t have to go searching for you anymore”

She seemed stunned for a second before she realised what he had said. He never actually accused her of murdering him, only having a bad history and to answer questions.

“You tricked me you bastard!”

I could see the knife trembling in her hand from the muscles tightening too much around it. She flung herself at me, the knife aimed for my chest. Typical. Didn’t she know not to use the same trick twice? A one trick fucking pony.

At the last second I forced my right foot to shove my weight to the left as the knife went for the empty air I once occupied. My hand shot out, grabbing the knife wielding wrist whilst I planted my left foot firmly on the floor. In response my right leg came up behind her and smashing into back of her knees.

With a snap of my wrist as she collapsed in on herself the knife went flying from her hand, skittering across the wooden floor under the sofa. She crumbled down into mess, her shoulders beginning to shake before long drawn sobs began to echo from under her.

I stared at her, before rolling my eyes and forced her whole body against the floor and her arms behind her back. They were more like spaghetti pieces now than limbs. Still amazes me how quickly the human body and mind can become so pathetic.

The satisfying click of the metal cuffs which could only just be heard above the mass sobbing the woman had broken into. Normal people would feel pity for her but I am not exactly normal. I fell back on the sofa, crossing my leg and rubbed a small scuff mark on my shoe, frowning at it before sighing. I removed my phone from my trouser pockets, again dialling Erwin again and waited.

He picked up on the second ring.

“What the fuck Levi?!”

“Calm down eyebrows, I have the _insane girlfriend_ here who had confessed and it currently cuffed and ready to go”

“Well bring her down here then!”

“You really think I’m letting that sobbing mess of a murdereress into my car. I have already cleaned it after being near that alleyway. You have the address so bring a police car Commander Handsome”

“Commander wh-”

I ended the call, smirking at the phone before pocketing it once more. I leaned back into the sofa, making myself comfortable till I heard the tell-tale sign of police from the elephant footsteps drawing closer.

As the burst in I look over my shoulder at the three cop in front with gun at ready and two more behind watching their back.

Overboard a bit Erwin?

I release a heavy sign, forcing my body to stand and stretch, relishing in the cracks of my joints before looking at them.

“She is all yours. Time to get my money”

* * *

 

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 3:00 pm)**

I slid into my apartment slowly. I had been a lecture about doing those kinds of things on my own by Erwin and Hanji asking me how I knew. I told her I was working for the FBI and they let me have a look at some classified information.

They took the idea that I wasn’t going to tell them and left me too it. Erwin disappeared to go interview the bitch most likely and Hanji went to remove the case then do whatever Hanjis so in their spare time till a new case popped up.

I smirked now I was alone. Hopefully this boy with the beast would help me win more bets. That another reason Erwin was pissed. Parting with £50 must hurt. I drew the notes from my pocket. Two £20 and one £10. I moved the £10 note slowly around in my finger, staring at the Queen’s face that was staring back at me as if prompting the idea that was slowly growing in my brain.

I glanced between the notepad I kept on my kitchen counter and the note a few times before discarding my shoes and coat in the corner and dashing over. My finicky senses were kicking in due to this but I had to make sure this idea went away.

* * *

 

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 12:00 am)**

I settled down in the freshly changed covers, glancing lazily with lidded eyes over at my window with the white folded paper attached. The glass in my hand was tilted to the degree that the whiskey inside was threatening to fall out.

I brought it up to my lip, feeling the burn on them from the drips around the edge before allowing the remaining liquid to disappear down my throat, leaving a scorching feeling in my mouth and neck. The glass was placed on the bed side before I had chance to drop it.

I gave a lulled smile before my head collapsed into my pillow, relishing in the smell of the unblemished sheets.

I played what I written over in my intoxicated brain before I felt the veil of sleep falling over me and I gave in to the heaviness of my eyelids and body.

 

……

 

_Dear beast boy,_

_I don’t know how the fuck you found out that information but after seeing what you did to those two guys all those years ago I’m not surprised nor going to ask how. Here you go brat, 10 for helping me get that bitch where she belongs. Go spend it whatever the fuck you want. Whether it whetstones for sharpening your claws or to go towards a day trip to the doggy parlour._

_~Levi_

_P.S- I can do fine on my own but it wouldn’t be bad to have a beast getting information for me. Saves me working my ass off to much and we get money out of it._


	2. Do accidents really happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides the big guy in the sky hates him and has sent Erwin's new 'toyboy' to torture him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's up late, I'm going to aim for every Sunday now my exams are over (one left to go :3).  
> Next chapter will be seeing where Eren, Mikasa and Armin disappear to at the end of this chapter so will be all in Eren POV!
> 
> One more thing, I need help with naming Levi's mum. In the BATB series she is called Vanessa. I like the name but there might be a better. Please comment with what name you think she should be called. Thankies!
> 
> Till next time readers ^-^

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 9:38 am)**

“Erwin got a toy boy”

The Weetabix sprayed from mouth like a fucked up fountain as Hanji’s voice rang from the loud speaker on my phone. I snatched the phone from the table, either to save it from the sickening puddle of mussed Weetabix and saliva or just to tell Hanji to fuck off I didn’t know.

“How the fuck can he have a toy boy? He is only 29! I understand if the boy is like 13 but seriously Hanji”

“He’s 24 years old but he looks like he would be a very tall 16 year old!”

I groaned at her reason, wanting to slam my head on the table but that would either worsen the hang over that was currently tormenting my mind or having a hair full of Weetabix. I might be a clean freak but even I don’t want two showers with only twenty minutes between them.

“Hanji, I understand you are worried about Erwin becoming a sugar daddy but don’t drag me into your fucking fantasy world. He’s a grown ass man, I’m sure he knows what he’s getting himself into”

I heard Hanji’s home phone go off through the speaker and her hyper active voice give an obnoxious greeting. I couldn’t hear her that well of what she was talking about but then her voice came through once more after five minutes.

“Mr Phoneee, where did I put you? Levi, if you’re still there just give us a shout, can’t remember where I put my phone”

I stood up, shifting to another chair around the dining table and slammed my head on the table where it wasn’t covered in Weetabix. A groan of absolute pain fell from my lips. I’ll make a note to resist doing that with a hangover. The pain was still shooting through my head nerves and to fray them further Hanji’s voice rang out once more.

“I asked for a shout, not a bang and a groan!”

“Hanji, would you kindly fuck off or actually tell something I want to goddamn hear!”

“Erwin says you have to come into work today. That’s what I meant to tell you”

And with that the phone went dead.

“For fuck sake. It’s my bastard day off.”

I shouted to no one in particular. Well she didn’t say what time I had to be in by so I could waste most of the morning and go in the afternoon. Just as I decided I would return to my bed and sleep off the rest of the hang over my phone vibrated indicating a text.

I unlocked the screen.

{To Levi}[From Hanji]: Erwin says u hve 2 hours so no sleep

Well fuck a duck. I honestly hate those two. They are Satan’s siblings that have come to Earth just to torture my soul.

I rose slowly from my seat, not wanting to start another pain party in my head and grabbed a wet cloth and tea towel from the side. With quick deft movements the table was clean and dried but I would make sure to disinfect it later after work.

Once again I ignored my coat, grabbing my car keys and wallet. I had just less than two hours left so I might as well treat myself to a drink of the heavy caffeinated kind. I need all the energy I could get to face those two with any patience. Not like I had much when I was in a good mood if Petra’s words were anything to go by.

* * *

 

**(3DMG café aka The Gear coffee shop 10:15 am)**

Aren’t you fucking people supposed to be at fucking work?

Wait. No. It’s Saturday isn’t it? Aren’t all you fucking people supposed to be lying in bed, nursing a hangover (like I’m supposed to be) or going for the twelfth round of sex instead of forcing a queue longer than Erwin’s eyebrow are wide?!

I allowed a sigh of impatience to leave my lips and it only grew heavier when I began to hear shouts and screams about the machine putting out too much milk or cream or whatever. Seriously big guy in the sky, I know I deserve punishment for whatever the fuck I do but I don’t need this.

I watched some people leave the queue and went to wait on a few of the spare tables that weren’t occupied with prepubescent teenagers or college students that were attempting to grow facial hair. It shortened the queue about half way and then I decided to settle on iced latte when the till opened for cold drinks.

No one stood a chance of getting before me. I might be fucking short but I can move faster than any of those idiots. I few people tsked when I over took them and I resisted the urge to turn around them and give them my smug smirk and the finger. Instead I focused on giving my order.

“Medium iced latte”

The guy behind the counter nodded his head and began to read out any special offers that I wanted like doughnuts and things like that. After the third special offer I finally snapped.

“Just get me my goddamn order. I’m going to run late if this keeps up”

The buzz cut guy gave an audible swallow as my tone, obviously fearing whether he should continue with the usual speech he was employed to say or actually do what the customer said. He chose the latter thankfully and sent the order off. I stepped aside to let the next person order, leaning against the ventilation pillar and allowed it to cool off my back.

After two minutes my order was called out. I moved to collect it, dropping a fiver on the counter and waited for my change to be counted out. I scooped it up, pocketing it before heading towards the exit. A load more college students had appeared now, the teenagers thankfully pissed off. College students I could only just bare, never mind the younger idiots.

I swung the door open and stepped out just as someone attempt to step through me. If I thought this morning was bad enough, it only just got worse.

I felt my ice latte slowly seeping into my white shirt, the stain spreading like some disease tainting the fabric into a wish-washed brown colour as the cup fell from my hand. The ice in it smashed on the floor as my head rose to see the bastard that the big guy had sent to ruin my day.

I could tell my medusa glare was in full power by the way his eyes widened comically. Normally I would take the piss out of him but currently I was more pissed off then when Hanji decided to throw up on me while out at a night club and then try and get me to get laid with the singer they had on that night.

“Hey-y I’m sorry. Please let me get you another drink…”

His voice wasn’t bad but I couldn’t tell if he was shy or just scared shitless from my glare. As my glare intensified he moved back a bit. _Definitely the latter then._

“Don’t even fucking bother brat. I’m late as it is”

He seemed stunned by my sudden outburst and cursing before those eyebrows fell back down and formed a frown on his face.

“Fine then asshole”

So the kid did have some back bone to him. As he tried to move around me and give me a stubborn nudge in an attempt to show his pissed off attitude I grabbed his wrist, holding it firm. From him came a low growl which made my glare turn to a confused frown. It wasn’t a normal teenage growl, full of hormones and being bloody opposite, but more animalistic.

“I changed my mind brat, bring a medium ice latte to the police station, and ask for detective Levi.”

With that I released his wrist, watching it fall limply to the brat’s side as he remained standing. I listened to his laboured breathing. _Please don’t tell me he has a problem with people touching him._ Great, just what he needed.

“Fine then old man, I was heading there anyway”

Before I had chance to ask him why, the door was slammed in my face, his figure queue which had grown even longer. Looks like the machine was fixed and the cold drinks person removed. Serves you right brat for not looking where he was going.

A small smile crept onto my face at someone else’s torture and I quickly left, checking my watch. I have 45 minutes left before Commander Eyebrows would scold me. Just enough time to get a new shirt and change.

* * *

 

**(Survey Corps Police Department 11:30 am)**

Okay, maybe this day won’t be as crap as it started. I got the last white shirt in my size and pain killers were on offer beside the counter. I was still pissed off that they asked for my ID to prove I was over 18. Flashing my police badge was enough to wipe the smirk off that bastards face.

As I entered the building it was busy as always. Several people were sat at desks opposite their partner with a phone glued to their ear about different cases. It wasn’t deafening as it usually was, most people either being arrested last night for getting aggressively pissed or sleeping off drugs and alcohol from the night so calls weren’t coming in as fast and if they were, they were only minor. I side stepped to allow two of our newest recruits out and rolled my eyes at their eagerness. Yeah, it’s good to make a first impression but you don’t need to knacker yourself doing it.

I proceeded towards my own desk, Hanji not present at the other side. Unfortunately the peace and quiet of a Hanji free zone was sort lived when I heard someone yell from being shoved over and the gentle flap of documents that just went flying.

“Erwin’s toy boy is here and asking for you! Seriously?! He’s cheating on Erwin with you?”

Asking for me? What the hell would Erwin’s lover want with me? The confusion on my face must have been obvious, to Hanji at least, as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs and to Erwin’s office, people jumping out of our way when they saw Hanji’s face.

The door was opened and I was thrown in, stumbling once and stood up.Hanji slammed the door behind me and ducked down. After so long I knew she properly have her ear to the door. I straightened my tie, trying to make myself presentable as I turned to look at ‘the toy boy’.

If I was in one of those cartoons my jaw would have dropped and smashed all the way to the basement. Since it wasn’t a cartoon I settled for a stunned silence.

“Hello old man. I got you your ice latte. Took you long enough”

The brat from before was sat happily on Erwin’s leather chair, swaying side to side gently on it as he nodded to the to-go drink on the desk.

“So your Erwin’s toy boy”

It was his turn to look shocked, his head bouncing up to look at him and raised his eyebrow slightly. Okay, I’ll admit Erwin struck gold in the looks department; soft-looking brown hair that seemed like controlled chaos that added an air of cuteness to him, slightly tanned skin that gave him an exotic look and a pair of eyes that would put the deepest, purist oceans to shame. The only thing that wasn’t usual was the scar on his cheek.

His jaw was working and lips opening and closing in silence for a few seconds, he obviously not knowing what to say to me tagging him a toy boy.

“I’m 24!”

He exclaimed, his hand tightening on the arms of the chair as he leaned forward, his frowns creasing together like they did at the coffee shop.

“Calm down brat, I know. Hanji told me”

He visibly relaxed back into the chair, leaning back and laced his fingers together in a super-evil-villain-manner.

“So you’re the infamous Levi I’ve heard about. You’re not exactly how I imagined you”

“And why were you trying to imagine me brat?”

“I wanted to know what kind of people my Erwin is friend with. I never realised he was friend with an old man with the personality of an asshole.”

 _Alright brat, we’ve established that you have Erwin’s protection and that means if I make your life hell or kill you, which you are close to, it means Erwin would make my life hell._ I moved forward and snatched the ice latte from the table, rubbing the shaved bit on my head as I avoided his eye contact. I normally wouldn’t but I knew he was looking for an argument to gain more power over me.

Just as the silence was becoming unbearable Captain America saved the day.

“What are you doing here Eren?”

Thanks Erwin, I’m here too you eyebrow monster.

“I accidently knocked your friend’s coffee into his shirt and so brought him back another one. I also wanted to make sure you were still on for dinner tonight.”

Okay, even for me, this was a sudden shocking change. Looks like I was up against a manipulative master mind that had Erwin wrapped around his little finger.

“Of course. As long as nothing comes up but if it does I’ll bring some KFC over and films for a night in”

“Sounds like a plan Captain America”

I watched the brat do a salute. It looked like he was trying to make it child-like but I noticed how tense and straight his fingers were and how robotic the movement was. Practiced, to perfection and he seemed to be trying to break the habit.

Erwin appeared not to notice as he moved past me and made a small head gesture to Eren who responded with getting out of the leather chair and leaning on the back. Erwin sat in the chair before Eren gave him a peck on the cheek.

“See you tonight Commander Kitten”

Eren sauntered past me, a triumphant smirk on his face as he watched me from the corner of his eyes, a glint of dominance in his eyes. Great, a guy younger than me has more hold over me than my own father. I waited patiently to hear the door shut before turning around slowly to look at Erwin.

He seemed to be occupying himself with a pile of paper work that had developed over the morning. I gave a small cough to grab his attention, his head raising in response and staring at me with those icy blue eyes.

“So then, Commander Kitten”

“Shut up Levi”

* * *

 

**(Little Court Bank 13:00 am)**

When we finally arrived at the armed robbery scene the criminals had already got the money and run. One woman simply had a sprained wrist from being shoved to the side when the criminals made a run and the man giving the money had fainted after they left from what Hanji called ‘delayed shock’.

I stood beside Hanji as we watched them set up the police tape around the entrance and where the car was parked for evidence while the witness were given a seat and a cup of crap tea inside the bank before the statements were took.

A large crowd was being slowly herded away; the irritating snapping sound of cameras came from within the crowd. I surveyed the crowd, out of habit. Normally in these things there was a member that would join the crowd to check the progress of the police and make sure nothing is left behind. If there was they would alert the others to get out of town before joining them a few days later.

My eyes landed a familiar figure. At the far end of the police tape was a young female, around twenty with short midnight hair and an Asian complexion. Mikasa is her name or for me, it is little sister.

What the hell she doing here?

I watched as she was joined by a short male with a weird blond hair cut. They seemed to speak freely, obviously showing they knew each other well. She kept unlocking her phone and typing quick messages and then looking around the crowd, obviously waiting for someone to join them. The last person he expected to join the duo was Eren.

His messy hair and eyes made sure it wasn’t any other teenager. Mikasa and Blondie seemed to have a staring competition till Blondie gave in and talked to Eren. With Eren’s back to me I couldn’t make out if he had replied to Blondie but Mikasa reaction of shaking her proved he was either suggesting he was doing something really stupid or something she didn’t like; probably both knowing that oceanic eyed bastard.

As the conversation went on I became more and more desperate to hear. Finally, having enough of being excluded I began to walk over only to be held back by Hanji.

“You can see your sister and your lover when you aren’t working”

I exerted a frustrated growl and we about to tell her to fuck off but she had already headed off to the forensics on the scene. Using this I looked back at where the trio were. Was. The space was now empty were they were beforehand and no sign of them within the crowd.

Let’s just get this case over with so I can go find that goddamn brat and threaten him to keep away from my little sister. I didn’t need him teaching her any trick about being even more stubborn and being any to manipulate other people.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


	3. Is Justice really worth it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see where Eren, Mikasa and Armin disappeared to and what happened to Levi on the rest of his day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets start getting coherent with posting. Exams are done!
> 
> This was actually supposed to be part of chapter two but when I saw 7000+ words I felt like I had to split it so here it is, Eren's POV!
> 
> One more thing, I need help with naming Levi's mum. In the BATB series she is called Vanessa. I like the name but there might be a better. Please comment with what name you think she should be called. Thankies!
> 
> Till next time readers ^-^

**(Little Court Bank 13:20 am){Eren POV}**

The crowd had already built by time I finally got there. So many nosey bastards trying to get gossip to make Mikasa had called me about the armed robbery that had occurred so I ran most of the way. I flipped out on phone, typing in the pin and messaged Mikasa.

{To Mikasa}[From Eren]: Where are you?

I only had to wait a few seconds when my phone buzzed again.

{To Eren}[From Mikasa]: Right corner, end of police tape.

I quickly locked my phone and jogged over towards the area I had been told, shoving past people that seemed to be too nosy for their own good. The blond and black hair with red scarf soon came into view as I sped up.

Mikasa turned to me as I came into their view, a small smile appearing on her lips as Armin followed her gaze to me, and his large eyes fixed on me as a smile played on his lips as well **.** I gave them a smile in return as I joined the duo.

“So what’s happened? About the armed robbery”

Armin and Mikasa shared a look, one that was seeing which one would tell me. I took my place leaning against the wall of the bank, waiting for one of them to decide to tell what the hell had happened. Just because I am part beast doesn’t mean I’ll go crazy every time I hear something I don’t like.

Well not every time, sometimes maybe. Okay half the time my beast side decides to be a little more obvious when something pisses me off. It appeared Mikasa won the staring contest as Armin turned to me.

“Five robbers, each carrying a gun. One person pushed and sprained their wrist while the man behind the counter fainted from shock. No one knows who they are and they seemed to disappear during the chase.”

“Well I could always track them”

I wafted my hand in the direction down the street as Mikasa head began to shake so fast that I thought her hair would go flying off in a few seconds.

“You are not tracking them doing using your beast side. We still don’t know if you are safe yet! Using your beast abilities could cause you to be more beast like”

I fell silent at the thought. My eyes closed slowly as I slumped my head against the cold stone to give me some relief.

“Mikasa, Armin already said I might be changing. I don’t care if I change faster as long as I get to help people and bring a sense of justice to this fucked up world.”

I heard a soft sigh of acceptance leave her lips. I knew this wouldn’t be the last time we had this argument, it never was. I listened the Armin’s foot kicking the pavement as he allowed us to settle our differences.

I slowly keyed into my senses. The adrenaline was released into my body as my blood was directed to my senses then primarily my nose.

Instantly the smell of nervous sweat hit me making me gag a little bit. This was worse thing about using my beast abilities, nothing was ever just adequate. You either had a smell coming at you that could render you unconscious or barely a wisp no matter now deep you breathed.

Different scents from the scene unfolded into my nose. The recent ones like the smell of a child’s spit on a strawberry lollipop, overly flowery cheap perfume and toxic smoke of cigarettes. I took a second deep inhale and older scents hit my nose. The smell of diesel fumes from the van, the tint of gunpowder from the loaded guns the robbers were carrying and finally what I was wanting. A cigarette blunt which was sat into the gutter with all the others.

My eyes flew open and instantly Mikasa moved in front of me to block anyone seeing my eyes. Slowly they sank back to their normal colour; I could tell by the way Mikasa began to back off from me.

I fled past her, my eyes watching the crime scene carefully but I was thankful to see that crazy woman had Levi’s attention. The two pair of foots steps trailing me showed Mikasa and Armin were close behind.

It was easy to find the blunt he had spat out, now cold and wet but still trackable. I got some peculiar looks from the people gathered at the crime scene but they backed off. Most likely from the from the stone-cold aura Mikasa was giving off.

I brought the blunt to my nose, taking one sniff. My eyes remained to the ground, hiding the colour change in them from the crowd around us as I hacked deeper into my beast senses, the ones that concentrated on my animalistic instincts.

The scent told me the person was male, smoked about thirty a day, and was a heavy drinker and that he was around 30 years old. I usually could tell a lot more with blood but today was not my day. Not after meeting Levi. God, he hasn’t changed a single bit.

And once more I was off, following the scent my nose now had glued onto it. In this state my other functions slowly tuned out, like my hearing and my taste which was the reason I had no idea if Armin and Mikasa were still following me but my better judgement said they would be.

I lost track of what and how many streets or alleys I went down or turned off of but I think after half an hour of tracking my senses finally returned to me and stopped. All the sounds came back to me at once which caused me to throw my hands over my ears to block out the noise.

I was thankful that we had ended up in some alley way in the deserted warehouse side of town. Bit cliché for an armed robbery to meet up but I wasn’t complained. I could go full beast without anyone finding out.

I looked back to see Mikasa and Armin panting. Well Mikasa was panting; Armin was almost on the floor. I offered them a small smile that said sorry before turning my attention to the voice in the warehouse to my left.

They were squabbling about how to divide the money up between, one saying he risked more due to him talking while the others say they risked more before they were threatening more people. My eyes rolled at their arguments as I grabbed the ladder beside the warehouse and began to easily climb my way up.

The door was rusted shut, and using my beast powers to remove it would just give away my location anyway so I opted for the broken window, nimbly leaping through it and landing with what Sasha always said ‘cat-like grace’.

The smell of decaying rubbish and rusting hit my nose instantly and I was more than happy that my nose had gone back to normally otherwise I would have been floored by it.

“For fuck sake Harold, yeah you used your voice but we were the ones making sure no one played hero, we threaten more people! If we are caught then we face bigger charges.

This guy, Harold, was pacing around the warehouse and circling the group. There were three in the middle which meant one guy was missing. Well for the next few seconds he was missing when I heard a click on a gun across from me.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The man opposite shouted at me. I wasn’t too bothered really; my healing rate was faster than humans so normally bullets weren’t a problem. The problem was that all the other members were staring at me.

My hands flew up to side of my head to try and express I was no harm. Fat chance. If he hadn’t of spotted me they all be unconscious by now. I hope Mikasa or Armin didn’t see this; they’ll torment me for being so brash.

I sighed gently, hearing the trigger being pressed against but not enough to fire the bullet. I might be able to heal but Mikasa would probably kill me for getting shot again. So yeah, allowing him to shoot me is out of the question. I could hear the other members climbing the metal stairs to me, the metal groaning under their weight.

A smirk played on my lips as I appeared beside him. I always find it hard to explain my speed to my friends. It’s like time all around me slowly down while I remain the same. Its exhausting but if they can’t keep up with me, they can’t shoot me. Exhaustion is worth it if I keep Mikasa at bay.

By time I got beside him his eyes had only just began to widen as I spoke.

“Never blink before a beast”

The way his face drained of colour and his heart rate hit the roof told me my voice belonged to the beast. People had described it as monster-like, full of growls and snarls. Sometimes like I had all my vocal cords sandpapered and were being used again.

All I knew is that it scared people shitless.

I grabbed the hand, twisting it sharply till I heard the satisfying splintering of the bone, the feeling off them pushing up against his skin and making it taut as a tambourine skin. The clatter of metal against metal rang in my ears as the gun fell from his broken hand, luckily without it going off. In my other hand I grabbed the back of his shirt and swung him around once before allowing him to smash full force into a pile of metal barrels before me, savouring the metal crushing against his back and shaping to fit his miserable carcass.

I could already hear the triggers being pressed behind me from the other side and suddenly a large bombardment of metal splitting and colliding around me. My ears stung from the sudden noise and I prayed they didn’t begin to bleed like last time.

I was behind them using the same method as I did last time and before they had time to turn the gun on me I shoved all my weight into the male closest to me. By full weight I mean all my beast muscles which were a lot more useful that my human ones.

I felt his abdomen give to the bar beside the walkway from my force, all his organ either moving out the way or being crushed to make way for his spine. At this point I didn’t care. Jagged and wheezing breaths filled the air a second after impact. The satisfying ring of metal smashing against concrete meant his gun was no longer a threat but the two facing me were. I knew now that I could only disarm one and risk getting shot by the other. Okay big guy, you gave me a crap day with Levi so make him a crap shot, just this once.

The little prayer last a second before I shifted all my weight onto my right foot to draw my body away from the man and aimed for Harold this time. His barrel was just coming up to face my head as my outstretched hand seized his throat. I had to be careful with the throat. My beast side always told me to tear out the jugular of my prey and that most likely the reason why my claws had grown without me noticing.

Once more I ignored the nuisance of a beast voice in my head and squeezed till Harold’s eyes rolled into the back of head and all I could see was the white and a few red veins. I let the unconscious body flop to the ground and crumple like an old sack, his gun trapped under the fourteen stone of meat.

As I turned to the fourth male, the last one that dared to face me, my shoulder set alight as the trigger went off. My hand shot to my shoulder, feeling the stickiness of the blood dripping from it. Okay, not too bad. It was just a flesh wound and only just in reality. I got a crap shot after all. I might be stiff for the next few days but at least Jean won’t need to take the bullet out.

Before he had chance to have a better shot at me I saw a hand raise beside his head and within a second he was on the floor, Mikasa standing behind him with her hand still raised. I was about to ask about the last guy but Armin appeared from behind Mikasa, his eyes a little wild from the sudden fight but he seemed to be unharmed.

“We got him. He tried to run with the money but Mikasa, she…well… let’s just say his chances of conceiving any children will most likely be less that 1%.”

Mikasa seemed to appear unfazed by the description of what she did but I could see in her eyes that she was showing a triumphant smirk. All I could do was flinch and instinctively reach down to cover my groin area. Poor guy.

“So what are we going to do with them? We can’t exactly say that we causing a broken wrist, strangulation and most likely internal bleeding”

It was Mikasa speaking this time, looking at the winded /internal bleeding/ guy whose breathing was still difficult but had calmed down due to his unconscious state.

“We’ll just tie them up and I’ll leave a note to your brother.”

I stated nonchalantly. I’m glad I left that note for Levi now. I could never take true justice into my own hands, in reality I just be a murderer in everyone else’s eyes. I guess I was kind of an asshole towards him earlier but I’m just scared.

Mikasa must have seen a look in my eyes of my fear but she didn’t say anything about it, just stared at me with eyes that currently held warmth. However that warmth disappeared as soon as her eyes landed on my hand covered in blood and now red and white shirt.

“Eren….”

“Mikasa, Eren. Have this argument when we get home please. Someone may have heard the gun shots and have called the police. Do you think you are alright to get some chains from the ceiling Eren?”

A looked shared between me and Mikasa, almost promising this was not over but nodded to Armin that we could continue when we were safe. Safer. In reality, as long as they helped me, they were never truly safe.

I stared at the ceiling, looking at the thick iron chains that had once been used for loading. The adrenaline was wearing off now so the pain was slowly smouldering within the shot wound but I figured I could still do it.

I gave Armin an extra nod before moving towards some thick pipes that lead to the ceiling and through it to let out what I guess would be fumes if this place was still working.

Alright big man, you owe me this time.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Tesco 8:00pm)**

We never did end up tracking down that group. They left with only two people hurt in their wake and since no one was actually shot it wasn’t seen as important as the bank probably thought it should be.

So in the end me and Hanji spent the rest of the day trying to piece things together. The CCTV was a fucking load of crap in the end since they were all masked and we couldn’t track down the van at all. They had just fucking vanished which meant more fucking work for me. And Hanji. But she disappeared to the toilet after half an hour of paper and never actually came back. I was then informed three hours later that Hanji had left out the back door, saying she didn’t feel well and was escaping home.

Fuck you too Hanji, I’ll get you back one day.

So in the end it wasn’t till 7:30pm that I finally finished work on my fucking day off. Erwin better give me another day off to make up for it or I’ll tell everyone he is known as Commander Kitten to his toyboy.

Only half way to my home did I realise I needed to restock my cleaning things plus get a meal for tonight. I was going to treat myself to a cooked meal since it was my bloody day off but at this fucking point I’m too tired and just settle with a bland, pathetic, and unappetizing microwave meal.

So that’s the main reason I’m standing in the middle of a deserted Tesco debating whether to have microwave chicken korma or sweet and sour chicken with rice. I stare at the two packages like they have offended me and trying to force them to give me answers to which one I should have. However a familiar voice breaks me from my trance.

“Brother?”

My gaze falls on Mikasa at the end of isle, a basket full of home essentials like butter, milk, bread, eggs and all that crap. I do spy some chocolate at the bottom of the basket, hidden away like it has never meant to be seen.

“Hey sis”

I was tempted to ask her what she was doing here but it was kind of obvious. I might be tired but not tired enough to make myself look like an idiotic prat in front of my little sister.

“Dad’s and me have been trying to call you for a while”

“I changed my phone number, sorry I didn’t tell you”

I wanted to get anyway from her. Just before sh-

“Brother, you are over working yourself. You’ve been the way since mum died”

“Murdered”

Mikasa fell silent at that. For such a strong, stubborn and skilled women she never liked that word. Murdered. Such a simple word brought back emotions from both of us, ones we refuse to show because that how our mum was.

“Since mum has been murdered. You still have a family, you might be trying to get justice for mum’s death but you can’t ignore the rest of your life just for that one purpose”

“And I don’t see you fucking trying to get any justice for her death!”

It was a low blow, even for me I will admit. She was four years younger than me and was still in college trying to decide on her life. Mikasa stared at me, her eyes narrowing dangerously like mine usually did. We never bothered by each other glares, becoming immune was the way we survived growing up together.

“I’m doing it my own way”

She mumbled, just allowing me to barely hear it. I shook my head, not wanting to listen to her crap anymore and turned to look back at my food choices. But looking at the images on front just turned my stomach instead of making my mouth drool.

“Yeah, hanging out with Blondie and Eren. That’s sure going to bring mum justice. Hanging out with goddamn college students!”

Mikasa released a growl this time, her head shoot up and her gaze met mine. In her eyes I saw something new. It contained wrath but within the wrath it was merged with pain, and may even be disappointment.

She didn’t say anything, and strode forward and past me, keeping her head high. Another reason why I hate being short; it always meant her head was higher than it should be when she’s smug. As she passed behind me she finally spoke.

“If you actually paid attention to other people’s lives, especially your families, you would have known Armin and Eren are my childhood friends. They held me up and taught me to walk again after our mum was murdered. And then they helped me get dad to stand up. So next time you think of berating someone for their actions, take a look at what you did and stop commenting on other people. And one more thing, don’t choose the korma, the chicken rubbery.

When I finally turned to look at her she was at the end of the isle, pulling up the red scarf (which I had been informed Eren got her) up over her lips and nose like a bandit. She proceeded to disappear into the pastry section. I slammed the chicken korma into the basket, deciding to ignore her and go for it just to spite her. Childish I know but it’s the only thing that I felt I could do to get back at my sister.

We had always been the stubborn pair but we always loved each other. Now I remember those two. They came around to our house one time; I was ten at the time and more occupied by some magazines and videogames than what my sister had been doing.

Eren ended up playing hide and seek and decided to hide in my room, reasoning my face looked so scary that they would think he wouldn’t dare go into the room. I let him stay because he had balls to say it to my face but he wasn’t allowed to touch anything with his snotty hands or talk to me.

He ended up winning. Three hours with two parents and two children looking for them. He only came out because his mum had come to pick him up and had promised ice creams for all of them.

So that little brat grew up to be a bigger brat then. A cute and exotic bigger brat who happened to be fucking my boss.

Small fucking world isn’t it?

I ended up paying for all my cleaning supplies and microwave meal on the self-service since I had spotted Mikasa on the cashier one, which was the only fucking one open. I wanted to avoid her as much as possible. I might look emotionless 99.9% of the time but I did feel guilty.

I never really considered how Mikasa would take it. She was just becoming a teenager at the time, confused about the world and the now confusing world broken apart from under her feet. We had always been so strong together, I thought she probably be able to stand on her own two feet alone. But it appears that we needed each other and since I wasn’t there, Eren and this Armin must have been the pillars for her time climb then extend her hand to our dad.

He’s a manipulative little shit but if he helped my sister from wasting away when I didn’t then I guess I owe him.

I grabbed by bag and quickly left Tesco, throwing bags in the back seat and quickly drove away from the guilt and realising that the brat who already had power over me had so much more.

* * *

 

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 9:59pm)**

I quickly shoved my korma into the microwave, putting it at the correct setting and time before starting it off cooking. Now my dinner was on I grabbed the two bags filled with new cleaning equipment and carted them to the cupboard.

I flicked the light on, the cupboard illuminating several empty spaces where the bleach, window cleaner and cloths went and were soon filled as I heard the ting of the microwave. I picked up the empty bags, switched the light off and shut the door.

As I glanced to my left I saw the curtains fluttering in my bedroom, which showed the beast had been and collected what I gave him before. I looked towards the kitchen, complementing whether to go get the korma now or see if I have a message.

“Well it will need to cool down for a while”

I mumbled to myself as I headed towards my bedroom, closing the window and watched a piece of blue paper with ‘Levi’ written calm down since there was no breeze left from the window. I quickly removed it, twitching at the stickiness left on the window. I’ll make sure it’s on my cleaning-to-do list.

Again, the handwriting was hideous but still readable and now similar to my way of writing, as in format.

_Dear Levi,_

_Even if you fucking asked I wouldn’t tell you. Anyway, the five guys from the robbery are currently chained up in warehouse 51, on the abandoned warehouse part of the city. It’s the one where they use to store metal brewing barrels. The bag of money will be hung on one of the chains that dangle from the ceiling._

_~Beast boy_

_P.S: That is for the doggy parlour._

_P.S.S: But I’m game to help you but only if you lay off the dog jokes. A dog couldn’t do what I did to those robbers._

_P.S.S.S: Don’t worry, none of them are dead nor does it look too ‘beasty’_

I read it over and over again as I walked unconsciously back to the kitchen, taking out a plate and cutlery before serving up my delicious /not/ chicken korma. I took my place at the dining table, staring at the note before shrugging, placing it down flat on the table and dug into the korma.

I placed a piece of chicken in my mouth and began to eat it. Then one thought sprang to mind.

Mikasa was right.

This chicken is more like a dog toy than food.

 

 

_I’m sure the beast would love it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


	4. What's your real goal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to pick up his criminals, finds some interesting facts and ends up in a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry it is late but suddenly rush at being back to school full time is exhausting Dx  
> -Nothing much to say on this for the first time.  
> -Just happy reading!
> 
> One more thing, I need help with naming Levi's mum. In the BATB series she is called Vanessa. I like the name but there might be a better. Please comment with what name you think she should be called. Thankies!

**(W **arehouse 51, Abandoned Storage District 7:56am)****

“Alright, you have to tell me how the hell you knew?!”

I blinked at the mad woman that face was currently an inch from mine. Over the years I had gotten use to her having her face in close proximity from my own but I drew the fucking line when I felt a droplet of her retched saliva. My head snapped forward, colliding my forehead against hers. An acute pain spanned across the area, threatening to bruise but it made me feel better that Hanji was currently crouched, her hands compressed against her definitely bruising forehead.

I strode past the mess and moving my head form right to left slowly, the scene in front of me being copied to memory and also for anything that seemed out of place at this run-down warehouse. Nothing really stood out.

The beast had been a little bastard and hadn’t been joking about hanging the bag right at the very top, out of every single bloody hands of police. However I had been informed Hanji had called a team to get it down so it wasn’t my problem anymore.

But not beastly my ass. Bruising all down ones fucking back and a snapped wrist where the brittle bone was impaled out. The only normal one was the one who balls probably looked like a pair of ripe plums.

The sound of footsteps and the creak of decrepit metal resonate above me and in response my head arched up, a pair of black soles visible through grating of the stairway. It was accompanied by a palm pressing against it and the white tip of a cotton bud rubbing on a small section before disappearing. My body twisted towards the staircase, watching the figure come into view.

Those freckles told me exactly who it was.

“Hey Marco, what did you find?”

He visibly left the ground in surprise, obviously being snapped out of focusing on the small transparent vial that contained the swab from before. His hazel eyes fell on me in which his muscles then relaxed.

“You scared me Sir! Oh? This?”

With that Marco gave the vial a little shake and in response I nodded to answer his question.

“I found some blood up there. Someone had attempted to clean it up but there was still some left underneath. We might find the ‘beast’ those robbers keep talking about!”

Marco gave an airy laugh as he finished speaking. In reality his laugh was the only one that could lighten my mood a little. But in all honesty he wasn’t my type. He was way too pure and naïve to put with someone as fucked-up as me. I just fuck him up as well, so staying as work friends suited me fine. Anyway, I had been informed by Hanji that he liked this Dr Kirstein.

The laugh died down slowly, but the remnants of it remained plastered on his face as always.

“But it is weird about the money on the chains way above, I doubt a human could actually climb up there without falling and causing serious damage or dead”

My eyes must have narrowed of their own accord or my eyebrow had risen involuntary in a question manner because he took one glance at me and his hands were up, shaking as if to dismiss anything I was thinking.

“I’m not-t becoming another Hanji, honest! They must have used one of the old p-pulley systems in here to get it away and hide it till it had cooled down to collect it properly. I mean, no one would really look up to try and mind a bag of money.”

His free hand had gone up to rub the back of his neck as he squeezed his eyes shut, a faint pink painted on his cheeks. I wasn’t really worried about him being a second Hanji (I actually was) but more concerned about the fact he already making links. And if that beast was here then that could possibly be his blood on the swab. And he doubted Marco would blame any abnormalities on the rust from the metal.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

“There’s nothing much else to do here for me, so I’m going to head back. Want me to take that vial back with me and put it in your lab?”

Yeah, this was way out of character for me and it showed the way Marco’s eyes doubled in size (it was actually quite comical) but I remained stoic and seriously as his usually smile broke on his face.

“Thank you for the offer Levi but I’m fine taking it back. Have a good day and hopefully something comes up with those finger prints you were taking”

I watched the chance of keeping the beast a secret walk away, the temptation of sprinting and taking the vial by force so great my hands clenched and unclenched repeated, willing it the feeling to disperse. A jagged sigh left my lips as I turned from where Marco had gone, focusing on instead the scene in front me.

Not many of my other ‘colleagues’ had noticed the damage, probably putting it down to all the other stinky punks that probably used this rat’s nest as a place the live. But the damage around me just focused back on the night he saved me.

The gun man’s face laying three inches from mine had been crushed like I use to do my cans, the cheek bones were more like dust and tendrils of flesh dangled out along with the limb muscle that was once shouting about filling my stomach with so much lead that they would use my dick as a pencil. His accomplice, in the moon light, seeming to be forging with the tree before me but the moon rays highlighted the blood droplets that were steadily racing each other to the ground, proving to me his body was lodged in the wood.

Sometimes that’s why I hated the beast. He saved me but removed my revenge. Pretty fucked up right? And I had no leads to why my mother was murdered that night, so the beast was just as important as a lead to my revenge then just basic help for my cases. But no matter how hard I forced my brain to recall those final moments of my mother’s death and the prevention of my own, I could never recall the beast’s face, or any other part of him. Wait, that’s a lie. Those eyes. The ones that moved towards me with speed only seen in crappy vampire films. They held fire that should belong in the centre of the sun and for a second in my life I thought I would be burned alive.

But they were there and next they had gone, nothing remain but the brand mark behind my eyes that still visit me in my dre-

“LEVI! GODDAMMIT, SNAP OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND”

My shoulders were jerked back by sudden strength as the shouting (that nearly fucking busted my ear drum) came from a familiar voice which matched the hands clasping my shoulder. A growl escaped my lips as I yanked my shoulders forward, reclaiming them as my own as I turned on my heel to face Erwin, and my mouth already opening to speak that age-old question.

“What the hell Erwin?!”

“You were spaced out. Hanji shouted you three times and even threatened to take a shit on your car and you still didn’t reply. We were convinced we needed to send you to hospital”

_Fucking shitty glasses._

“It’s the anniversary of her de-”

“I have to go check those finger prints we found.”

I cut him off and briskly walked around him, not even bothering to glance back at him as I made my way towards the exit of the ware house. I just got all this shit from Mikasa about her and the family and I know it’s her anniversary coming up. Within a fortnight it will have been six years and I still haven’t made any progress into finding who stole her from me. Six years and I haven’t found out who the beast is. Six years not seeing how my family have changed. God, that makes me sound so fucked up.

But it was true. I had a job to do anyway and I needed to find out whose prints these belonged to, to earn my day off back (even though I was still owed it). Hanji’s car had already vanished from the overgrown parking lot and most likely the finger print samples as well. Personally I’m surprised she didn’t leave the fucking finger print in my car so she could get out of work. However when I climbed into my car and looked up at the rear-view mirror ready to reverse and make sure I didn’t run over any idiots that couldn’t get out of the way of a moving car, I caught the silver case with HZ written on it.

_That fucking four eyes, supernatural obsessive, daughter of a monkey fucking bitch._

* * *

 

**(Survey Corps Police Department 11:59pm)**

I had once more found out that Hanji had escaped for coffee when I returned back to the station, but knowing Hanji she would probably go to the furthest coffee shop then call in to say her car has broken down. She’s done that at least seven times and I’ve caught her each time in KFC, sneaking a snack box into her stomach.

So this time I wasn’t waiting for her sorry ass (my conscience told me this is probably what she wanted but I ignored it anyway). I hauled the case into her lab, being in here enough and watching her work I knew my basic way around. And even if I had any problems I could also ask Marco for some assistance. But after my dramatic change in character today I prefer to avoid him till I get my reputation back.

I flicked the catches on the case open, tsking at the god awful mess Hanji had the case in. I pretty sure there was food stains on it, and if they weren’t I wasn’t about in inquire what the hell they were. I placed the finger print samples into the machine, before signing onto my user on the computer. However I did wipe down the keyboard before actually using it, the sticky substance on the space bar key looked a little off putting to say the least.

I waited five minutes for the finger printing scanner to load up, staring at the finger print picture that popped up then all the other finger prints from the storage flashed past, deleting themselves if they weren’t a match to make way for a new opening. I think it had gone through 2000 different finger print before the scene flashed green, attracting my attention from cleaning that brief case while it search.

The green light disappeared and displayed the identification of the finger print. No image came with the information. It was rare but not impossible; especially if they had never done a crime before they rarely took photos. The name came up though.

Eren Jӓger.

But what was even more fucked up was the fact that his status currently pronounced him.

So this either meant the beast was teamed up with a zombie, was a zombie or needed to look like he was dead. The latter seem more reasonable but when it came to the beast I wouldn’t put anything past that subject really.

So my saviour was some dead guy and the same guy helping me do my job. Just my fucking luck. No leads at all. To the point where I don’t even fucking know if he’s changed his name or is keeping to the shadow. He might even be one of the fuckers I know. Jesus Christ this ‘work out who the beast is’ project is not going my way.

“Hey Levi, need any help?”

The soft voice made me jump internally but my feet remained on the floor as I twisted my neck to see Marco in the door way. I moved the cursor, closing down the finger print recognition software before he got too close to actually read it.

“No. I have finished now. Thanks”

I removed the finger print samples, powering the machine down before looking back over at him. He was distracted at the minute by someone behind him. By the soft voice I had a feeling it was probably Petra bringing some samples for him. She worked on the vandalism and arson side of things so we have paired up a few times when it involved murder and arson. She seemed nice enough but her partner was a complete asshole, then again, seeing him bite his tongue when being a cocky bastard made my day much better.

I used this opportunity to clear the history on my computer as well before logging off. Once the case had the samples in I latched it shut, the touch of the clasps closing drawing Marco’s attention back to me.

“Find any interesting Levi?”

He seemed honestly curious but the little demon on my shoulder kept muttering into my ear how he would find out about my beast and take him away from me. Take away my only chance of avenging mum’s death. My brows knitted together and from the loss of colour in Marco’s face, which contrasted greatly with his freckles, my eyes had gained their usually murderous glint.

“Nothing Marco.”

I could even taste the bitterness on my tongue as I moved past him but not a movement came from him. He was frozen pretty much in place, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes void of consciousness. Yeah, I’m fucking pissed off at him for doing him job. I’ll apologise to him later but at this minute he was the thing standing in between me and my goal.

* * *

 

**(Underground car park of Titan Wall Apartments 10:08pm)**

Again, that fucker Erwin decided I needed to stay around longer since Hanji had once more been the person she usually was and ditched me again. You think I learn to keep an eye on her after so long but she was more slippery than a used ass after an orgy.

I slammed the car door harder than usual; wincing at the immense bang that I hopped hadn’t caused any dents or scratches on my poor car. But what had my real attention were the figures in the corner of my eye that were walking in my direction and the ones who were shuffling their feet behind the other cars like I wouldn’t notice.

My hand slowly fell to the holder containing my gun on the side of my thigh, tightening around the grip and allowing my fingers to slide into the trigger guard.

They stopped around ten meters from me, three of them in a sort of triangle formation. The two at the back had their hands slid in their back pockets, seemingly relaxed but from all the goddamn shootings I have been to it was obvious that they had a gun.

“Are you Levi Ackerman?”

The figure, man by how fucking deep the voice was, was the top of the triangle. He wore a smart suit, the type you probably see a CEO of a company wearing. His hands were by his side, no gun budging from somewhere but I guess he leaves getting hands bloody to the two fucking lackeys behind him.

“Yeah, what the hell do you want?”

My voice was apathetic as usual but I could hear the underlying growl in my own ears. A smug smirk fell across the face of the man before me as he shoved his hands in his pockets. I focused on his face, which also allowed me to focus on the two twats behind him as well. They had made no movement to get their gun but after being shot in the shoulder and being put out of action for two months, I wasn’t risking it.

Abrupt hands fell of either on my shoulder, forcing pressure onto my pressure point on my collar bone. Unfortunately for him, I never really was strong with allowing my pressure point to be touched. My hand moved to catch his wrist and with a sharp movement, flung him forward as my elbow raised shot back. I felt it connect and gratifying sound of bone crunching and shattering under force filled my ears. A shiver ran down my spine from it, whether from the excitement or the feeling I didn’t know but it happened all the same.

The man in question gave a feminine shriek, to the point where I had to check to make sure my feet were on the ground and not between his legs, as blood erupted like fucking Niagara Falls from his nose. I was turning back to the others went I felt a pinch in my thigh, like a small nip but remained there.

My eyes caught sight of a needle in my leg with some blue fluff on the end.

My head was already getting fuzzy from whatever the thing had injected me with, most like tranquilisers since Hanji made me sit through so many bloody animal documentaries of IVF in zoos, it appeared to be the same.

Suddenly my knees collapsed in on my body, hitting the concrete with a hard thud. I flinched at the sound even though I felt no pain since my legs were as useful as two strands over cooked spaghetti. The feeling of numbness was spreading like wild fire through my body. I grappled for my gun as my fingers began to betray me, obeying the drug to become flaccid and useless rather than obeying me and to use the fucking gun to save us.

When it finally reached my brain I couldn’t tell if I was swaying or falling forwards, whatever happened I never heard nor felt my body make contact with the floor (not like I could’ve anyway). Darkness had already taken my vision, whether it was because I had closed my eyes or it was drug had stolen it, I couldn’t see anyway.

“Get the car and get the cuffs, we don’t need him breaking out.”

The same voice from before rang through my ears again, echoing constantly through my empty mind before the drug attacked my mind and finally allowed me to slip in a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I was going to give Levi a fight scene but decided that's next chapter since I doubt Levi would be a damsel in distress and wait for his prince to rescue him. 
> 
> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


	5. Do you really want to hear the Past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi will not be a damsel in distress and its story time for Levi featuring Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Kuchel Ackerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is two weeks late and I'm really sorry. I knew what I wanted to put in this chapter but it was putting words together seemed a lot harder over the past two weeks DX  
> -This chapter is 5000+ words! This is an achievement for me!  
> -I have also changed the ages around. See end notes for the information :)

**(Fucking don’t know and I fucking don’t know the time either)**

Okay, there is a first time for everything so this is my first time getting kidnapped. We have been actually trained to avoid getting kidnapped but tranquiliser darts never really took off as a learning topic.

The light was far too intense for my eyes even with my eyelids closed, but no matter how hard I tried to raise them they remained way too fucking heavy for my body to move them. I struggled for I guess about five minutes before I finally regained power over my body. Well part of it. My head still felt like the rest of my body was swaying and inside my skull is felt stuffy, like there was too much in there and it was going to burst if I moved.

Everything seemed hazy, all that filled my eyesight was white and it took at least twenty more blinks before I could even get a vague idea of my surroundings. A storage room it appeared, cramped and with the once white stained yellow by god knows what. It was at this point I felt coldness seeping into my cheek.

I bolted up from my laying position, recoiling at the thought of all the germs having full access to my mouth. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I would literally scour my skin off when I get home. Makes me sound cocky doesn’t it? That I’m currently tied up in a room in god knows where by god knows who and yet I’m expecting to be home.

Like I’m going to sit here like a damsel-in-fucking-distress, waiting for my ‘prince’ to come and save me.

I was just happy my mother forced me to those gymnastic lessons when I was ten, because getting your legs through your tied arms behind your back while sat down is not a feat that others probably couldn’t do. I was a little rusty, my foot getting stuck against my hand which made me hiss in pain but after proving I could still do the splits at the Christmas party, this was a walk in the park.

Alright, part one of not being the damsel in distress complete.

They had stripped me of my gun anything useful in my trouser pockets but I was happy about the hidden pockets since Hanji pretty much forced me to buy this bloody jacket because of them. I clawed at them before delving down, hoping sinfully that stupid thing that environment-do-gooder had given me was still there.

At this point I saw giving frantic movement, trying to reach down to the deepest part which wasn’t easy with narrow pockets and your hands fucking chained together. Then the cool feel of a saviour touched my fingers and I drew out the small piece of metal that I had been given.

**Save the world and you save yourself. Join the appeal today!**

I might not be saving the world but this was saving me. Next time I might not totally ignore them or shot them a glare if they have the balls to approach me. I forced the piece of metal into the locking mechanism of the cuff on my left hand, tightening the cuff a little before putting pressure on the lodged bit of metal.

 

If I could hear one sound before I die it would be the click on some hand cuffs coming undone. I realised my left wrist, giving a quick rub. It had a small red indentation but nothing to stop me from knocking someone out. Freedom soon came to me as I finish the same technique with my right wrist.

 

So part two complete.

 

I finally took time to look at the surroundings now. The floor boards under me were dulled with age and there were two windows, slits right at the top just to let light in. Well at least I wasn’t underground. Good start.

 

Shuffling of feet drew my attention to a battered white door on the far side of the room before voices came. I rose to my feet, swaying a little bit as the blood rushed to my head which in response I clutched and willed the throbbing to subside quickly.

 

Unfortunately luck had run out in this case since the drug was still present in my body, still dulling my senses. If Hanji or Erwin were here now they probably say I was dulled enough to become a normal human being again.

 

I waltzed over the floorboards, avoiding ones that looks like they would groan some guy getting double dick up his ass.

 

“He’s not gonna be awake for another hour, the boss will be here before then. So stop fucking pacing around.”

 

Okay, two guys. Not bad. Odds are a little unfair but they probably didn’t’ have any tranquilisers on them. Probably guns or knives. Those I could handle. And if it was fists then they were honestly and truly fucked.

 

Alright, next was getting their attention.

 

“Where the fuck am I?! Come out you fucking bastard and give me some fucking answers!”

 

Outside the door fell silent and I couldn’t help a small smirk making its way onto my face as they were obviously had no idea what to do. It felt strange releasing growling noises like some rabid animals when I already knew they were there but it snapped them out of their mute daze.

 

The handle jiggled a bit as the sound of metal sliding against metal then the click of the lock turning. In door open inwards, and I was perched beside the door hole, opposite the now open door. The moment I saw a face in my line of view, my body launched forward. I went for a simple upper cut.

 

My fist swung swiftly and deft from practice on both living and non-living (dummies for any idiots who think I mean the undead). Once my fist connected with the bone I sent a silent prayer up to the heavens, that it either KO the guy or stunned him while dealt with his partner. Honestly I didn’t really have a plan pasted this part.

 

The guy stumbled back from shear force and I heard the slamming of heavy footsteps as the other guy stumbled away to avoid collision. I took this opportunity to bolt from my space into the narrow corridor and instantly my eyes fell on the other male.

 

The one who had just received my attack had slumped to the floor, doing a pretty good imitation of a dead person but the faint rise and fall of his chest dismissed that idea. My eyes remained on other guy. I could see why he was pacing up and down. He was a scrawny little thing, probably about twenty with an attempt as a moustache and trimmed brown hair.

 

His eyes were insanely large and dread danced in them as he began taking steps back from me. He was hastily reaching into a small pocket in his jacket, too small for a gun or a knife but not too small for a…

 

My body moved of its own accord when my brain processed the finally bit of information but when I saw his thumb move underneath the fabric I knew I had been too slow. Fuck this. I was going to give your pathetic ass a good time but after this I’ll beat the fucking shit from you.

 

I barrelled fully into his, feeling my shoulder collide with his stomach and savouring the sound of the air being squeezed from him. He continued to struggle backward when I stopped, bent double as he held his stomach protectively. My poised elbow fell down onto his head and I didn’t even bother to look backwards as I moved onwards. With the sound of how limply his body fell to the ground I knew that they wouldn’t be much trouble.

 

I swiped the phone that had fallen from his pocket as he collapsed, continuing to walk as I checked the call log.

 

**04/07/14**

**To Boss**

**00:00:07**

**Call again?**

 

So who ever the fuck wanted me out of the picture was now alerted that I was escaping. Fucking great. Breaking out of Alcatraz would be so much simpler than trying to escape this place. If I ever met that bastard who tranqed me, he better hope he knows a fucking perfect plastic surgeon.

 

I had no real clue of where I was going. All I knew was that it was 4 in the morning of the next day, so if I got back before I had to go to work no one would be non the wiser. Plus the fact I think that’s one of the best sleeps I had since my mother’s murder, even if those bastards don’t understand hygiene.

 

I moved along the corridor and the more further I got into goddamn place the cleaner seemed but the more maze like it became. The pus colour walls slowly faded into a more delicate cream colour then pure white. The worm eaten floor boards began to strength and no longer groan under my footsteps but it didn’t stop the sound of heavy boots echoing in the corridors surrounding me.

 

There was a junction which split into three more corridors. Hopefully at the end of one of them might have a clue to the bloody exit and a small spark of hope began to illuminate inside of me. However, with three figures appearing from the left corridor in the junction it stamped out the hope.

 

A pair of fingers grabbed the spark and forced it to allow darkness to take over, which the hands were in form of guns and not the tranquiliser types.

 

The moment all here saw me two of them raised their gun in my direction, the third looking at the others for guidance but hesitantly copied what they were doing. He seemed like the guy from before, the twat-bag who caused all this chasing.

 

Out of natural instinct my eyes slid shut, waiting for a bullet to rip apart my flesh but after a second only a drop of a warm liquid fell on my cheek.

 

When my eyes opened I wished I had kept them shut.

 

At this point nothing seemed real any more.

The art work that was once living matter painted on the wall wasn’t real.

 

The porcelain shell that was fractured and spilling its pink doughy matter like a faulty cup wasn’t real.

 

The beast whose face was painted in true war paint and held a smile that was falling into an abyss of insanity wasn’t real.

 

None of it was real.

 

The beast had been branded a recurring dream that saved me from my emotion by everyone else and for me at a time. But that wasn’t real.

 

My body wanted me to run. I never ran away, my body and mind never wanted to but I was facing the thing that could finally allow me closure to my mother’s murder.

 

And it scared me.

 

Even the sound of gun going off and meeting solid beast flesh didn’t allow my body to move from the spot. The warm spot of liquid travelled down my cheek, landing on my lips and allowing me to taste the copperiness of it.

 

What shook me from my paralyzed state was any actually shake. Well more like the person was trying to rag my arm off. My whole body and mind wrenched away from them, a lethal glare heading right there way.

 

But in reality it was being wasted because one of the few people who were immune to its effect was shaking my arm off.

 

Before I even had drawn a breath to let out every profanities and questions that came out of my mouth, it was cut off by Mikasa.

 

“Don’t even ask Levi. We’ll explain anything when we aren’t in danger okay? So either fall unconscious so I’ll carry you out or just come with us.”

 

I was about to question the us part. Sounds stupid, that that was the only question I wanted to ask and not “What the fuck are you doing here?”, “Where the fuck am I?” and “And how did you fucking goddamn find me when even I don’t know where I am”.

 

The mushroom blond kid appeared from around the corridor, tiptoeing past the steadily growing lake of blood from the deformed carcass that once had been pointing a gun at my head. That’s when my head snapped up to where the beast once was. All that met my gaze was the other white corridor leading on from this one.

 

The gaze then fell onto the wall by my side, the metallic smell of blood finally reaching my nose. It did remind me a child’s painting, no clear structure and everything natural about it. Apart from the fact it was made by blood. And that there were pieces of skull dug into the way with chunks of slit brain clinging to it pathetically.

 

My observing of carnage was abruptly stop when I was practically thrown in the direction of it but instead manoeuvred around the red sea by the cast iron grip of my sister on my wrist. I was supposed to be the fucking older sibling, guiding his little sister around. But at this minute I did feel weak enough to give in to her demands of moving me.

 

We travelled down so many corridors that looked identical to all the ones before I lost all sense of direction and had a feeling my sister had by the way she was blindly following the kid in front of us. Armin his name I think it is but after what I‘ve seen, I think I‘m allowed to get away with some basic name forgetting.

 

The faint screams I tried to pretend were all in my mind were most likely the reason we weren’t stopped as we weaved our way through the maze I had been trapped it.

 

The x number of corners we turned ended in a plain metal door, which had been ripped from its hinges and lay broken and bent as a pathway to freedom.

 

Armin reached there before us, his chest rising and falling rapidly while my sister hadn’t even broken a sweat and neither had I. Instead of escaping into the light of day we escaped into darkness, but the cool morning air washed over my body was gladly welcomed.

 

“Alright, we aren’t in that much danger anymore. Explain”

 

Mikasa looked conflicting for a second, her eyes down casting to the metal stairway we were on as she seemed lost in thought. When she started the lip biting I knew I wasn’t going to get any answer so instead I turned to the blond who was staring aimlessly down the hall way. His muscles along his arms were rigid; most likely ready to make a run at the moment danger appeared.

 

“Oi, blondie. Care to explain?”

 

I’m pretty sure he left the ground a couple of centimetres when I spoke to him, slowly turning his head around and looking at me like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

 

“It’s a bit…. bit of a long story Mr Ackerman, Sir. It would be best if we could get back to our home before we beginning telling it.”

 

He fell over some of his words but seemed to be the calmest out of all of us.

 

“Fine, take me to your house and you can begin telling the story and it better answer all my fucking questions.”

 

Armin visibly flinched at my swearing and Mikasa noticed it, looking up and shooting me a look that screamed for me to fuck off and behave. Typical for Mikasa to act mother hen to her friends and not her own blood.

 

She didn’t bother to grab me this time and nodded for Armin to lead the way, who seemed more than happy to get away from me. He escaped like a bat out of hell down the stairs, taking two at a time where Mikasa followed at a much calmer pace. She moved her scarf over her nose and mouth again.

 

I took one glance back down the corridor and ignored the feral voice that seemed to be emitting from it and took to following my sister.

 

My mum’s old blue Honda Civic (2006 I think) lay dormant in the shadows of neighbouring flats. Armin was waiting, still on edge by the passenger car for Mikasa to open it. By time I got there the two were just climbing in and I took my place in my back.

 

I smell of febreeze hit my nose and I felt my body naturally relax. It seemed a habit from both me and Mikasa to keep things clean and organised however the empty take away cartons told me that she was more relaxed than me.

 

The car vibrated as it came to life and began reversing from alleyway, Miaksa face concentrating deeply on her task while Armin still remained watching the entrance. A relieved breath left my lips at the calmness of Mikasa driving. She had given three driving instructors heart attacks and nearly caused a junction to be closed down.

 

As we pulled away I swear I saw something come from the doorway we have left, and from the corner of my eye I saw Armin’s face soften before moving to look forward again, not before meeting my sister’s gaze and giving a nod. This would definitely be one of my questions.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Location XXXX 5:32am )**

 

“This better not be your goddamn home Mikasa.”

 

An underlying growl came with the words as I stared at the decrepit small warehouse that the car was parked next to. Weeds were spread like wild fire all the way around, smashed crates littered around the edge of the building and the windows of the building smashed in. The only thing that seemed original feature still in decent condition was the barbed while fence which had warning signs of them having electricity running through them.

 

Neither Mikasa nor Armin bothered to answer me, which pissed me off greatly since I came here to get fucking answers. Instead they got out of the car and once I had gotten out she locked it and headed for a gap in the fence. Armin eyed me warily but sped up to catch up with my sister, most likely not wanting to stay in my company due to the irritable aura I was probably giving off.

 

I wasn’t going to get any answers standing around the morning cold so I wandered after them, making sure not to snag any of my clothing on the fierce-looking barbs that cluttered the fence entrance.

 

When I got inside I nearly threw up. Spider webs littered every available air space while inch thick dust covered every surface. This was a double story warehouse it appeared, and if this is what the ground looked like I didn’t want to think about all the bird shit and rat shit on the second. But Mikasa kept moving forward, along a less dusty and filthy path that looked like it had been recently mopped and brushed.

 

Once we turned the corner we came to a chain-link door with a set of metal stairs behind it and which we were soon heading up after Mikasa practically tore the door off. I braced myself for the smell of shit and dust but it never came.

 

Instead what hit me was an expansive looking flat. What faced me was a fitted kitchen and as I turned the corner I was met with a living area with a large used black leather sofa, thick rug and a 40” screen planted on the wall.

 

“Sit down Levi. You’ll need a drink while you listen to this.”

 

She mumbled as she headed towards the kitchen. I heard feet shuffling but didn’t bother to look in the direction Blondie was going, instead taking a seat on the sofa. Once seated I reached down, opening the sides of the seat to check for any old food or dust. Luckily there were just a few hair pins and pens down the side.

 

Voices came from the direction the feet went, not loud enough to make out what they were saying but loud enough to know there was two. I had unconsciously turned my head at this stage to try and pick up what was being said. However it swung back around when a glass was placed (forced) into my hand and Mikasa took her place in a similar looking chair that was on my side.

 

I glanced at the half full glass of whiskey, taking a sniff before taking a large sip, enjoying the burning feeling in my throat as I let out a heated sigh. Five minutes of silence between us a walking in the other room came to a close with two pair of feet on the metal floor.

 

“Oh, hey Levi.”

 

The lethargic voice drew my attention to a dishevelled Eren on the opposite side of the sofa, he limply rubbing his left eye. I hate to admit it, being my best friend and boss’ boyfriend, but his bed hair did look cute on him, easily with the lazy smile he gave me.

 

He climbed ungracefully over the arm, plonking himself on the opposite end to me and tucked his legs underneath his body while he leaned his elbow on the arm of the sofa, his head falling sluggishly onto it.

 

At this point I could appreciate the nice toned tanned legs that peeked from under his body since he was wearing a loose pair of boxers.

 

“Armin told me you had some questions to ask.”

 

My gaze fell back from his leg to his face, his smile gone and so was the sleepy glint in his eye. These mood changes would be the death of me. One minute was acting like a sleepy cutie and then next minute he seemed more like a serious investigator.

 

“Mikasa promised me a story and my questions answered”

 

The glare he shot Mikasa was worthy of being in our family but she just shrugged it off like a pest.

 

“If you want the long story and Mikasa promised it then I’ll guess I’ll have to tell it”

 

Eren seemed to take a deep breath, almost as if he was going to say it all on that breath but there was unstableness in those Caribbean eyes and a something that belonged to all of them.

 

“You’ve met my mother before haven’t you? Carla Jӓger? She was a pretty woman with honey eyes and my colour hair in a pony tail that went over her shoulder?”

 

His voice was on the tip of breaking when he started, making a movement over his shoulder when he mentioned about the ponytail and all I replied with was a nod. It seemed enough for him to continue.

 

“Both my parents had been missionaries before they had me. They were flown out when I was ten to do some work on the poorer parts of the world; my mum was an excellent teacher and my father a good doctor. After the first week the village they were helping was attacked by this other gang and my mother was crushed under the rubble of one of the houses she was working in then shot through the head. My dad’s corpse was never found so they have no idea if he is alive or not.

 

My mum had a lot in her savings account from her old job and from dad’s job, ready to allow us to go to university or whatever so we lived on that for a while. Then when I was 15, on my birthday, an old ‘friend’ of my dad’s turned up on our doorstep looking for me. He offered me a job in the military in the research department as a test subject and if I did well they would make me a solider. It had been my ambition since my mother’s death to be a solider.”

 

Revenge driven for the mother’s murder. We have more in common than just enjoying teasing Erwin.

 

“So I jumped at the chance. I didn’t talk to Mikasa at all, or Armin since I didn’t want them to stop or worry about me so over the days I packed and left details for them then I left at the end of the week. It was in another country, more deserted and flattened by wars. Once I got there I was forced to bunk in the same quarters as some of the other test subjects. All of them were 17, joined the military then chosen so I was out numbered really. They were all friendly.

 

We all went through extensive training. Muscles building, mental training and relaxing. It didn’t work well the relaxing part since I have had anger issues since I was young but it helped a little. I didn’t feel the need to punch Doctor Jean out anymore. Anyway, one day we were ushered into the hospital part and lined up. The guy who enrolled me said it was time for the test subjects for the Chimera and we were the 12th serum batch for making super soldiers. I think I was the third one and all I can remember is being forced into a room, sat down and a woman came to me holding a needle filled with stuff. It was painless I think, it’s been so long I can’t remember but I can’t remember, Anyway it was right into my neck into the main artery. Once it was done I was lead to a new part of the establishment. We went about our normal business, but over the next few days we realised, well I realised, and we were caged in like livestock. Soldiers with guns were positioned at every entrance and barbed wire closed us in.

 

Loads of scientists checked on us but I grew attached to one in particular. Nothing weird. She was a grown woman with two kids and married.”

 

I watched his face intently, his lip biting down at the end of the sentence, preventing anymore words from escaping that he didn’t want. Once more he drew a large breath, regulating his breathing before continuing on.

 

“After two month the serum showed it affected. Muscles growth went out of control, fangs grew, claws grew, speed, regeneration. You name it and it probably happened to one of us. We were slowly becoming monsters but I was determined I was still human. Even the female scientist said I was occurring to my DNA.

 

After a month of the changes occurring, one of the test subjects broke. From what I heard they were playing a game of cards when she accused him of cheating. They got into an argument and before anyone could get involved she had smashed him head into the concrete and broken several tables. They shot her with two tranqs before dragging her out. We never saw her again.

 

About a week after that incident, which no one dare talk about, we were sent on our first mission and honestly I was excited. I developed more animal based abilities, but I showed nothing on the outside unless pissed off or wanting it. But the female scientist dragged me aside and told me it was a trap, they were planning on bombing us while we were out on the field using radiation to kill the regenerating them.

 

We did escape, along with Doctor Jean as well. While the commander was focusing on making sure nothing escaped from that field, he wasn’t monitoring where his staff was going. She somehow got me back into Britain. I never find out how. She tranquilised me and I was out for the whole experience. The next thing I remember was pulling up here and she told me to hide here and she would bring food for me. In everyone else’s eyes, I had to be dead.”

 

So yeah, I was right. This guy real name was Eren Jӓger, not Eren Yeager.

 

“Over the next few months I mastered blending in with the crowd, keeping my head low and beast powers locked away. But it didn’t stop me from noticing people tailing the female scientist. They had to be from Chimera. She had run away so she had something to hide. At this point I had no idea where Doctor Jean had gone.

 

I feared for her life but I knew it would make it worse if I told her what I had seen so I tailed to protect her. So one night she was driving herself and her son home from her new job in the labatory, I listened in that her son wanted a job there.

 

They were being tailed for a few miles till they came to the forest. The sun was already setting. I was using my speed to move through the forest to watch them and I saw them swerve in front of the female scientist’s car. I could… I COULD HAVE SAVED HER. I KNEW THEY WOULD TAKE HER LIFE BUT I WAS SO SCARED TO DIRTY MY HANDS WITH OTHER BLOOD, I COULDN’T PROTECT HER LIKE SHE PROTECTED ME. I was weak…so so weak….

 

The son had run into the forest at this point and I watched them so after him. I crawled from the darkness to her figure. The radio was still playing one of her CDs she loved, two steps from Hell: Undying love. She used to play it a lot to relax me. I couldn’t bare to look at the shot wounds, her blood mixing with her midnight hair and dripping from her gentle lips. I couldn’t look into those dead eyes without wanting to shot myself for failing her. I closed her eyes and that when I heard those bastards calling at her son.

 

I realised I had already dirtied my hands with her blood; it was my fault she was killed. If she hadn’t of helped me escaped and just let me die like the monster I am then she would still be alive. That’s when I snapped. And the twats that were hunting had become the hunted. I heard the son fall, I didn’t know what over but he was going to die if I didn’t attack. The first man I leapt on his back, my claws already out. I crushed his face like a can before digging my claws in and ripping out his cheeks. The second one didn’t even have time to shot me. I grabbed his waist and smashed his side into the tree, leaving him to be the new tree man.

 

I then ran at the son, scaring him to the point where he lost consciousness before picking him up and took him to the nearest house and left him on the door step.”

 

My mind was rejecting every piece of information that was being said to me. The words coming out of his mouth were not real. My mind remained numb so the only thing I could reply was.

 

“The female scientist was Kuchel Ackerman wasn’t it? Mine and Mikasa’s mother. And that son you saved was me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/
> 
> Was:  
> Levi 26  
> Eren 22  
> Mikasa 21  
> Armin 21
> 
> Now:  
> Levi 26  
> Eren 24  
> Mikasa 23  
> Armin 23
> 
> Kuchel Ackerman's death:  
> Levi 18  
> Eren 16  
> Mikasa 15  
> Armin 15


	6. Is it your fault or mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets some answers about Eren and Marco is confused about the sample.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Not even gonna talk about how late this chapter is.  
> -But I have upped the amount of words to 5000+  
> -Marco and Jean make an appearance  
> -Levi and Erwin sound a little bit perverted
> 
> -First day of sex week holiday and I've come down with a fucking cold! Dx

**(Location XXXX 6:00am )**

The sofa sudden shook from Eren’s movement of throwing himself off it and stormed his way back to the room he had come from, the door slamming behind him with such force that the wood would have most likely cracked on impact. The other two before was silent, Mikasa idly playing with a loose string on the arm of her chair while Armin had drawn his knees to his chest, his head buried in them as if trying to hide himself away from the world.

His head rose a little bit, looking over his knees but his hair shielded his eyes from my gaze but Mikasa met it. She shifted, leaning over the arm to her red backpack, unzipping it and dipping her hand in. I heard the clatter of pens, crunching of paper before she obtained when she was searching for, her furrowed concentrated face relaxing into a more neutral one but I could see the ache within her eyes. I could feel my own eyes widening a little bit when the shape emerged and placed on the table before mindlessly being slid over to Armin.

“It’s your turn”

Me and Mikasa never had a true brother and sister relationship really. We protected each other and supported but we hardly ever made contact and only got involved in emotions if it meant we could fight someone else. But hearing how weak her voice was, how low and strained, I felt a swell of standing up to pull her close to me. It resisted the urge though, at this point I doubted by body could even move even if I wanted it too.

A trembling hand came from the other chair, grabbing to the gun as he uncurled himself, forcing his feet down with more force than usual. Most likely making sure he is actually stable to walk. He was soon gone out of my vision, his footsteps echoing before following by the opening of the most likely damaged door. Once it was opening feral growls and snarls came from it, glass and other things shattering against the wall before it was once more closed off.

I didn’t hear the gun off so instead my attention turned to Mikasa.

“How long have you known?”

She jumped a little at my voice, as if forgetting there was more than the trio there. She didn’t answer for a few minutes, instead taking in deep breaths as she relaxed herself down. She moved her legs up which caused me to fear she was shuttering herself off. I was finally getting fucking answers and the three people who had them were shutting themselves off. My fear was unneeded as her legs moved underneath her, her head rising a little bit as she looked over at me. Her eyes were slightly red but stood strong as she met my gaze.

“Since her death. The day she died Eren ran to our door, crying about killing our mum. He was covered from head to toe in blood, crouching like a child and whispering it over and over again. I got him inside and shoved him in the bath. I washed him for a while but noticed he had stop talking and realised he was staring at me. But instead of seeing the friend that I knew, I saw the beast. Then he started talking about protecting. He repeated the names over and over again, exact same order, every single one of his friends. Protect. Protect. Protect. He only stopped when I got him to take five sleeping pills and he passed out. That’s when I got a call about you and so phoned dad for him to see you”

She held my gaze fast, the iron shield that was famous in our family standing firm in her eyes and not letting any emotions out, but the tear released and sliding down her cheek said otherwise. She wiped the offending tear away before turning her attention back to the empty chair opposite.

“After I got back from you he was gone, a draft was saved on my phone of this address.” She motioned with her hand to the building we were currently in before continuing, her voice returning gradually back to normal and I noticed the twitching of a small smile coming to her face.

“He had gone back to the normal by this time and explained to me what had happened. Soon after Armin found out Eren was still alive ad he found a way to get some documents for this place and for Eren to change his last name. Plus for him to get enrolled into college with us.”

I downed the last bit of my whiskey, placing the empty glass on the dark oak coffee table infront of me. One thing had to be asked.

“Can you answer me one question?”

Mikasa looked back over at me, her eyebrow arched in a questioning manner before slowly nodding and becoming more alert.

“If he’s genetically altered can he have kids? Because if their gonna be kids with Erwin’s eyebrows I need to buy an industrial shaver”

Mikasa stared at me dumbstruck, raising her hand slowly to her mouth to cover it. It did nothing to hide the smile behind it and the held back laugh that was threatening to come out. Her eyes closed tight, wrinkling at the corner before opened them, composing herself.

“Ha… Not that I know of. And he’s promised me he’s having safe sex with Erwin” A smirk fell on her face as mine obvious recoiled a bit, looking away. I did not want to fucking know the sex habits on my sister’s friend or boss.

“Don’t give me that face. You asked”

“Yeah, but my boss’ sex life is none of my business”

She just shrugged as her face fell back to neutral but the smile still tugged on her features.

“Anyway, Eren should be out for half an hour so I better make us something to eat. Pretty sure they didn’t feed you”

In response to the mentioned of food my stomach gave a inhuman growl which answered her question. She moved away from me and towards the kitchen unit where I stood up, taking the empty glass, and followed after her.

The kitchen was surprisingly clean comparing to downstairs. The floor was covered by a lino that looked like black marble slabs and there was light wooden laminate as countertops with basic things like a kettle and microwave dotted around them. Mikasa pulled open the fridge door, making a humming noise as she seemed to look at her choices.

“Looks like we need to go shopping again Armin. And this time not allow Eren to push the trolley”

She left the fridge wide open, carrying a packet of ham, cheese and some eggs, which inside showed a large amount of meat rather than any other food types.

“Well his metabolism is extremely fast and he nearly broke Jean’ arm when we restricted the amount he ate.”

Armin appeared beside me, placing the gun on the island before sitting on one of the stools. He flashed me a small smile before looking at Mikasa who was in the middle of making the first omelette. Mikasa simply nodded before looking back over at him.

“So what actually happened?”

I aimed the questioned at Armin, taking a seat beside him as I leaned my elbows on the work top. My eyes board into him but he only seemed a little intimidated.

“As why were you kidnapped, or why Eren went crazy without meat?”

I pondered for a second. The latter sounded like an interesting story but after what the hell I had been through I deserved a proper explanation, but whoever it was I had a itching feeling that it was the same people who got those men to kill my mother.

“I want to know why the hell I was kidnapped and not the people who are his goddamn friend!”

Mikasa shot me a look when Armin looked down at his hands on the counter top before looking up at me. Those two eyes of his seemed to have two settings, one sad and puppy like while the other, well the other could prove that he was actually Hanji long lost brother.

“Well Chimera was the project name, of course named from the mythical creature which was a mixture of different animals. The company is called Stohess. The project was classed as a failure shortly after Eren’s group was eliminated. So they went to tie up loose ends.”

Meaning my mum was a loose end. He didn’t need to say anything. She knew and therefore she was a danger, plus she seemed suspected of hoarding one as well. And killing her flushed Eren out, proving a beast still alive.

“And my killing Mrs Ackerman, they drew Eren out and proved he survived so have been after him since. If my computer was right you got some of his finger prints and scanned them in, bring you up with his old self, the deceased one. So it meant you knew something was wrong. And since you are the son of the woman who saved him, you are now a suspect. Plus it was you who he saved so you were probably used as bait to draw him out.”

He drew invisible pictures with the fingers on the table, connecting all his points before finally stopping.

“You might as well know that Eren’s getting worse. I analyse his blood every few weeks and the number of beast cells have exceed the original cells, meaning there are a lot more triggers and a lot more beast moments”

“So stop getting kidnapped”

Mikasa butted in, placing the plates in front of us two with some force as she sent a glare my way.

“Well I’m so sorry for getting myself kidnapped when you did a shitty job of getting rid of all the evidence”

She opened her mouth to retort but closed it, instead turning around abruptly and went to make her own food. If they goddamn wanted to keep Eren’s freaky side a secret then they should be more damn careful.

A door slammed behind me, the others two jumping as their head swung around. They seemed to be in shock as footsteps echoed behind me. From my peripheral vision I saw Armin’s hand moving towards the gun on the island and twisted around.

I would have jumped like the others if I wasn’t use to shocks by job. But my eyes widened considerably at the face four inches from mine. The face belonged to Eren -that much was true- but through his eyes, Eren wasn’t at home.

The pupil slowly constricted into thin strips, so he was either curious or about to rip my face off. And from what I’ve seen I wasn’t really sure which one it was. My eyes twitched to his nose which flared slightly before breathing out, sending bout of hot breath onto my collar bones before moving back to the pair of yellow sapphires. The pupils flickered back up to me, meeting my own gaze. Goosebumps ran riot up my arm and an involuntary shiver sprinted down my spine as they probed at me, searching for hidden secrets behind the walls in my eyes.

His head ever so slightly tilted to the right, enough to make that chaos of hair cover his left eyes, leaving the one eye left but the effects were still in full force. The moment he began to close the distance between us I began to lean backwards, willing for the space between my back and the counter to last forever. But as fucking normal, the hard surface stopped me but yet Eren was approaching more. Now two inches away I could hear the faint rumbling coming from his throat, affectionate but still not exactly normal.

A primal smell mixed with lynx infected my senses, my eyes flicking down to see the soft lips that he owned move into a smirk worthy of myself, a single white fang contrasting with the tanned skin. At this point it was the fact that I had my sister and her best friend in the same room as me (I think) that I hadn’t succumbed to the big voice in my telling me to kiss those fucking gorgeous lips and force him to take me right then and there. Not something you really something you do in front of your little sister.

The voice in my head got louder when a puff of hot air heated up my lips (followed by my body) a few degrees however was diminished by a few simple words.

“You have got some granola bar stuck in your teeth Levi”

A line from Eren Yeager’s book on how to fucking spoil the mood. He moved away, the trance by the golden eyes broken due to the fact they were dissolving back into the more human colour. Well as human as you can go with Eren Yeager’s eyes, that shit isn’t normal. He retreated to the fridge, looking into it before taking out a piece of steak.

“You’re not eating it raw. It’s bad for your human health”

Eren brow frowned as he placed the plate with the slab of meat on the table and for a second I thought he wasn’t going to listen and just go and eat it.

“Mikasa, stop babying me. I wasn’t going to, I was waiting for you to finish with th-”

“Isn’t anyone going to fucking explain to me what the hell just happened?”

My voice came out more pissed then I wanted it to be but it startled Eren, Mikasa being use to it already and simply turned to me, giving me a bored look.

“He was testing you”

Armin spoke up this time. During the ‘testing’ he had disappeared and reappeared beside me, but this time with a white lab coat.

“It seems to be a common factor in all animals. If they stare into their eyes, you can see their true intentions. He was doing that to you. You smelt of the soldiers who kidnapped you so his beast side was suspicious of you. If you had of tried to fight back or he saw something in your eye, you probably would be missing half a face and most of your neck.”

I gulped at that part and took a glance over at Eren who was handling the pan and meat while Mikasa sat down with her omelette.

“Has he attacked any of you? Beside this Jean”

“Your making me sound like some stupid rapid animal Levi”

Eren spoke up this time, looking over at him with careful eyes. Even with the human side awake, it was obvious he didn’t trust me. And honestly, I don’t think the other two did. At this minute I was a outsider, not to be trusted and I’m pretty sure each one would go out of their way to protect the others. In reality, I was more at threat from this Stohess then all three of them. So to save my own ass I would have to trust them.

“Calm down brat. Does Erwin know about your beast side?”

Eren muscles froze, staring at me before a blush came over his face. I blame the smell of the beast side that still lingered for the blood going to my groin as he looked back at his meat.

“Only once, but it was during sex and I explained I got too excited and that’s why there were bloody claw marks down his back. You could practically see his ego inflating. Otherwise, he thinks I’m a perfectly normal person.”

Armin too was blushing bright red, staring at the empty plates with a bit of cheese left on and Mikasa seemed to be glaring at Eren’s back. It didn’t seem that she was pissed off at his beast side coming out, more pissed off at the fact he had already fucked Erwin within two weeks of going out.

Again, it was a bit weird hearing about your boss’ sex life but then again, it fuelled my imagination for Eren. Yes, I grant this is a bit perverted but there was only 2 years between us and I had been celibate for a year. But it still didn’t answer the proper question. Did he claw the back because he was being fucked, or because he was fucking?

So many questions to ask but not enough friend or trust points to ask them yet. Eren sat down opposite me, pink still dusting his cheeks as he began to eat the meat. There was a comfortable silence between us, Mikasa and Eren eating (more like devouring) their food while Armin jotted things down on a notepad from his pocket.

“So what are all your plans for today?”

It was Mikasa that spoke first, sounding like the mother-hen she always is with these two. Armin looked up for a brief second, looking between us all individually before looking back at his note pad.

“I’m going to see Jean. I have some more information for us to discuss and some samples as well.”

He tapped his pen on his notepad every few words before sliding off his chair and heading back from the laboratory, the type Hanji would love in her house, to most likely get set up to see this ‘Jean’ and whenever samples scientists loved. The few times Hanji had told me, I always tuned out of her ramblings so at this point, I had no clue what blondie had gone to do.

Eren licked a bit of meat juice from his lips, his eyes slightly hooded as he savoured the taste. He gave a small cough to hide his embarrassment, his eyes returning back to normal.

“Most likely having some kind of sample took from me then I have a shift at 2. Then I have lessons at 5 while 6.”

“Same here, I’ll pick you up to go to lessons. But I’ve got to go to my shift now so I’ll get a lift with Armin so you’ll take my car. In other words get your arse to the lab and let him take those samples”

Eren released a less than friendly rumble from his throat but obeyed, sluggishly moving off the stool and disappeared where Armin had gone.

“Can’t believe you had a crush on that guy when you were ten.”

I grimed when I received a wet dishcloth to the face instead of a vocal reply and listened to the footsteps that faded past me. I placed the dishcloth on the table and finally struck by the coldness of the kitchen. Now all three had gone, the life had been drained from it. The silence hit me at full force.

I wanted to be angry at Eren. If he hadn’t been so pathetic about dirtying his hands then my mother would still be around _. Not true_. I would still be close to Mikasa. _Not true_. I wouldn’t be in danger. _Not true_.

But I could have done something. I ran and didn’t look back. I ran and needed to be saved. I could have tried to keep close to Mikasa, build us up together like fucking siblings should. I would always be in danger. Both from others and myself.

_Imagine what your mum and Eren saw the day they escaped?_

The people they had been around, teaching them, raising them and helping. Seeing each life torn from existence and not being able to do anything about. Human turned monsters through no fault of their own. The real question in this life was who were the real monsters? The beasts or the people that created them.

“Your mother cried for them”

I was bolted from my mind (and morbid questions thankfully) with Eren’s voice. He was holding a small bit of cotton wool to arm, most likely where he was injected for blood sample. I must have had a look of confused by the way he continued.

“You were talk thinking.”

Ah, so he heard everything. Great, try to stay inside the head next time thoughts?

“But they were too focused on see how far they could go without seeing the consequences. Nothing can suppress a human's curiosity. Neither morals nor humanity”

The tone in his voice was attempting to sound neutral but the angry tone burned in each word, a small inferno igniting in his eyes. But just like it appeared, it was gone in a blink. I honestly didn’t know whether it was his beast side or the kid just had anger issues anyway.

“You mentioned a shift, where do you work brat?”

He frowned once more at the brat part. I think part of my soul simply enjoyed teasing him while the other wanted to see what expression I can get out of him.

“At Rogue Titan, the clothes shop, a few streets down from The 3DMG café”

Hanji had dragged me in there a few times before giving up when I changed my front door lock and put earphones n to block out her nattering. She still came but brought Erwin which probably explains how Erwin and Eren met.

“Did you meet Erwin in the shop?”

“Yep, he squeezed my ass and when I turned around to knock his brains out, he gave me his phone number and asked me out to dinner”

Soooooo romantic Erwin. Extra -5000 points on my respect for him. What shocked me more was the fact that Eren agreed to it without being a little bit suspicious.

“So you just agreed like that? No ‘who the fuck are you?’, ‘don’t you know anything about personal space’ or ‘Eww, your eyebrows looks like furry slugs’”

Eren released a laugh, totally uninhibited and loud but still made my lips want to part and join in him.

“That last one crossed my mind. The first thing that came into my head was ‘if I had his kids they would but eyebrow monsters’. Then I remembered I’m a guy and can’t have babies so I said okay. Anyway, a straight forward guy who tells me exactly what I want is much better to handle than a guy who hides what he wants and expects you to know what he wants.”

So he was more worried about the impossible then worried about his own safety. Because in a struggle, I’m pretty sure Erwin could pin Eren down within a few seconds. In his human form of course, Erwin had no chance if it was against the beast.

“But it is painful having to hide half of me. Whether I’m human and or I’m beast, I don’t know any more. Anyway, I better be getting you back to your apartment.”

His voice sounded pained but he did a brilliant job of keep it from his face and eyes absent of the emotion. He grabbed a group of keys and I took it at a sign for our departure, which meant going through the disgusting room.

“Ever thought of cleaning that other room?”

“Not all of us are clean freaks Levi. You’re the only person I know that bleaches all the floors four times a week.”

“It’s not unusual to like a clean environment.”

“Clean Levi, not void of life”

I replied with a shrug even though he couldn’t see me as he lead me through the room that cleaning forgot. Well I could put the small crying voice of my cleaning urge to the side since I had a nice view of his ass from behind.

God bless skinny jeans.

I was blinded slightly by then sunlight, but Eren hissed in pain as he screwed his eyes shut. Must be to do with some beast shit that affects his eyes, probably making them more sensitive. He grumbled something about stupid shit and Armin was mentioned somewhere within that.

He unlocked the car, sliding into the front seat and ignited the engine. I moved around the front as he revved the engine a bit, acting more like a teenager than the 24 year old he proclaims to be. I rolled my eyes, climbing into the passenger seat and only just as my door closed he forced the car into action. I don’t think I had ever put my seat belt on faster after the first corner pretty much swung me into his lap (tempting but I didn’t want to crash).

He calmed down a little when the landscape became more built up then where they were previously and within an hour he was reversing into a side street near my apartments. I honestly didn’t have much to say to him at this time, but my mind didn’t go down the self-blaming route due to the hum of the engine, even if it reminded me of my mum.

I opened the door and stepped out and closed it. He called my name through the open window and drew my attention to him. His ocean eyes held mind, a shit-eating grin forming on his face.

“You look cute when you are resisting kissing me”

His grin grew wider which probably said a faint blush had formed and by how sickly pale I looked, it meant it stood out more than it shoulder have. He revved the engine once and pulled from the alley way, throwing his head back in laughter at all the profanities and curses that fell from my mouth and would probably earned me a smack around my head from Mikasa and my mum.

_Who the fuck would like a guy like Eren? Like the real Eren?_

_He’s beasty, aggressive, murderous, cute, primitive, primal, hot, loyal, funny, protective, dutiful and someone who I wanted to bend me over._

 

 

Oh fuck me.

* * *

 

**(6 Rose Wall Apartments aka Marco’s Apartment 9:34am)**

This didn’t make any sense at all. Nope. Not one bit. It’s impossible but the evidence is right before me.

I picked up the many papers that were currently over loading my sense of logic and mind, staring at them like the words would change eventually. 46 chromosomes, 23 pairs. This was human but it wasn’t. The blood sample hadn’t nearly broken the machine since it was bringing up DNA that coded for proteins and enzymes that didn’t even exist.

All I could tell was that the thing that lost its blood was male. All the rest of the details were mixed in with this entire new DNA. What confused me even more was the fact some of these proteins did exist, but only in the DNA of an extinct quadruped mammal that hadn’t been around in the past 5 million years. Just after humans had evolved so had worked together but there was no reports of them in any document found yet apart from the fossils.

That’s why it didn’t make sense. Either a human had a big mutation where parts of its DNA are exactly like this creature or someone was doing genetic experiments using part of the DNA from this creature. Cross species. The latter seemed more obvious really but why?

Before I could reach a proper answer the door bell rang and I quickly and clumsily shoved the papers back into my bag before jogging to answer the door. I opened it quickly and was met by the usual straight teeth grin.

“Morning Jean. Shouldn’t you be at work?”

I leaned against the door frame, attempting to act relaxed even though it was tempting to just burst and invite him in for breakfast. They say a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.

“I had a meeting with a colleague this morning. Came over to make sure you hadn’t collapsed after a full night of working”

He gave me a raised eyebrow to add to the hint he was pointing to. A few weeks ago I had, stupidly and not in right mind, decided to stay up three nights on the trot, working on different cases since I was determined to get them finished. I may or may not have ended up fainting due to exhaustion and Jean finding me and getting me back to health. Not that I was complaining. Having a cute guy that made your heart beat faster fawning over you was like having every birthday and Christmas present combined.

But he seemed to enjoy teasing me about it which didn’t help my soaring blood pressure any more as I tried to keep a blush from blooming on my face. I was jealous of Levi being able to keep such a stoic face even when Hanji was humiliating him.

“Please be quiet Jean. Are you stopping for something to eat?”

“Nah, I had my fill at the meeting. Meetings in a café where the other guy is paying are most definitely the best. Just checking up on you and seeing if you fancied having a long night of videogames and films”

Shit, please let me have a day off or let Erwin be in a good mood so I can persuade him.

“One moment, let me just check my calendar”

I darted back inside and moved straight to the calendar on the wall. It was the only one I had got and unfortunately had got it from Sasha as a Christmas present and she had taken the liberty of getting me one of the fireman ones with only their helmet covering what really needed to be covered. Not to mention she stuck faces of Jean on each one (they were now removed since he came around to my apartment a lot).

Right, I have Thursday free.

“I have Thursday off Jean” I called from the kitchen. I have never been a fan of shouting but I had to make sure that day was alright for him as well.

“That’s fine. My boss owes me a few days off. I’ll buy take out if you buy a load of crap we can eat afterwards”

“Did you actually ever grow up Jean?” I asked as I headed back to the door, walking more steadily this time as he sent me another smile, shaking his head. I released a soft chuckle and caught sight of a little bit of red sprinkled on his cheek. He gave a small cough, seeming to test his voice before stuttering.

“Alright Marco, I’ll see you later”

And with that he was gone, I listening to his retreating footsteps with a smile on my face. I closed the door, flicking the locks before heading back to my study.

Time to get back to both solving the impossible with the DNA and planning the impossible with Jean.

 

_(The Jean part reined 95% over my thoughts for the next few hours)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/
> 
> If any of you have seen Beauty and the Beast, and can guess which character Marco is gonna represent then I'm truly sorry about where this might be leading -bows for forgiveness-


	7. Beast or Human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is getting worse and Levi has a surprise in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -On time (just)  
> -5000+ words  
> -The sun is draining all my energy over this first week so how this got done I don't know Dx  
> -I have no idea what to get men as gifts (All the meanings behind it and pictures in case you are curious will be at the end)
> 
> -Hope you are all having a good holiday so far!

**(White Edge Studio 10:13am )**

No.

I refused to believe any of this was Eren’s fault. He was a beast but his conscience was human and stronger than his instinct. He keeps criminals alive even if he wishes to give judgement, this scene screamed inhumane and so did my mind but a small voice was praying that it was another beast.

I wish they had removed the body before we had arrived but they couldn’t properly remove the body when it was in pieces.

So I stood in front of a firework of blood decorating the wall, behind the yellow tap that prevented people from stepping in the lake of blood that was similar to the one I had seen a week ago in the kidnapping. But Eren had an objective then. This wasn’t focused. This was carnage.

The body had been killed over and over again. Marco was using the blood to try and identify who is actually was since we couldn’t use any face or body. Every mark upon the skin had been skinned off and left floating in the blood, like small petals. The creature who did this obvious didn’t want this man to be identified.

The face its self no longer existed. The skull was still there but claws had gouged all the flesh out; cheeks, around the eyes, under the chin to the point the tongue fell through the bottom. His eyes remained through, staring out, frozen forever in the moment of his death.

The chest cavity was ripped open, the ribs obviously been gripped and forcefully broken like people do with a wishbone. But not a single organ touched, especially the heart. Full of blood but like every single one, was left alone.

The rip in his shoulder was the killer blow, Hanji informed me. It snapped the neck with the forces away from each other but it still didn’t make the death any less painful. The collar bone stuck out jagged from the flesh along with the shoulder, a stream of blood stained down side of the chest.

Eren wouldn’t. He couldn’t.

Was it anger? Erwin had informed me yesterday he would be free a lot more since he and Eren had split. Apparently they had just been trying out and he didn’t see it would work but did Eren just see it as a trying out? Was he showing the world what he could do if you got on the wrong side of it? ‘Hurt me and I’ll show you what happens’. It happened with my mother. They broke Eren so he broke them.

I stepped away from the scene to allow the body bag past for what was left of it and turned away, repulsed by the scene that had saved me twice but couldn’t stomach it when it didn’t seem to have a purpose. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket, drawing it out and looked at the name. Mikasa. The one person who could shine some goddamn light on this situation. I slid to answer it, moving towards a side exit, flashing my palm to Hanji to show I would be five minutes. She didn’t reply but I could see she got my point. Before I could even greet, she forced her voice in.

“Have you seen Eren?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

The line at the end had mumbled voices, her hand over the receiver. Probably taking Armin or this ‘Jean’. She came back on the line, her voice heavy and desperate (for the first time).

“Meet us at the Gear coffee shop in fifteen minutes”

The bleep of the other person hanging up rang after her voice. Great, two people who didn’t know common manners. I moved back into the studio, looking at several finished works that most likely belonged to the murdered man.

I stared at one in particular. It was unlike the others, which were either the city scape or random shapes in random colours. It was sketch of a young woman, the lips curved in a gentle smile but the eyes were dull, lifeless. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, decorated by a single ribbon.

Whoever she was, she didn’t want to be there.

“Hanji, take this picture. She might be able to give us some light on this fucking case”

Hanji moved beside me, bounding slightly. She was going on about how this could have been supernatural and would have had the others looking for summoning circles. She adjusted her glasses, looking at the pictures.

“She definitely looked uncomfortable, but there is anger and hatred in her eyes and the way her muscles are drawn. She could be out suspect.”

Hanji looked over at Moblit; how he had stopped her from touching evidence and going on her crazy theories and not had a heart attack yet, I’ll never know. He passed her an evidence bag without needing to be asked before she carefully slid it over the art work.

She wasn’t as careful handing to Moblit since she slung it over her shoulder and Moblit had to dive to catch it. I didn’t even bother to shout at her, telling she was an imbecile and an insane one at that. It went into one ear and out the other.

“Well you can analyse that, I have to go see my sister for some reason.” Before she had chance to complain I added. “If you don’t want Erwin to hear about all the times I’ve found you filling your stomach instead of working”

“You really are a cold and heartless person Levi”

“Thanks, I pride myself on it.”

And with that I took my leave, practically sprinting to my car and driving off to the café. I parked in the cramped car park, noticing Mikasa’s car on the far side. The café was quieter than usual, most likely because all the brats were at work or at school but I saw Mikasa, Armin and I have a feeling the two colour hair guy was this Jean.

Wonder if it is the same Jean that Marco likes. Who knows?

I headed over to them, seating myself beside Mikasa who glanced in my direction before looking at the boys opposite us.

“You’re late”

“Well I’m sorry Mikasa, but I had to deal with someone ripped to pieces this morning and trying to find the bastard who did it”

All three fell silent at this which proved they had reached the conclusion I had. Eren was a suspect and had a high rating.

The two toned guy spoke this time, he looking between Mikasa and Armin.

“Are you sure no other beasts escaped?”

Armin took a sip of his iced lemonade, watching the ice clink together before speaking.

“I hacked into some of the information; all the bodies were found of that group.

Wait. ‘that group’. One of them mentioned Eren was in the 14th group so it means other groups were made. There had to be chance Eren wasn’t the suspect.

“By you saying group means there have been previous groups. Couldn’t one of those beasts escaped and be on a kill.”

The others looked at me but not with amazement or sudden understanding. But in pity. They obviously come up with the idea but more evidence had dismissed that idea and pointed to Eren instead.

“From what Mikasa and Armin have told me, you can be trusted and I believe you have a right to know what happened in the last week”

Last week? I had cases but I haven’t heard from Eren or any of the other two but I thought they were busy finding how to cure Eren of being more beastly. Unless it’s had the opposite affect and sped up the change so he’s becoming a true beast.

“Eren has been having black outs, like serious blackouts where he doesn’t remember a single thing. The first one at the start was him breaking a plate and slamming doors. But then he came home with blood on his knuckles, not knowing how it got there. We found out someone had tried to mug him and he black out and kicked ten tonnes of shit out of the guy. And by the way you’ve said it; he’s black out and…”

He didn’t need to finish the sentence. Eren was losing to his beast side and we were losing Eren.

“There is a cure. I’m sure of it. But he’s reaching the point where he can’t be trusted outside of the warehouse. We are running out of time”

Jean stirred his yellow smoothie with the stirring straw. He looked defeated in a sense, eyes cast down looking before looking up at me. At this point I noticed his golden, bit like Eren’s beast ones but with tinted brown, making them more normal. If this is the Jean that Marco liked then each to their own.

“Wait a second, Jean, have you got your pencil or pen?”

“Erm, I think so”

Armin note pad was already out on the table, him flipping past equations and words I have no clue what they would mean and probably shouldn’t be bothered about that. Jean rummaged through a side bag, taking out a few empty crisps packets and bottle before passing him a chewed pencil to Armin who had took some papers which contained graphs from his backpack.

Armin didn’t seem too bothered by the chewed part. If it was me I would have murdered the person who dared hand it to me. He got to jotting things down, going through the papers, tapping after a minute before jotting the last note down.

“Okay, there is a connection. For the past year and a few months Eren was losing about a 1% of his cells to the beast a week. I estimated it would take just less than two years for Eren to full beastify. He’s reached the point where the cells are manipulating his body and mind, causing these black outs. However, before they started I saw a sudden drop in the number of cells lost, decreasing by 50%. I thought it was due to there not being too many cells left but then they shot back up. You are the common factor Levi”

Okay, go back a little. For a second there I thought I was brought into this fucking mathematical equation. I looked up at the others, Jean staring at Armin before his eyes slowly met mine, jumping back in surprise I was looking at him. Mikasa was gawping at me, her eyes widened quite comically since I had never seen it. Obviously I had heard right.

“When Eren was in contact with you, he held onto his human side more. When he was away from you his cells changed more. They decreased when he was leaving you notes as well.”

“So we need to test Levi to see if it’s something physical or something mental.”

Jean butted in before I could say anything, downing the rest of his drink as if getting ready to leave for this ‘testing’.

“Wait a fucking minute. I want to know what these fucking tests are before you start sticking needles into me.”

Armin and Jean exchanged a look, Armin’s eyes glittering manically like Hanji’s does during a research project. About 75% sure they are related somehow, just give him a pair of glasses and get Hanji to have a blonde bob.

I was saved by Mikasa’s phone going off, some kind of Japanese song that only she knew the lyrics to. Goren no yumia or something. Shows why my sister was top of the class for pretty much everything.

“Hello”

We obviously couldn’t hear the reply but the way Mikasa’s eyes sharpened, a glint appearing in her eye that we could tell it was Eren on the phone.

“Okay. So you are back at the warehouse. Can you remember anything at all?”

Her brow furrowed, her eyes closing as if to concentrate on the voice on her mobile more. If I didn’t know her better, I would say she still had a thing for Eren.

“So you blacked out and woke up on the tallest beam on Colossal Bridge with blood over your hands and your face. You used super speed to get down, washed yourself in the river before heading home using the back alleys”

I cringed at the river part. All the germs and infections he could have got from that. I know he didn’t have much choice in the matter but still, he better have had a shower by the time we get there.

“Alright Eren, we’ll be there in a minute. Take a sho-. Who’s we? Me, Armin, Jean and Levi…. Yes, Levi is sat with us discussing th-…. I know it was supposed to be priva-…. We are not about to tell the whole world Eren. Eren, take a deep breath and count to 10.”

Mikasa waited patiently on the phone for Eren to follow her instructions. She was looking right through Jean but he still seemed too squirmed under her intense gaze even if it wasn’t directed at him.

“Alright now? Good. We will be there soon.”

She placed her phone down; Eren must have hung up on her as Armin vacated his seat, indicating I should move my ass as well. I slid off the black leatherette which allowed Mikasa to leave as well.

“You’ve most likely brought your car so I’ll drive Armin and Jean and you can take your own”

She didn’t even wait for my agreement or opinion, instead walking off with the two tailing her. Jean gave me a quick nod in goodbye but I didn’t bother to retort, I was going to see him in an hour or so. I quickly caught up with them, moving to my car and sliding it. It seemed so much cleaner than those seats.

My eyes caught movement in my rear view mirror, seeing Mikasa car reversing with some grace and began to pull from the car pack. I in return pulled from my space and followed closely behind her, hoping to god no red lights would split us.

For once my luck was in and I was still tailing Mikasa 45 minutes later. Now I could see the landscape, I could reason why my mum chose this place. Bland, no life that could find him and the warehouses were broken and rusted away so no homeless can try and stay in them a stumble onto Eren.

The only full warehouse was coming into view, a few new windows broken. Armin didn’t even wait for the others, fleeing into the building while the rest waited for me to pull up. The outside, now in sunlight, looked just like the downstairs part. Shadows in the clouded window above showed two figures before they disappeared and the sounds of the beasts erupted from the building.

Mikasa didn’t even wait a moment, a tranquiliser gun being pulled from her bag before she vanished inside, closely followed by Jean. Even with my short legs I caught up with them as they cleared the stairs three at a time.

A gun shot rang through the air as we came to the top of the stairs, Eren’s body just impacting to the ground with a blue tranquilising dart sticking from his neck. His body was not facing us but he was most likely nearly out cold.

Armin on the other hand looked like he going to melt from heat. The gun was still in his hand, slowly lowering back to his side with two hands still holding it in a choking grip. Mikasa was already fussing over him, checking for any bites or scratches that Eren could have done while I went over to Eren.

As I suspected he was fully out cold. It felt wrong that under such a young and carefree sleeping face, a monster was slowly taking over.

“Levi, can you carry Eren to the basement? He made us promise to lock him in there if he ever attacked one of us.” Mikasa said reluctantly and I knew if I looked up now, she probably be fighting back to say for me to take him to his room and that everything would be alright.

The only way I was going to carry this brat was bridal style. I could do the fireman’s lift but me being so sho… him being so tall, it might cause some problems. Three sets of feet were moving away and walking towards the living room. Well one pair of staggering, the other two were walking.

My attention turned back to the brunet before me as I knelt down, sliding one hand around his waist while the other went underneath his knee. I gave a small jerk to move his under body to rest against my own before rising. He was lighter than expected, which caused me to stumble back since I expected more from the power he packs but I guess appearance can be deceiving. I could feel Mikasa cold, cautious glare at my back, warning me to be careful with such a precious cargo that could kill people without a second thought.

Apparently Jean was being the tour guide this time, moving from his post beside Armin and past me, leading me down stairs and through the maze of boxes and decaying containers. The entrance to the basement wasn’t much better. When Jean flicked on a squeaky light switch a load of crudely cut stone stairs came into view with hanging banners of cobwebs that was making my stomach roll.

“The cell and the shackles should be open. Call if they aren’t” he said, darting off back from where we came from before I could give a reply. I tsked at the trio, leaving me to carry everything.

I began to descend down the stairs, praying that my hair wouldn’t turn into a new home for every insect that had made its home above me. But what I came to at the end of all those stairs was more like a dungeon than a cell.

A single fluorescent strip hung outside the cell, dangerously close to falling if someone blew on it. It didn’t cast much light into the cell, since it was almost in the darkness. However I could make out the outline of recently placed bed with blue colour covers. The only reason I knew it was new was because the wood didn’t look like it would break from one gram more nor was it under five inches of dust like the shoddy desk and chair was placed in the corner.

I moved to the slightly open door, giving it a hard knock with my hip to widen it enough to allow me and Eren in. I laid him on the bed, the glint of the shackles connect to the wall above the bed showed what was next. Serial killers had a better living condition than this. I clasped the cuffs to his wrists, allowing them to lean to his side. The moment the clasping sound came his brows furrowed, scrunching up almost in pain. Did mum know this would happen? She found this place and it seemed a coincidence that it had a cell for him. And why the fuck did this place had a cell? By how horribly cut the walls were it seemed that this place was rushed so mum could have it put in.

“Were you planning to cure him yourself mum?” I whispered to the ceiling, looking back down to find Eren’s brows relaxing once more.

Footsteps down the stairs draw my attention away from him, looking at the trio’s figures. Mikasa looks as disgusted as I feel at all the cobwebs and dust, Jean appeared to be indifferent which reminds me not to ever shake his hand while Armin looked once more analytical and not about to become a mess of gloop from heat.

“We upped the dosage so he should be knocked out for a while. We three will take it in turns to watch him, Jean can go first.” Mikasa said matter factly, not even asking Jean opinion of going first even though he was about to blow into an argument. A duel glare from the Ackerman’s silenced it though.

Armin lead the way this time, Mikasa following after a long look at the dormant figure in bed before I followed. His brows were furrowed once more when I left. Beast or not, he’s still human.

 

* * *

 

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 6:05pm)**

After a few hours Mikasa had pretty much thrown me out of the warehouse and told me she was coming back with me because she needed a serious talk. Most likely about Eren but who knows. Probably wanting to chain him to me to make sure the cell changing doesn’t increase as much.

What I didn’t expect were twenty or more people crammed into my apartment and Hanji throwing a load of confetti at my face. I could hear Mikasa stifling a laugh behind me while the others didn’t even bother to contain the laughter.

“Why the fuck are you all here?” I growled as Hanji wrapped her arm around my shoulder, her breath already heavy with alcohol as she led me through my own apartment.

“It’s been seven years since we became partners and you joined our little force!” She exclaimed happily into my ear, leaning part of her weight on my shoulder, seeming already drunk out of her insane mind.

I turned to glance back at Mikasa who gave me a short shrug before turning back to Erd and began discussing something which actually had Mikasa attention. As I was lead past the kitchen I noticed an array of food set all over the counter tops with one counter dedicated to only drinks. So I other word who ever had planned this meant for everyone to get rat arsed.

And I had a feeling that was most likely Hanji and Erwin.

Speaking of him, where was the eyebrow monster? I moved away from Hanji, in which she stumbled a little but righted herself and followed after me.

“Know where Commander Kitten is?” I asked her, looking over at my shoulder as she threw back her head as she released that wild laugh of hers at the name. After the Eren incident it seemed to be his new nickname. Might be another factor he left Eren.

“Probably trying to get another toy boy? At least you can go for Eren now” She said, too joyfully for my liking.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Come on, don’t tell me that little ass of his hasn’t caught you liking? Or do you prefer what he’s storing in front?” She wiggled her eyebrow at me and at that moment I wanted her to be struck by a meteor. Or me for that matter.

“You’re nothing but a pervert” I shrugged her comments off, directing my attention back to searching for Erwin but to prevent Hanji from mocking me for my cheeks heating up. She might be insane but she was intelligent. Those two definitely don’t go well together.

“I’m not the one who desperate for sex” she nudged my side with her hips before sprinting off to the now found Erwin. He seemed to be idly chatting to someone which was abruptly stopped when Hanji shoved her side into his. He simply raised one of those majestic eyebrows but didn’t comment on Hanji’s action.

Then Hanji goes straight for the kill.

“Levi thinking of asking Eren out”

Erwin spluttered with his beer. At this point I was happily I went with polished wooden floors rather than carpet. Luckily I had got enough bleach and cleaning equipment to make sure this place is back to normal but that didn’t stop me sending a full vamp glare towards his, meeting calculating icy eyes that seemed to accuse me. I wasn’t even thinking of asking him out, just proposing casual sex. Something to get our rocks off.

“Oh, need my help asking him out? He was acting a little off in our last few days” Erwin asked quizzically, but you could hear accusing tone. He blames me for Eren acting off and causing a problem. As in Eren’s started to get the hot for me instead of him. When it was me calming down the ‘little off’ technically.

“No thanks. I don’t fancy invading his private space and pinching his ass before asking him on a date” I took most of my disgust from my voice, hoping Erwin wouldn’t pick up on the small amount remaining in there. His eyes didn’t change at my tone so obviously not, but he gave me a smile (bit like a smirk but not fully).

“He likes direct though.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Still has a cute ass. And a tattoo on the top of his thigh is pretty hot” he smirked, lost in his own perverted thoughts and I simply nodded, agreeing with him before the tattoo bit jerked me back. He had to make that comment, showing off that he’s been where I haven’t seen yet. But a tattoo. Shit just got real. I couldn’t help wonder what it was. Tribal? An animal? A quote? I hoped to whoever was up there that it was a tribal animal.

For the rest of the night I dotted between people I had chatted to and people I knew closely like Petra, Erd, Auruo and Gunther. I got small gifts off people, some flowers and cards that I didn’t know where I was going to fucking put them. I had several plates full of mini sausage rolls because it was my fucking party and I could be greedy all I wanted.

It was about midnight that people began to head home and Hanji had collapsed on my sofa, unconscious with an empty glass of wine (that was stained slightly red) cradled to her chest. There was no point trying to wake her up since she probably try and drive. I had no idea why she became an upholder of the law since she breaks all of them. I threw a black blanket over her, thanking her silently for at least slipping her shoes off before she fell into an alcohol induced sleep.

After a short wrestle for the wine glass she had been holding onto for dear life I collected all the plates in, scraping any waste food (crumbs since all the people here were vultures) into the bin before putting them in the sink. There were a few cans left and two bottles of wine so I took them, placing them away. Payment for using my place for a party.

Thankfully no one was sick this time. Probably because they know they get no sympathy from me and probably a kick up the ass for ruining my place. I moved to the bedroom, making sure no one had passed out in it.

The fluttering of the curtain drew my attention to the window and away from my original mission. I moved cautiously over to it, moving the curtain back a little to find a few objects set on the window sill. A small box, a bouquet of flowers that had purpleHyacinth, several red Gerbera (one of my mother’s favourite) and some tulips, one of being red while the others were variegated with reds, whites and yellows.

I had no idea what all the flowers meant but at least they were fragment and not a cliché bunch of roses. I picked up the small case, flicking it open to show a leather bracelet with a silver clip. But my attention was lost from the bracelet to a black metal object behind the flowers with several needles with different coloured feathered ends.

There was no need to leave a message for that. It rang loud and clear. At the moment at in time I could be killed by him or the people wanting to keep him a secret. Either way he had given me something to protect myself, but who would I pull the trigger on?

I picked up the flowers and boxes carefully, moving them to lie on my bed and moved back to get the gun and ammo to hide close to hand. A white note was flapping on the wall beside me now. I closed the window, giving one check into the darkness for any figures that resembled that idiot who should still be chained up.

I flicked the note open, looking down at the still child-like hand writing that simply said.

 

_Mocha desperately needed. Please bring tomorrow morning since delivering this will probably have me locked up for the next week as punishment._

_Hope you had a nice party, I could smell the alcohol ten roads away._

_From Eren_

Sounded like Mikasa to lock him away more due to this. I rolled my eyes at her predicable and over-protective tendacies, pocketing the note and took the gun and ammo. I loaded on it, throwing on the safety catch before storing it and the rest in the middle draw beside my bed.

I would have to inspect the bracelet and the flowers in the morning, at the minute I was too tired to either appreciate or berate them. I slugged over to the bed, moving the box into the top drawer before grabbing the flowers. Remind myself to definitely look up what these mean.

While all the other were placed in a vase to be properly cut and arranged I made sure to cut the end of all the plants before putting them in another spare vase. Who knew you needed so many vases. At least Hanji can’t complain about the cleaning smells destroying her brain. If only.

I didn’t bother arranging them; squirting in the little packet I got with them before throwing it in the bin and leaving it. I’ll arrange it in the morning with the rest of them. I flicked off all the lights, taking a glance at Hanji so was now laid on her stomach, quietly snoring with no sign of her being sleep sick. I flicked the light off in that room and headed for a shower before bed.

 

The first thing I decided when I was in the shower was to pack my car full of cleaning supplies and get that brat a decent (sterilised) room and a cup of whatever the fuck he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bracelet= http://www.notonthehighstreet.com/twistedtypist/product/men-s-leather-and-silver-story-bracelet  
> Flowers=   
> Purple Hyacinth= Means I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow (http://thetruthshineswithin.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/Hyacinth.jpg)  
> Red Gerbera= Means cheerfulness (Also can mean loyal love since it's from the Daisy family) (http://images.fineartamerica.com/images-medium-large/1-red-gerbera-daisy-dawn-black.jpg)  
> Red Tulip= Means Believe Me, Declaration of Love (http://freebigpictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/red-tulip.jpg)   
> Variegated Tulips= Means Beautiful Eyes (http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/ca/Tulip_with_variegated_colors.jpg) (www.canyonlights.com/Resources/variegatedtulipa.jpeg)
> 
> Sorry if any of these are wrong, I have used the internet to find them out. I couldn't find any flowers that meant I like you(other than in a friendship), so I went with declaration of love!


	8. Whose justice is real justice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a chat with Eren, enjoys some shit jokes with Hanji and has a surprise in the dark~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and not even going to comment on how late this is. 
> 
> Thanks for the compliment on tumblr anon, it got my ass back into gear!
> 
> Please enjoy~

**(Eren’s Cell 9:32 am)**

I should have brought more bleach. Like five bottles more to properly clean this place to my standard.

“Levi. I ‘ll let you know I imagined dying while saving someone, not of cleaning fumes because my best friend’s brother is a clean freak!” Eren whined from behind the bars, slumped against them. I favoured silence as my reply, moving to scrub a mark from existence. The smell of bleach attacked my senses but over the years I had come to enjoy it.

For the next ten minutes we sat in silent, the odd moment of Eren’s chains rattling when he changed position or move to scratch somewhere. I have no idea where since a small spot of something in a crescent shape was mocking me by not moving.

“Do you blame me for her death?”

The question ceased the sound of bristles against stone, my grip tightening on the scrubbing brush. Did I? Was it his fault for not wanting to murder or my fault for wanting to protect my own life?

I twisted my head to look at him. He had moved from the bars now, taken instead to sitting next to the wall, his back leaning on it which he legs pulled to his chest. He looked vulnerable even though I knew if he wanted, he could break me in half.

“No. She made a choice knowing the outcome” I mumbled half to him, half to myself as the brush once more began to graze the floor once more. He made a huff of acknowledgement before opening his eyes and looking over at me. He caught my gaze, holding it with those marine eyes before looking down to the ground.

The silence was painful at the minutes ticked by slowly between us. I wanted to have another look, seeing if his gaze was on me or closed once more but it would probably make it more fucking awkward. This would be a perfect moment for Hanji to ring me and tell me I needed to go to work. The obnoxious ringtone she set for herself never called so I remained within the awkward silence.

“What’s it like being a beast?”

I broke the silence with probably the biggest hammer question there was. Smooth Levi, real smooth. He’s locked up due to his beast side and here’s me asking it as if it was an everyday question. Great. But I didn’t expect an answer, never mind what he said.

“Freedom” he sighed gently. I heard the chains rattle and raised my head to the noise, observing the brunet rest on the single bed in the centre of the cage. Yeah. Freedom. Stuck in a cage because the beast can’t keep his freakiness to himself. I hummed for him to continue.

“The walls that hold society and regulate life for everyone don’t apply to me. Ever since my mother died I didn’t get justice. I wanted to kill them all. Destroy them. Eliminate them. I think that why I agreed to being a subject because I was sick of humanity failing us. I didn’t want to die inside those walls without knowing what was beyond there. I thought that I could see and understand the world outside it. Unfortunately, it made me the monster”

Again, silence once more filled the room and for once I wanted to follow my instincts. I wanted to comfort the brunet, pull him close and protect him. He wanted answers for part of his being ripped away and was manipulated into becoming something that would kill people ‘perfectly’. Yet this so called monster he proclaimed himself to be was huddled on his bed, those eyes most likely fighting back tears of spilling his guts out to me. The temptation to just run into the cage to hug the shit out of his body was reaching dangerous, spontaneous levels when it retreated back with the opening of the brat’s eyes. The renewed vigour exploded in them as he released a blinding smile to his own mind, not realising I was there anymore by the way his eyes were unfocused.

“But the physical freedom you get. The ability to run faster than anything else, the strength to remove anything in your way, to not be restricted by being human” He mused to himself and maybe a little to me. I guess it would be cool to do the things he’s able to but in his eyes I could see the war going on between who he really was.

“You’re into the philosophy shit? Well whatever floats your boat” I retorted, earning me a confused look before making me jump slightly by gripping his side, doubling over and releasing an unrestrained laughter. After a minute he was gasping for breath, tears trail dried on his face as he regulated himself to be sat more comfortably. His knees were still closed to his chest but not locked tightly.

“Nah, I prefer the more physical side of living things” He replied, keeping his eyes fixed on me. Even from this distance I could see the glint of the beast in his eyes yet his remained that beau- weird ocean colour.

“I’m studying biology at the minute; I did want to go into genetics but this entire beast thing has put me off a bit”

“Think that’s a bit of an understatement. I wouldn’t go into animal either, if they see you talking to a hamster about the creation of the universe, you’re probably gonna be thrown in the looney bin.”

“My beast side is more related to canines and felines. Hamster’s just shriek all the time while I can make out what dogs and cats are saying”

I sent him a look that just screamed ‘are you serious?’ while he just looked completely bewildered. The idiot was thinking I was being serious!

“Yeah, I’ll believe when I see it”

“You fed an Alsatian mutt once and now he waits for you at the park every day. He said you’re insults are boring but you give a nice ear scratch and the compliment about his fur being good really put him in a good mood”

I stopped in the murder of a grease patch, slowly looking over at Eren who was now laid out full on the bed, sending me a knowing grin and for a moment I fancied swallowing some bleach.

“Shut the fuck up”

I turned my head away, beginning to scrub with more vigour. Not just because I wanted to get away but also because the sudden pace could excuse the (little) heat in my cheeks. I could feel Eren’s eyes still watching me, probably still wearing that shit eating grin.  


“That cat that perches on your windowsill is annoying. She definitely watches you too much. Do you really have a mole on the top of your thigh?”

Someone kill right fucking now. I seen that cat and after a few times I admit it was humiliating undressing in front of a cat but I thought it was only just a cat so I just continued as normal. That was before I knew that brat could be told everything. Please don’t tell me that cats know measurements.

“Perverted little shit. What else has that cat told you?”

“That your ass is a nice shape”

“You sure that’s not just you thinking it brat?”

There was silence for a few moments which caused me to glance at him. His face was hidden by his knees but I could see his ears slowly going red. A sense of achievement washed over me which caused me to go back to my intense scrubbing.

“Nah, we both agree your ass is nice”

Any insult was stuck in my throat as I could feel my own cheeks becoming red at his bluntness. I turned my back to him, dipping the scrubbing brush into the mixture of water and bleach.

“So why did you break up with Erwin?”

I looked over at Eren as he raised an eyebrow at me. I knew it was personal but if he knew about the mole on my thigh then I was allowed to know if I was the reason why they split up. Honestly I didn’t know whether or not I wanted to be. Erwin was going to give me shit anyway.

“The obvious answer would be my beast side but it didn’t feel right I guess. You know? The sex was good and the PDA but I don’t know. I felt like my body didn’t want to be close to him and I had to catch myself from growling at him. Armin tested me but nothing showed up from the beast but I felt like he wasn’t right. Then Jean butted in about this mate thing and that I may have a one true mate”

He gave a dry chuckle and I gave a hum because what can you say to that? All my insults are dead and the dying feeling in my stomach from the fact I wasn’t the reason.

“Well he’s blaming it on me you shitty brat”

I could hear his shackles clanking as he moved towards the bars. He tilted his head to the left, watching me closely. I could see a little bit of golden forming around the pupil as he gripped the bars tight enough to send his knuckles white.

A deep rumble came from his throat which caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. The golden spread slowly through the marine eyes, infecting the green first before slowly talking over the blue.

The soft rumbling continued but it didn’t stop me from noticing the hands. The metal was bending underneath his fingertips, it groaning under the intense pressure.

The rumble had turned to a hum instead as the groaning of the metal stopped; relinquishing his hold on the metal but that just allowed me to see something else I rather had not seen. Each nail had gone, revealing ten flesh gouging talons instead which were a pale yellow colour. The type of yellow that yells for you to get the fuck out of there before you will die.

However he made no movement to attack me, instead taking to sit crossed legged on the floor, watching me like I was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. He still had his head tilted, and would be cute apart from those beast eyes and claws which could bore both physically and mentally into me.

I slowly placed the brush down beside me; his eyes instantly snapping to it and watching it with keen interest as it meet the floor and my hand remove from it before looking straight back at me.

Then he slammed his hand into the bar, the metal screeching under the force as it bent straight of place. But he kept his eyes locked with mine and no matter how much I wanted to look away, he kept our gazes fixed. Not even the power of the metal bending made me jump and I obviously didn’t give a reaction by the way his expression didn’t change.

Was this a black out? But the others had been violent and fuelled by aggression. But then again, he had a trigger. Jean arguing, being mugged and from what Hanji could find about the man (John Cleaves) who was charged with possession of class A drugs but never charged for lack of evidence. And honestly, that girl didn’t look to happy that he was painting her so that could be something to do with it.

But what was the trigger this time?

Eren rumbled again and it’s obvious I had asked the question verbally instead of just mentally. I had been talking about Erwin blaming me for their break up, so was that the trigger. Maybe.

“Hey brat, calm the fuck down. I’ve had enough crazy with Hanji this morning” Eren’s head swung to the other side, leaning closer to the bars but his hands were planted firmly on the floor in front of him.

His brows were furrowed, as if trying to understand my words before he leaned back to his original position.

I cautiously watched Eren stand up, but instead of slamming into the bars like I was sort of expecting him to do he swiftly turned and stalked back to the bed. At this point I noticed no sound of footsteps so my natural curiosity rose to whether he had pads on his feet like a cat. But of course I wasn’t about to go in there and grab a foot to look at it.

 

The bed moaned under Eren’s weight, more than usual but I put it down to the muscle mass he must gain when he is a beast. He laid the opposite way to the normal way, his feet on his pillows and his eyes peeping over the end of the bed.

 

I fancied making an insult about him being five and an immature brat but it’s not like anyone was around to appreciate them so instead I grabbed the scrubbing brush (now full drenched in diluted bleach) and went back to scrubbing the floor.

 

To be honest, the beast wasn’t acting as aggressive as I thought he would. Then again, Blondie had said that I was a calming part of the equation. In all my years I never thought me as fucking calming.

 

The humming and rumbling had stopped, which caused me to take a curious glance over at the bed. The eye orbs were no longer there, but instead some chocolate messy strands peaking over the edge. A tanned hand and arm was dangling over the edge of the bed, the neat trimmed nails back instead of the blood thirsty claws.

 

“Have a nice sleep brat”

 

I mumbled, not really wanting to wake him at all. I stood up, moving to go get another bottle of bleach from upstairs; hopefully the brat would stay asleep for now.

* * *

 

**(Smith’s Bar 10:00pm)**

“Hanji, why the fuck are we in the middle of a sleazy bar?”

I growled at the woman before me, who was twirling wildly on a worn bar stool. She had ditched the formal attire and instead wore black dress that was come to just above the knee with golden lace curving with the body and hiding the chest area.

To be honest Hanji did look quite beautiful, especially when she wore her hair down. I might be gay but I’m not blind. And Hanji knows she looks good as well. Though I questioned the pair of flats she was wearing.

She gave a laugh at my expression on the subject of her shoes, drawing unneeded attention but I spoke nothing of it. You got use to it in time.

I took a glance at the stool beside her, the red leather looked stain free but I didn’t want to think of all the people and their sweaty asses being on it. I swallowed my breath and took a seat. At least the worn material was comfortable

“I got the women identified as Dorian Norton. She drinks at this bar most nights so it would be the perfect place to speak with her about that murder yesterday.”

“You got your badge this time?”

“Levi. That was one time. And you had yours”

“Yes but, that guy got away because you emptied your pockets and bag looking for it. You thought Erwin would infect your with eyebrow growth hormone so you would get bushy eyebrows if you’d had lost it.”

“How the hell else do they get that big!”

This was a useless conversation due to the fact we never found out. Those eyebrows were a miracle in itself and so divine for me and Hanji to understand. That’s the only thing I could think of. Or they were alive and stuck to his head. Who knows.

“So how’s it going with Eren?”

“What the fuck are you on about now shitty glasses”

“Come on, Mikasa told me you’ve been helping Eren clean”

I grumbled about killing Mikasa for dunking me in it. What she said was true but what Hanji didn’t know that Eren was behind thick bars and that he was the murderer we were looking for. I flinched at the idea of calling Eren that, even if it was true. I didn’t want to admit it to myself that he was. No. Eren wasn’t. The beast was. The blackouts were. They are the murderer using Eren’s skin.

“Yeah, his place was so filthy that I’m surprised he hasn’t caught the plague yet”

Hanji regarded me, moving her head slightly so the light above the bar caught her glasses and I couldn’t see what was happening in those manic eyes of her. She probably saw me flinch but still didn’t say anything about it.

“Anyway, I’m going for a shit. Watch out for her”

Hanji unclipped her clutch bag, which seemed to follow the same pattern as her dress, and took out a photograph with the usual police information beside. She slid off her stool, pulling her dress down a little and paraded off towards a hole in the wall that probably led to all the bathrooms. You couldn’t pay me to use those toilets. I probably get an STD from using the urinal.

I took a look at the photograph. She was barely smiling at all. I glanced at the basic information. Dorian Norton, 18, resides with her uncle, no charges pressed, currently attending Sonya College.

I glanced back at the photo, drinking in the features. She had a smooth curved jaw, smallish ears which the left had several rings through while the other had a plain stud on the lobe. She tanned, maybe a step down from Eren’s tanness but still tanned. Dark brown hair, naturally wavy, to her shoulders. A pair of brown eyes.

“Our Donnie isn’t in any trouble is she?”

The voice came from beside me, which caused me to glance over to where the voice came from. The guy definitely wasn’t from this city, simply because of the accent in which the end ‘e’ was exaggerated. He didn’t quite fit my usual stereotypical run down bar owner but never mind.

“You know this girl?”

His heavy brown eyebrows furrowed slightly as he nodded, his pinhole eyes watching my every move.

“Ye, she came in here when she was 14 and kept coming back. I served her nothin’ alcoholic, honest”

I could tell he was lying. The way he kept drying the already dry wine glass with, I hoped, was a clean cloth. His eyes told me he was lying but at the minute I wasn’t too bother about an underage drinker. I had done it plenty of times and I’m sure Hanji has been drunk and attempted to drive before. Yeah, we’re terrible police officers.

“Not really bothered about underage drinkers, we’ve all done it at one point of our lives. No, we have an investigation on and we hoped she could shine some light on the case and help us get some leads. Because we are a shitty end at minute with nothing to go on”

The oldish man gave a chuckle of understanding, his wrinkles forming deeper as he seemed unfazed by my language (since most people in bars act like they’ve never heard anyone curse).

“She comes in in about thirty minutes from now. Meets a nice gentleman here but he seems to have not turned up yet”

I nodded in response. It was easy to see the link between the man who had been murdered and this girl. Meeting a young girl in a small unknown bar? Sounded like something about of either a crap forbidden love romance novel or a cheap crime thriller.

“I hope she might be later. Hanji might be constipated and there’s nothing worse than a shit that won’t come out and can you get me a gin”

The man did look momentary stunned at this but simply laughed it off again, turning around to comply with my request. Hopefully in a clean glass since who knows what lips have been around them in this place.

This gave me time to have a look around. It wasn’t bad sized place really. A wooden floor that had lost its glazing years ago which had secluded cubic seats around the edge with the same red leather material that my ass was sat on. There was a battered stage opposite bar but by the dust it looked like it hadn’t been used in years. There were people here surprisingly, few teenagers trying to get their first taste of alcohol, old men and women who were being a little rowdy and a few men a few seats away drinking a pint.

It took Hanji a while to finish, but you could tell her presence as soon as it came back into the room which is the reason why my head slid on to the approaching figure.

“Have a good shit?”

“Surprisingly pleasant”

“Good. The guy behind the bar said she’d be here in about fifteen minutes. Worried I would have to go in there and drag you away from a good shit”

“You’re such a good friend Levi”

I never heard any sarcasm from Hanji’s mouth, no matter how stupid the both of us sounded and at the minute it must have been really stupid by the people were gaping at us. Fuck them.

“And Hanji, have some fucking decorum this time. One glance at you bounding towards them with your badge waving sends them running”

“Again, one time… Okay, maybe a few times. But they were all guilty”

“We only have this lead. It doesn’t make her guilty”

“Looks who’s been taking civil classes. Eren’s been rubbing off on you or you’ve been laid”

“Unfortunately Hanji, Eren is one of the most aggressive and angriest people I’ve met”

But has a cute face, a blinding smile and one of the most determined little shits that I’ve ever met. This thankfully went unheard of, not escaping my lips any more.

Before she could reply, the doors open and our target appeared. She was wearing an oversized black jumper, a plain of white skinny jeans and a pair of converse. However before I could even step off my stool, Hanji was already shaking the young girl’s hand.

“Hello! I’m Hanji and this is my friend Levi! We are from the police force and just want to ask you some questions.”

No reply. Well I honestly didn’t blame her. If I had that maniac coming towards and introducing themselves without taking a breath then I would punch her in the face. But it’s not really any of my business at the minute.

The girl’s eyes slide between me and Hanji, I jerking my eyebrow in response when her eyes land on me. Then she ran. She was out of the door faster than a bat out of hell and the same goes for me.

I abandon my barely drunk drink and dash past a slightly confused Hanji, slamming through the doors and looking up and down the street. Her figure was just turning the corner fifteen meters on the right side so instantly my legs went in that direction, chasing her down.

This part of town was use to seeing police and people running after each other and fighting, so I didn’t have much to fear from being interrupted. I knew she was trying to lose me by drifting down different alleys. But in reality these places had become my hunting ground when I was a teen trying to get laid and get pissed. Not really times I like to remember but never fucking mind.

We were running for at least fifteen more minutes and I’m surprised she hadn’t fallen yet from all the rubbish that was germifying my shoes or passed out from so much exercise. But she stopped, shoving a large metal warehouse door open a tiny bit due to the insane amount of rust and forced her body through.

I stared at the building. All the windows were broken, metal torn away which was most likely used to sell for scrap and the whole building seemed to loom towards you as if about to step on you. But as per usual the sweat and fast beating heart never came. I simply gave it a bored look at moved through the gap in the door (wincing at the rust that was colouring my white shirt).

The whole place was bare and I mean fucking bare. The rats around here had even taken the metal upper floor to sell as scrap. Not that I was judging them. Everyone has to make ends meet and any way possible.

But I could still hear her footsteps, still running. I followed the sound with ease, coming to a sectioned off hole in the floor, with concrete steps going down into storage basement.

It looked dark going down the stairs but I could make out a faint light coming from the bottom so as normal people would in crime novels and horror films, I decided to head down there.

I ducked under the tap, taking each step cautiously since you never know where damp or moss is going to grow and aid you breaking your neck. There weren’t many steps, just quick descent into the storage area. This was pretty well lit, still having some metal shelves down here which are probably can’t fit up the stairs and are too difficult to take to pieces.

The room was painted white, not peeling yet but there were marks on the wall where the movement of shelves had rubbed against it. I moved through the maze of shelving, looking for the female in black.

I found her huddled in the far corner, not crouched through. Her legs were shaking from the adrenaline of the chase, her face down cast and her hands had disappeared under the long sleeves. Only our panting filled the silence, hers just as light as mine and I could tell from this minute that she wasn’t to be underestimated.

Definitely not when I saw the hands revealed, now holding an everyday loaded pistol. She held it up and directed it at me. Do I have target practice tattooed on my fucking head or something?!

“Put the gun down”

She didn’t. Instead her finger went straight for the trigger, pressing against it. Alright, aggressive and order wasn’t going to slide with her. Hanji or Erwin normally handled sympathy since I couldn’t do that bullshit if my life depended on it. And look, my life does fucking depend on it.

“I was going to kill him. He black mailed me in doing all sorts of things for that sicko. I was going to kill him tonight but someone bet me to it. I don’t know who but they are a fucking hero. And I’m not letting a bastard like you find someone who actually gives proper justice”

Proper justice? I guess Eren did yet he values himself as an animal that can’t be controlled. None of us can get proper justice, only what we feel is proper justice but it doesn’t make it right. My eyes never left her brown ones, a bead of sweat now going down the side of her face.

“I still have my partner left. She knows who you are and even if I die, she will find his murderer and take him to justice”

“I’ll make sure she dies as well”

The gun became steadier and I was getting ready to dodge if it was possible. But then darkness fell. Literally. The light shorted out and the female yelped while I jumped and then recoiled at the sound of the gun going off. It was so close that for a moment I could feel death’s grip around my waist, his chest raising and falling beside me and a pair of golden eyes piercing the darkness.

Wait a fucking second….

“What the fuck are you doing here you dumb shit?”

I shoved him away from me, he stumbling back from surprise which also came out as a yelp.

“Saving your life you fucking dick!”

“Wait a minute, you’re in beast form and you can talk?!”

There was silence for a minute, the golden eyes looking down at the floor but with the ruffling of clothing his hands were moving.

“No, my nails are normal. Wait a fucking second….”

I heard his feet swing around where they stood and walk off to my right. Still fucking pitch black and even I had lost the pair of golden eyes that seemed to be the only source of light.

“Was it you who put the goddamn lights out? And what happened to the girl?”

The golden eyes appeared from behind me this time but different from before, the practically screamed excitement.

“I can see in the dark! And yes, I planned on saving your ass using my sense of smell but I have fucking night vision in my eyes!”

“Where the else are you supposed to have fucking night vision, shitty brat? And you still didn’t answer the other question!”

“Oh! I hit a pressure point to knock her out. She’s laid where she was standing.”

I moved towards the golden eyes placing my left hand on his shoulder while my other one tried to find his chest but when it got there I withdrew it instantly. Some sticky touched my hand, and it was warm and this isn’t really something I want to be right about.

“Eren, did you use your body as a shield?”

He seemed the tense under my fingers and I knew he wanted to take a step back from me. But instead I tightened my grip, narrowing my own eyes since I knew he could see them.

“Please don’t tell Mikasa. She’ll already kill me for breaking out of the cage.”

I attempted to supress the desire to give a small smile, I really did but I could feel my muscles tensing in the weird way. I didn’t think about the blood on my hand at this moment.

“One last question before we get you back to mine so I can patch you up. How did you know?”

I prayed to God Eren wouldn’t say instinct or that he can read his mates feelings. The latter didn’t seem too bad but still, that is fucking cheesy and weird.

“I would tell you to feed that Alsatian again. He’s the one who howled a message to me about you being on a chase and smelling gun powder”

“Fuck me with a ten foot cactus”

Eren didn’t reply, only gave a loud laugh that bounced off the walls around us as his golden eyes squinted together to hold back tears that were probably coming.

“I can’t do that but I can offer to make dinner if you won’t tell Mikasa and patch me up”

“Deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


	9. Would I date a beast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the shot wound and a game of 'I-can-make-you-blush-more'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Again, not even going to mention its lateness  
> \- Literally just Eren and Levi being, well, Eren and Levi?  
> \- Some inner deep Levi thoughts

**(Brokown Area 10:58 pm)**

When we left the building, I whipped out my phone to text Hanji the location till Eren grabbed it, yanking it from my hands. Okay, no one takes my phone away especially when I’m using it. I glanced over at him, narrowing my eyes sharply as he shot me a look back cautioned me to keep my mouth shut.

“I got shot down there. There is my blood. Marco already has a sample of my blood, from what Jean has told me”

Yeah, I know. And I let him walk away with it.

“So what’s your plan then?”

Eren glanced down at me, the golden eyes gone once we met natural light but the marine ones still held the ability to hold mine. He broke the trance though, pulling out a slim phone from his pocket and began tapping at the screen.

“I’ll tell Armin to send a clean-up team then you send Hanji the location.”

He said, stopping tapping after he had obviously sent the message. After a few seconds the screen lit up with his reply. I couldn’t read it but with the way Eren’s eyebrows had relaxed a lot more, it was obviously good.

The phone suddenly erupted into action as it began to light up and vibrate, Eren sliding his finger across the screen before holding up to his ear.

“Yeah… Outside the place with Levi… I saved his ass….Yeah yeah, I kn….Armin, tell Mikasa to put the gun away….I did but I knew exactly what was happening, no blackout… but I can see in the dark! …evolution?... I have to go Armin; I’m eating at Levi’s house. Okay. Bye!”

The last bit was a bit rushed, obviously wanting to get off the phone and away from any scientific reason for his new ability. He quickly tapped something on his phone before pocketing it and turning to me, flashing an over grown smile.

“Armin is updated, Mikasa not going to murder me and a clean-up team is on its way”

He sounded happier than I had heard him in a few days. Felt good in a way, like some balance was restored to the world and I’m not going down that shitty path. Sounds like a bad super hero movie.

“Is your bedroom window open?”

I took a glance at him as we walked, showing my confusion at the weird ass question. Even though his didn’t meet my gaze I could tell I had his undivided attention.

“It’s not locked but closed.”

He abruptly stopped, his head looking up to the battered buildings that narrowed the alley way before looking back at me. A grin was slowly infecting his face and a feeling of dread was filling my stomach. Mischief filled his ocean eyes before he spoke.

“Last one back to yours has to buy the other a coffee tomorrow at Gear”

Before I could even speak his ocean eyes dyed back to the gold, the claws erupted which looked painful but he didn’t even wince. I watched his back arch as he leapt easily seven meters into the air, with all the grace of a cat (surprising for the klutz he is), claws digging into the side of the wall. He regarded me for a second, sending me a knowing grin that he would win before focusing his attention back onto the building in front of him.

There were no grips I could see that he could use but obviously he didn’t need any. Within a second he was on the roof, looking down at me. The wind at the top whipped his hair into all kinds of shaped but it still settled on the tangled mess that I found cute.

“Tick tock Levi”

And with that his head disappeared above me and all I could hear was barely audible footsteps on the roof. Great. I traded in a murdering brat for an immature one with no boundaries. Good trade or not?

But I could understand what Eren meant my freedom. It was only in video games that people would climb buildings with so much ease and grace and run across the roofs like he was running down a pathway. He wasn’t shackled to the world any more.

I gave myself a silent smirk, shaking my head before allowing my face to drop back to my stoic setting. I set off with one thought in my head. I didn’t really want it there at all. I wanted to be pissed off at Eren for being reckless, for being so immature but I couldn’t

Maybe I could be the one to shackle him down to this Earth.

* * *

 

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 11:29pm)**

The drive was a long one since I knew the traffic would be terrible around now in the city centre, so I ventured for the more scenic route through the factories and such.

I just hoped Eren hadn’t gotten any blood on anything. I would ring his neck if he had. Blood was a bastard to get out of anything, especially white (which most of the fabric is in my house).

As I passed the alleyway, I took a single side glance at my window and as I guess, it was wide open and the room was probably fucking freezing. Just because he doesn’t feel the cold as much doesn’t mean I don’t.

When I finally got into my apartment I was met by a fucking smell which caused my stomach to start groaning for whatever was cooking. I removed my shoes, noticing Eren’s black and white converse by the door as well before proceeding into the kitchen.

I was met with a sight that makes me wish that my trousers were a little bit baggier because my dick just wanted to jump to attention.

Sun kissed muscles decorated the back before me, and with each stir of the spoon in the pan, the muscles rippled and shit, now I really wanted to be the reason Eren left Erwin. Why didn’t Erwin even put up a fucking fight to keep him?

“You ran the way up Levi? You’re panting?”

Fuck him and his super fucking hearing. But it didn’t stop the heat from rising into my cheeks as I moved to take a seat around the island table. He turned towards me and I winced, but not from happiness of seeing his abdominal muscles. The wound was in his left shoulder but yet his seemed not bothered by it till he followed my gaze.

“Oh! Have you got any tweezers? I need to get the bullet out before my body can heal itself.”

I blinked twice at him, my brows frowning due to being slightly confused but I didn’t know everything about his beast side yet. I stood from the stool, moving over to the cupboard on the far left of the kitchen, opening the white cupboard. Now where did I put that medicine box? I never really got ill thanks to me being a clean freak.

The corner was peaking was from the large box of candles that Hanji forced me to take for the reason I can’t really recall but it was probably insane. And probably to do with me about being romantic and getting laid so I should chuck them away.

I glanced back at Eren at this, seeing his eyes back on the pan and frying pan on my cooker. The biceps tensing and relaxing under bronzed skin with each stir of spoon, sculpted jawline that clenched as he attempted to read what must be the recipe on his phone.

I slowly licked my lips, feeling the dryness on them and whipped back to look at the assorted candles. Maybe I should keep them. Just in case of a power cut. Totally was not because I wanted to have Eren laid on my sofa, cuffed and begging for me to stop teasing him. Nope. Not at all.

I shoved the box aside, reaching for the white box. It was heavier than it actually look, and from the clinking inside it was probably most medicine bottles that Hanji made me buy in case I got sick. I am the king of killing germs. Nothing gets past my defences.

The locks were a little bit stiff from under use but I persuaded them to open eventually, revealing several bottles of liquid, few white tablets and loads of bandages and plasters. I took off the top layer to see the bottom one, eyeing the twisters beside the pair of scissor. I picked up the polished equipment, testing them by clicking them together before standing up.

“Come on then brat. Face me and flex your chest”

I said as calmly as possible even though my heart was slowly dying from over exhaustion due to the high rate it was pumping. Mainly because that last bit wasn’t supposed to be verbalised.

I didn’t met his eyes, instead focusing my attention on the pair of tweezers in my hand, keeping clicking them like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. The oven clicked, telling me Eren had turned off the hob and a clank afterwards meant he had placed the pans elsewhere.

“You only have to get it out, and then it should heal”

My head snapped up, staring at him carefully. I avoided his face, instead focusing on the wound and the well-developed pectoral muscles, a dark dusky pink nipple.

“Levi? Levi!”

 

His voice snapped me from my trance, his eyes shooting up to meet his gaze and I felt every muscle freeze instantly. His eyes were blown fully, watching me carefully; the pupils ridiculously large like puppy eyes. And fuck you breath for getting stuck in my throat and double fuck you to my heart which decided to pump double time.

“Come on brat; let’s get this bullet from you so your freaky body can do its weird different thing.”

Eren head instantly snapped back to its erect position, those eyes returned to as normal as they possible could be for him. He moved to one of the stool seats, lowering it slightly (a stab at my height, the little shit) and waited patiently for me.

“My body is very different to yours, in many different ways Levi”

I had to shiver at the implication of his words in with my name, plus the smouldering look that he gave me for a second while speaking. Yet this bastard was now sat here, giving me the look like I’m the one causing me the problem. Eyebrow slightly raised, questioning why I’m taking so long. You’re the reason you fucking fucker.

“Yeah, no stop talking or you’re going to have another wound to heal up moron”

Eren didn’t reply to this, instead flashing me a straight teethed smile and sitting patiently on the stool. Shit, I think I’m going to end giving him another wound if he keeps my heart beating like that.

I placed my hand on the taunt muscle, it instantly twitching under my fingertips and fucking hell he is a fucking furnace. His heat was scolded by usual frozen fingers, my reflexes wanting to yank my hand away but something stronger suppressed it, bracing myself more against his chest.

My gaze finally fell to my objective. No more blood was actually coming out, like it should be in reality and the blood was crusty surrounding it, so brittle it would flake off if you blew on it. The hole its self was about one centimetre in diameter, the polished surface of the bullet showing from the darkness in the wound.

“Keep still brat, this may fucking hurt a lot”

“Levi, I’ve probably been shot more times than you have been fucked”

Okay brat, below the belt. But what was felt worse was not my ego being hit at, but the fact the brat could say it without any problems. He said freedom was what he gained, but at what consequence? At the minute the person sitting opposite me is not a true person. All that he has been through would have shot another person to pieces with remorse, guilt and pain but yet he is sat before me, smiling like the world didn’t shit on his life. All the physical shot wounds would have stolen someone’s life but yet he sits there, a curse tightening every second around his neck, with no idea of the noose ready to hang him. He lacks the fear of losing his life and sanity and that’s what makes him a beast. Not the claws, the strength or the healing ability (does help really) but the lack of fear he has.

I know I have felt fear before. With my mum, I feared for losing my own life and I feared I was losing my sanity when thinking a beast was real. He feared losing his human side and that’s what makes him human.

No one is protected from fear. Gods, beast or humans. What we fear is what drives us forwards, so the day with confront that fear, we have the power to overcome it. And that’s Eren’s motive for helping others. Humans are vile and disgusting creatures, but we have an underline instinct to help others when needed. While a beast, he still helps. That is the link between human and beast. The more Eren feeds that thought, the more closer he is to his human side. So every bullet he takes while helping someone, the pain is a reminder that he is human.

At this thought I propelled the tweezers into the opening wound, the silver being tainted by red as it scraped against the healing flesh within the wound. Eren hissed through his teeth, and I didn’t need to look up to know that he was gritting his teeth. A faint clink of metal scraping against metal sounded between his breaths. I gave a small thrust, moving the tweezers in a couple of more centimetres to get a firm grip of the bullet.

Threads of curses were tumbling from his lips now, which increased in amount and bitterness when I began to slide the bullet from his chest. The revolting slurping noise filled the room as the air raced past the bullet to fill the empty space where is once was and blood drips began to race down his chest. I didn’t look at the bullet, simply throwing it and the tweezers in the sink before turning back to Eren.

But what I saw belonged in an alien and sci-fi film. He slowly opened his mouth, his lips hiding his teeth from my angle. He rapidly in inhaled an excessive amount of air before breathing out, but this time a cloud like substance fell from his mouth, rising towards the ceiling before disappearing.

“Going to tell why you are smoking without a cigarette?”

I leaned against the table, still wondering why the fuck I even question Yeager’s body any more? I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a barbed dick like a cat or a fucking knot. His body is too fucking weird for normal me.

He seemed to jump a little, almost forgetting I was still in the room and looked momentary confused (cute) before understanding what I meant.

“Oh, my body increases it temperature for my beast side to work better which means faster and better healing. But the water in my body boils so I have to release it somehow. Breathing is faster”

I nodded in response, understanding some of it. I preferred chemistry over biology in reality; biology was my mum’s thing anyway.

He held out his palm to me, nodding to me and to it, obviously signalling for me to touch it. It didn’t look at different, still lightly tanned and no redness so I traced my fingers along his palm, jerking them back from the scorching skin. The moment I touched it was like putting your finger under the hot tap which had been running for twenty minutes.

“Armin experimented on me. Apparently you can fry egg, bacon and sausage on my back while I’m like this.”

“Guess it useful if you are late for you class.”

Eren gave me a smile at my comment before nodding and standing up to his full height. He faced me and my eyes fell to the wound. Steam was coming from it as well, and the hole had already shrunk by a millimetre I would guess.

“So how long before your chest is whole again?”

Eren ran his finger over the wound, inspecting it before shrugging and moving to the sink to wash his hands.

“Dunno really. Depends at what range, power and size of bullet. The longest look me four month. Special bullets for hunting beasts and got me in the thigh. If I had decided to take a right instead of a left, I would have fully regretted it.”

I flinched at him implication, not fond of the idea of someone having their dick shot off. Especially Eren’s.

“Well good thing you didn’t brat”

Putting my hand over my mouth would be a good idea now, but I simply turned on my heel and headed out of the kitchen.

“I’m taking a shower, call me when dinner is done”

I didn’t think he would reply but as I expected from Eren Yeager, he never goes with what I’m thinking.

“Sure thing _Darlin’_ ”

And oh shit, I’m refusing to react. Can’t say the same about my body but my mind and conscience are totally disgusted. My body seemed to have its own idea what it liked but I refuse to jerk off in the shower.

 

Not with Eren’s super hearing in the same house as me.

* * *

 

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 00:23am)**

 

“That was fucking delicious brat. I thought college students lived on noodles and left over from the other days left overs.”

I rubbed my lips with my napkin, removing the little bit of meat juice that was balanced on there before concentrating on the brat, who had a slight dust of pink all over his face, opposite me.

“Yeah. Me and my mum use to cook a lot, I always enjoyed making and eating food and it distracted me from my anger problems”

“Wow. You had anger problems? Totally doesn’t show now. Anyway, where the fuck did you get turkey from? I didn’t even have chicken in this place”

My words dripped with sarcasm with the first bit but it was pretty confusing about the dinner. Tomorrow is shopping day so normally tonight I would either be scavenging things long forgotten at the back of the freezer or ordering out. Ordering out normally but only if I fancied waiting and interacting with people.

“Yeah, I saw Mother Hubbard’s cupboard and freezer and decided to go buy some food. I saw turkey on offer and remembered this recipe”

I was a little bit embarrassed by the emptiness of my kitchen while supposed being a full grown adult who could look after himself. But I didn’t let it show, instead taking a sip of water from my glass.

“So how much do I owe you?”

“Nothing if you let me sleep over. Mikasa still wants my head for getting shot again so I rather stay here till she cools down.”

Don’t I know the fucking feeling brat? If you ever got hurt and it was mostly your fault, then Mikasa would be after you for the next few days and if you got caught… I still shiver at the thought of the one time I did it.

“You’re sleeping on the floor. I don’t want my sofa wrecked if you go beast in the night”

Eren let out a huff, rolling those eyes of his before looking back at him. The pupil had blown a bit larger and a half smile tugged at him lips.

“My bed always ends up wrecked whether human or beast.”

He didn’t say anything else, instead reaching over and taking my empty plate and cutlery and placed it on top of his.

“You can wash the pots since I probably won’t do them to your standard. I’m going take a shower.”

I just sat in silence, staring at the creature before me who held at the most innocent expression when just stating an obvious innuendo. I simply nodded in agreement, but my mouth didn’t fancy silence.

“My shower has a no jerking off rule. I have a bad feeling you’ll probably go through a mating phase as soon as you get in there”

The plates left his hand, threatening to smash all over my black marble floor but with reflexes faster than I thought he was possible of, they were back in his hands. His back was turned to me, so his face couldn’t be seen but the back of his neck and ears had turned bright red.

He spluttered his words as he put the plates in the sink, the feeling of pride rising through me that I was currently winning in ‘make the other blush more’ competition.

“I don’t fucking jerk off in other people’s houses! Who the fuck does that?!”

“Come on brat. You never needed to get relief when someone drunkard at a party decided to sit on your lap and do all sorts of wiggles?”

“What kind of parties do you go to?!”

Eren turned to face me now and I had to chuckle at his shocked face. His eyebrows were screwed up in disbelief, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted.

“Apparently a lot more chaotic than what you went to”

“Well I was too fearful to drink, just in case my beast side decided to make an appearance.”

I watched his slowly moved back to the sink, but I didn’t miss the graze of disappointment fall over his face. He turned to hot tap on, squirting in some washing-up liquid in before moving around the table and past me. I didn’t look at his face, not needing to pain of looking at it.

Even after so many years he still can’t trust himself, his beast side. Could I live all my life like that? Constantly keeping your distance always from your friends just in case they get close enough to sink your claws in. The noose around his neck always tightening every time he takes something that makes him lose his mind.

Yet the brat keeps fighting forward, only looking back when he needs to. That fire of determination that filled his eyes in both beast and human. I recalled what he said to me while I was cleaning his prison. Talking about the way his friend reacted to him refusing to go out with them and staying inside his room day in and day out.

‘They soon gave up, but Mikasa and Armin came every day. But one day I was sick of them treating me like I was still human. I was a monster and I attacked Mikasa because of my anger and hatred towards myself. The others soon got wind of it and a few times I heard them call me a monster. I finally had got what I wanted. But I grew sick of being a monster. I wasn’t…. I wasn’t a monster. _I've had enough of being treated like a monster and being left out._ It took me weeks to realise this. And when I did, that shackle around my neck crumbled away.

I could breath and I enjoyed breathing once more. So I began to do things that my human side wanted, the parts which weren’t focused on my beast side. Once I had my goal in mind I could control myself. I will fight for that goal sinceif you lose, you die. If you win, you live. If you don't fight, you can't win!’

I asked him what his goal was but all his did was look at me, wink before laying back down and going back to sleep. At the time I fancied hitting him but it was his private goal, something he must work for alone. I questioned myself about my true goal but never came with anything.

The sound of water shutting off brought me back to reality, I quickly standing up and dashed to the sink full of hot soapy water and slightly clean plates. The water burned my hands as they plunged in but I ignored the pain, since I knew Eren Yeager would be walking around my house in nothing more than a white fluffy towel and I couldn’t promise myself that I wouldn’t jump him and dragging to my bedroom.

“Hey Levi, you got anything I can wear. Some boxers would do”

I heard the wood of the door way creaking, meaning his had leaned against it and that I must not turn around at all.

“Sure brat, in my bedroom, bottom far left drawer of my wardrobe. Pretty sure Hanji bought be some boxer’s last Christmas that were too big”

His footsteps echoed away from the kitchen and down the corridor towards my bedroom. The held breath escaped my lips, silently thanking Hanji. I always put weird gifts in that drawer, so he shouldn’t go rummaging through my underwear. Well I wouldn’t mind as long as I was in it…. shut the fuck up Levi. It’s bad enough he’s going to be parading around here in nothing but a pair of festive boxers, never mind your filthy mind coming into play.

I placed the washed objects on the rack, allowing them to dry over night before drying my hands on a tea-towel that Eren left near the cooker. I frowned at all the marks on it and threw it in the washer ready for the next pile of washing.

Footsteps echoed once more and a dared to glance at the figure that appeared in the door way.

“Find something brat?”

I said it quickly, from fear that it might die in my throat when I saw what he was wearing and make my more humiliated. And I would have. I had a fucking modern day Adonis in my house wearing fucking nothing but a pair of white boxers that were slightly tight due to be close to my side with mistletoe on it. And plus the fucking words ‘kiss me’.[(X) ](http://www.cafepress.co.uk/+kiss_it_boxer_shorts,753959888)Right, where do I start? Where is actually says or start at the top and work my way down.

I’m not even bothering to berate myself in reality for these thoughts. There’s no point. He teases me and I am willing to say I love it.

“Does it look like it?”

Yes. Yes it fucking well does.

“Anyway, I’ll get you some pillows and blanket. And shit, I forgot to text Hanji.”

“Calm down, I rung her while you were just about to arrive. I told her you had met me outside the district and you got me to ring her since your phone lost charge then we came back to yours for dinner. She screamed at that bit and when I asked what was wrong she said nothing and hung up on me”

I might as well fucking call in sick right now.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Yeah brat. She’s going to think we are dating or some kind of shit and be pestering me all tomorrow”

“Well we could be if you wanted.”

I shot him a look of disbelief and obviously he took it as an aggressive one when he spluttered out.

“O-only if you-u want to Levi-i-i…. I mean, I understand if you don’t want to due to my beas-”

I cut him off a single glare, his voice dying down into mumblings then into silence. His head dropped slightly, looking at his feet flexing, his hair was hung over so I couldn’t see the expression on his face.

Okay Levi, play it cool. You don’t want to come over to desperate do you? No. But don’t reject him or send him away. Calm. Heart, I said fucking calm down. Great, my thoughts are going all over the fucking place now. This will be a fucking fucking disaster.

“Shut the fuck up brat. I don’t care about that shit. But it’s sort of sudden at the minute. We’ll talk more in the morning”

“I can’t really. Armin called me in for some tests on my new ability then I have class. Should we meet at Gear?”

“Sounds like a plan”

I walked towards the linen cupboard, opening it up and taking out my extra blankets for winter and some pillows Hanji uses when she stays over. I ungracefully shoved them into Eren’s waiting arms, too tired emotionally, mentally and physically to make sure he gets them all.

I didn’t even make sure he had got everything, just turning, closing the door and moving towards my room.

“Don’t I get a goodnight kiss and a story?”

I stopped at his voice, looking over my shoulder at that stupid cheeky grin of his before flashing him a smirk.

“Believe me brat, if we do go out then your gonna have a lot more than just a kiss and a story at night”

I didn’t stop to watch his expression, instead continuing to walk but put a little swing into my step this time. I knew my ass was a good feature, it was fucking fantastic. The stifled moan was all I needed to hear before I closed the door behind me to my room.

Yes Levi, you are one sexy bastard and that beast will be yours. Not even God can change this.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


	10. Am I chained to bad luck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Not going to comment about lateness  
> -More Levi and everyone else side, explore the relationships with everyone else  
> -Eren and Levi more next chapter! (Whenever that will be)

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 08:00am)**

{To Brat}[From Levi]: Can’t make it to Gear today. That women from yesterday got away so I have work to do then I forgot about a party Hanji’s parents are throwing. You’ll get your answer eventually.”

Hanji informed around 7:00am that the woman hadn’t been found and so was still on the run from us. And since she had seen my face and knew I was on to her, Hanji and Erwin believed I was now a target. Which means they would probably use me as bait since Erwin was pissed off about Eren enough to not stop Hanji doing something Hanji-insane.

By the time I had showered, dressed and nourished myself, the brat still hadn’t replied. But if Armin was anything like Hanji when it came to experiments, he would be too busy to even know his phone had gone off.

I glanced at the neatly folded blanket with pillows on top on the sofa, resisting the temptation to sniff them to see if they smelt like him. But knowing my luck that flea bitten cat probably is spying on me and I rather not go redder than a tomato again.

* * *

 

**(Survey Corps Police Department 09:17am)**

“So what did she look like?”

“You saw her yourself shitty glasses. And get that stupid desk lamp out of my face. My hearings already going with your constant nagging, I want my other senses to remain intact”

I place my hand on the slightly warm metal of the lamp, shoving it away so it shined on the far wall instead of me.

Erwin wasn’t with us. He had took one glance at me, told me it was good that I was alright (in a more monotone voice than me) and went back to his office. Hanji had caught me pouring my shit coffee that the station supplies to us and brought (dragged) me here.

I watched her look at the door and windows that decorated the wall to my left, looking over at them myself to see if what the hell she was so fascinated in.

After five minutes and refusing the temptation to drum my fingers on the chair arm or punch her one in the gut, she turned back to me.

“So did you get fucked by Eren last night?”

If I was drinking it would have probably been one of those scenes were the questionee spits out all their drink over the questioners face. But instead I stuck with impassive look at her, but I couldn’t help but let my eye twitch to the windows and doors to make sure no one was close enough to hear.

Obviously this was the wrong thing to do around Hanji (make a note for next time) as she leapt ungracefully from where she was standing and shoved her face right into mine.

“You did! Our little Levi finally got laid”

“Shut the fuck up four eyes. Eren made me dinner and stayed the night” I could see her mouth opening and quickly continued. “On the sofa, with me in my bedroom. With the door locked”

I gained satisfaction as I saw the unbridled chaos in her eyes slowly tone down and she drew away from me. She stood up to her full height, running her hand over her hair and ponytail before glancing back my way.

“Guess you’ve lost your seductiveness. You used to be the tempter of the underground. We should go back there one day! For old time sakes!”

“Is that place still even standing? That place looked like it could collapse at any second while we were there and after eight years it’s probably just a load of rumble and shit”

Hanji strolled over to the table, leaning her ass against it as she regarded me behind those glasses.

“Will you come if it’s still open? Pleaseeeee?”

Shit. She knows I hate the drawn out ‘e’. I released an exhausted groan, pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Fine. If it’s still open we will go and have a drink there”

I watched her launch from the table, causing it to scrap gently from the force and shot out of the door like a bat out of hell.

I released my hand from my nose, feeling the numbness that it had caused from gripping it so tightly. The Underground huh? When my mum was murdered I ended up spending most of my time there. When I was eighteen I could give a swing of my ass and have men falling at my feet with boners. I would drink away the night and day with the most thuggish bastards that this city fucking produces. Not really a good back story for a police man.

I came home with a sore ass and a satisfied smirk on my face that came from either being fucked right or taking the right drugs. I didn’t care as long as my mind and body felt good. But enjoying sex sometimes leads to people thinking you won’t say no. So when I did, they decided to turn on me. Too bad for them that all the drunk fights I got into had sharpened my body and reflexes to a fine blades sword while being drunk, so putting them when my mind is sober and you had a pissed of machine ready for blood.

But that’s when it hit me. Standing over three guys with blood bleeding from every inch, teeth scattered and bodies at an odd angle normally causes some kind of realisation. I was broken. I was a broken fucking mess that had no idea how to fix myself. I relied so much on my mum to keep me together and keep my mind fixed that I hadn’t learnt how to fix myself. I had tried temporary fixes yet nothing was permanent.

I needed to learn to not be broken. It wasn’t easy but that place always held a special part of me. But I didn’t go back there. Hanji and Erwin didn’t ask why we never went back. They may have but I wasn’t listening so it doesn’t really count.

The vibrating in my pocket drew me from my mind. I shifted slightly, raising up the left ass cheek and slid my hand into my back pocket. I drew my phone from my pocket, looking at the text message I had just received from Eren.

{To Levi}[From Brat]: Sorry. Armin decided to take samples from everywhere and to get samples everywhere I need to be knocked out. And I must have miss judged how long it would take, oops. Anyway, have a nice time at the party and be careful.

I glanced at the last bit before shaking my head gently. There was no point to replying if he was in class so I didn’t; instead I simply slid my phone back into my pocket. Since Hanji hadn’t returned yet I took the opportunity to slip away (hopefully unnoticed) back towards my station.

I internally groaned at the messy of Hanji’s had slowly infected my side. Papers, coffee cups, scientific equipment, and probably containers that Penicillin was discovered in overflowing onto my side. She better have that shit cleaned up soon.

I reluctantly lifted a stale croissant from my neatly stacked papers, frowning as the crumbs and god knows what sticking to my fingers and flung it onto her side before taking my seat. I released a sigh of relief at soft feeling cushioning my ass and almost made me forget the insane women and also the women from last night.

I pulled the paper about the case in front of me, tapping the bottom of the documents to neaten them out before reading over them. The man had finally been identified.

Name: Zachary James

Age: 31 years

Occupation: Painter, sculptor

Status: Deceased (savaged more like)

The rest was just the information of the wounds and what could have killed but since I personally saw over the investigation when it first rose I didn’t really need my mind refreshing with what I saw.

I flipped over the page, looking at the lists of suspects and links to the man. Hanji had probably already gone through his bank, e-mails and social media for information but no serious amounts of money have left his substantial bank account.

Tight arse.

But there was repeated payment into the women’s bank account of small amounts but would more than likely add up. Whatever he was doing to her to make her hate him that much I wouldn’t know. But it’s enough for her want to defend Eren for killing him by killing me.

Hopefully he can try to put her off if he cares for me that much.

At that I slumped in my chair, my shoulders dropping an inch and remembered the text. He didn’t mention anything about getting an answer. Did he even want to fucking go out with me anymore? Maybe getting out of my presence allowed him to see clearly and see what a fucking crap match we would make.

I know I’m not exactly the most open hearted person in the world, nor would I win boyfriend of the year award but I could at least fucking try. But then again he could having doubts about himself. I’m no expert on beasts of any nature but maybe he fears having more evolution black outs and harming me.

My ego and pride forces me to believe that I could defend myself against him but common sense keeps telling me the truth. He could break my whole body, remove every single organ or rearrange everything of mine.

I felt a shiver run down my body at the thought, closing my eyes slowly to block the world out. First guy I fucking meet in ages that is close to decent and he turns out to be a beast. Just my fucking luck.

“Levi”

My eyes snapped open, rotating my head to the left to glance over at my shoulder at Erwin. He seemed to be looking down at me (literally and figuratively), a file within his hands. His eyebrows were furrowed more than usual as he watched me, those icy eyes looking for any emotion that maybe on my face.

Fucking waste of time.

I knew what he was looking for. Same any jealous ex-boyfriends do when they want their partners back but their partner prefers their friend. Any fear or smugness about their position but none flickered across my face.

What the fuck did I have to be fearful of? He had numbers on his side but I knew I had skill on my side. He knew it to. And I can’t exactly feel smug since Eren wasn’t even my lover even though I could have flashed a smug look at him to make him think that. But alas, it would come back to fucking bit me in the ass as per.

“Yes Commander kitten?”

His brows furrowed more; almost coming together to form a long hairy caterpillar and I allowed a smirk to grace my lips.

“I’ve already asked you to stop calling me that Levi”

“And I chose to ignore it Erwin”

His brows relaxed a bit but his lips formed a straight line as he appeared to fight back making any comments to me. I felt a swell of power in me but I forced down, since last time I let it out he kicked me off the case I was one and put me on a minor case with dimwits to teach me a lesson. He will probably make it worse now that he thinks Eren left him for me.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. Anyway, we believe this woman will more than likely be after you, since you saw her face more clearly than anyone else so you are currently at risk”

“Tell me something goddamn new Erwin. I spend every moment at work trying to make sure those bastard don’t put a bullet or knife or fuck know what in me or any other person. So get to the point”

Any other person would have gone bat shit crazy with the way I spoke to my superior but Erwin visibly relaxed. His lips separated as he moved past me, taking Hanji’s chair by the arm and wheeled it closer. He placed it on the edge of my desk and sat down.

“Me and Hanji agreed you could be in some danger. So it might be worth you taking a few days off for your own safety”

I frowned at his words, turning my head to look at the black screen of my computer as the logo flashed in different places.

“You want me to get off this case then?”

A feeling nagged at me once more it was to teach me a lesson about having Eren.

“Well it’s your choice. But me and Hanji think you would be safer off this case till she’s caught”

“You know they will take fucking months to find her. I’m the only one who can find her and bring her to justice in a few weeks and you know it.”

I growled at him, knowing he knew it was true. Only Mike could almost best me but he was currently working on a serial killer case and Erwin couldn’t risk letting that bastard get away. I sunk back into my chair, turning it to face him and crossed my legs so my ankle was balanced on my knee.

“Levi, we don’t want to risk losing you.”

I could see the bitterness in his eye even though none remained in his words.

“Erwin, I’m not going anywhere. Now get your ass back to your office so I can get some actual work done. I have Hanji’s party to dread for the rest of the day and to reorganise a café date with Eren”

Oh, I enjoyed the icy glare that Erwin sent me, the smugness coming to the surface as his eyes began to calculate how to more than likely to get that women to find me and finish me off. I spun the chair back to face the screen, wiggling my mouse to activate my screen.

I hadn’t heard Erwin leave yet so I glanced over at him. He was still sat there with an icy expression that would have frozen me over if I wasn’t immune to it. Again another wave of power rose to the surface but I didn’t display it, instead turned back to screen and began typing in my details before logging in.

After a few minute Erwin finally spoke, obviously took time to remove any bitterness and ice from his voice.

“If that is your choice then Levi, I can’t really fight you over it”

I felt my eyes widen a tiny bit at him giving up so easily. This is not the Erwin Smith I knew. But then again he was manipulative litt- big shit who could twist people around his finger. Well for once I am too straight to twist around it so I simply nodded and began to look up more information on the man and women.

Obviously he got the message as the chair moved back to Hanji’s place and Erwin footstep’s echoed above all the ruckus as he moved up the stairs behind me and most likely back to his office.

Of course, with my shit luck my silent research didn’t last as long as I would have liked I smelt a certain perfume that a certain person always wore. I twisted my head to the right (beginning to feel like a fucking owl here) and came in contact with one of the few people who didn’t grate my nerves.

A pair of arms snaked around my neck as my head turned and the right side of my face squished to a pair of boobs.

“Hanji made me worry that someone had finally managed to get to you”

I opened my mouth to speak, even though it was impossible with half my mouth squished into body. I wish she wouldn’t do this all the time.

“Can’t speak”

Was all I managed to get out from her clothing and she must have heard me because she released me instantly, a light blush on her face which she tried to hide behind short light auburn hair.

“Sorry about that Levi”

“What? Suffocating me or insinuating that someone finally got the better of me?”

She shot me a smile when she heard the question, knowing full well I wasn’t in the least bit angry as I made out to be.

“Suffocating you mainly.”

She perched herself on Hanji’s desk (of course making sure there was no rubbish there first) before looking back at me. Petra came here when I have been working here about three or four years. Along with three others where unsurprisingly, one is currently her boyfriend. They were on my team for a year or two before there was an accident where a chase ended up with Petra’s neck broken and the others had broken ribs, arms and legs. Never caught the fucking bastards who did it though.

“Hey, are you alright Levi? You look a bit distant”

I shook my head a few times before looking up at her, her amber eyes watching me closely.

“Fine. Just a lot on my mind”

“Is it to do with a certain tall tanned, brown haired and perfect eyed male?”

My eyes instantly narrowed at her which caused her to look away but we both knew she was immune to me now. If she broke out whistling innocently she would really be taking the piss.

“You’ve been talking to Hanji”

“Yep, so spill before I go and ask her all the questions”

I released a groan, raising my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose at the ideas that Hanji might flush into her head. They weren’t even fucking going out.

“Fine. You know who Eren is I take it?”

“Yeah. He used to go out with the Commander for a while until something broke them up. Obviously Erwin wants him back but it appears he has his pretty eyes on someone else”

I fought back a second groan, instead letting my hand fall from my nose to the desk. I could hear the accusation in her voice even if she didn’t actually mean any accusation.

“Yeah, I was chasing that woman last night. I disarmed her in a fight and knocked her out. Eren appeared from nowhere and we talked and he offered to make me dinner if I let him stay over since he had a fight with my sister. So I agreed”

I finally looked over, her face slack a little as she stared at me with those oversized eyes before snapping her jaw shut, finally realising what an idiot she must have looked like.

“That’s just mean Levi, you can’t leave it there!”

“What else do you think goddamn happened? He made me some kind of German dish, I washed up, and he slept on the sofa and me in my bed ALL night. In the morning he was gone saying he would meet me later for a coffee at Gear. But his studies got in the way so we need to reorder it.”

“You have to let me meet him.”

“No way”

“All the four of us have to meet him. He has to pass ‘good-enough-for-our-captain test’”

“Quadruple fucking no way”

Her face slumped and the bottom lip began to tremble in the way she knew I couldn’t say no to. Could Erwin Smith twist me around his finger? No, I was straighter than a ruler. Could Petra Ral twist me around her finger? Yes, like I was an overcooked piece of spaghetti.

“Fine. But me and Eren have to have a talk first”

“Okay. Give us a text when you decide who’s going to top and who’s going to bottom”

She was gone before I could reply; all that lingered was the Marc Jacobs Honey. I could feel the burn coming into my cheek as I placed my hands over my face. Yes I could make those jokes myself and not even bat an eyelid when someone said it to me before but yet the idea of me and Eren discussing it just make blood rage north and south and my heart feel like a bird that is nearing freedom.

Fuck, what the hell am I in for?

* * *

 

[ **(L)** ](http://www.polyvore.com/formal/set?id=137503994) [ **(P)** ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=139476836)

**( **Springbay House 8:09pm)****

“Hanji you look fine. Perfect lady!”

Petra exclaimed, trying to bat away Hanji’s hands from making all the wavy hair on her head from collapsing down it a mess of hairspray and grips.

Don’t ask me why I was in Hanji’s room while the two were getting ready. Hanji asked me around earlier to help with the decoration but surprise surprise, it was all fucking done and they just needed me for some entertainment (in the form of asking me about Eren).

“You sure it looks okay? It feels like my head is two stone heavier than it normally is”

“That’s just the amount of hair spray you put on shitty glasses”

“Levi, you’re bluntly rude yet honest. How do I look?”

I watched her stand up, giving me the full view of her style and outfit. **[(H)](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=139463338)** She wore one of those space dressed that ended mid-thigh, a pair of dangerously high heeled purple shoes with a metal snake coiled around the back and a pair of blue dangly earrings.

I slowly stood up, pointing my finger up and twirling it in which she instantly stood up and twirled around.

“Well shitty glasses, want the good blunt news or the bad blunt news first?”

“I’ll go for good then ignore whatever you say bad”

I elected for a simply roll of my eyes instead of voicing my irritation.

“You look pretty Hanji”

“Petra, I think I’m going deaf or God is ready to take me. Did Levi just give me a compliment?”

Hanji dramatically raised a hand to her head, leaning back and almost pretending to faint with Petra catching her in her arms.

“Tsk. Shut the fuck up, you look pretty but you’re still shitty glasses underneath”

“I always will be to you. Anyway, come on and give me the blunt bad news?”

Once she was stood up I moved towards her, reaching up more than usual because of those stupid heels and grabbed her ear. She intantly began to whine and even Petra looked a bit fearful at my unexplained action. But I simply unhooked the dangly blue earring from her right then her left.

“You know dangly earring don’t agree with you. Remember what happened last time?”

Hanji instantly grabbed her ears, massaging under her fingers. Last time she wore dangly earring they ended up snagging on someone trouser when she bent down to pick something up just as the person with the trousers moved. Even I wouldn’t want Hanji to repeat what she went through, no matter how many times I was to strangle her and dump her body in a river.

“I have to wear something though”

She whined and god I hated when she whined. I moved past her, opening her casual jewellery box and looked inside. I saw the perfect pair, removing them before shoving them in her hand.

“Wha-?”

They both stared in amazement at the pair of earrings I chose, Hanji looking at me while Petra stared at them longer.

“Come on shitty glasses, it’s not like you to wear non-insultive boring earrings”

The usual manic grin broke out on Hanji’s face and for once a wave of happiness and relaxation flew over me at the normal Hanji returning. It would have been a boring and tedious party if we didn’t have normal Hanji around. I closed the door the allow them to do whatever finishing touches they needed to do to themselves.

I moved down the familiar hall way, turning two rights then a finally left till I came to the stairs. Hanji’s parents were pretty well off. Both of them were scientists that were co-owners of a few types of new age drugs that had been pretty well used by the look at the house. Both were nearly as crazy as Hanji but they were kind couple that helped me through my grief when my mother was murdered. They also were the ones who helped me put the beast idea at rest (even if it was true in the end).

The stairs lead to the main hall way where I could already hear the regulars coming in. The friends of the family normally came first, to help any last minute preparations or to start the mingling early so no one would have to be stood alone.

I could make out most of the voices in the hall even when they were yet visible. Erwin, Auruo, Erd, Gunther and Mike.

I took a deep breath, pulling out my phone and saw a new text message from Eren. Faster than I thought I could the phone was unlocked and opened the message.

{To Levi}[From Brat]: I’ll meet you at Gear at 9 tomorrow? I’m desperate for an answer. Also, be careful. My instincts say something isn’t right tonight.

I raised an eyebrow at the instincts part, before drawing it into a frown. I didn’t exactly understand what he meant. Maybe like how dogs can sense danger and cats can sense a storm? But even with the ominous warning I couldn’t help feel my lips twitch at the desperate for an answer part. My heart clenched a little, my back straightening and a smirk danced on my lips.

Erwin had been giving dead eye all day and Hanji had made an off handed comment about Eren changing his mind (not meaning anything but Hanji’s mouth didn’t really have much control). Now I knew he wanted me, no fucker was going to put me down.

Bring on the night.

No fucker is going to make this night bad.

* * *

 

_(The party may or may not become part of small side chapters I may or may not create where bits have been missed out. If I can think of something then it may get written^^)_

* * *

 

**(West Shaddox Passage 1:28pm)**

Okay, only one fucker has made this night bad.

And she’s standing in front of my car with only a thin sheet of glass between me and a bullet. And this moment I had a feeling that glass wasn’t going to stop it.

It was around one in the morning, deserted long road in the middle of nowhere because Hanji’ parents were too crazy for neighbours.

The pain was thrashing against the inside of my skull from where I had smashed my head against the side of my car when she had slammed her car into mine. While I was disorientated she had got out her of her own and now had a gun trained on me.

The adrenaline of being in pain and the situation was causing reality to blur. I know at this point I should have been attempting to speak with her, trying to find my phone and fucking call someone to find my body at least.

I would also be wondering why I wasn’t running at this point but the bitch had slammed the door on my side so neither of us could get it open, and if I tried for the other door I would most likely be shot dead.

“I gave you a warning!”

She screamed, I could tell she was being loud because it was loud inside the car (unless that was just my head and the pain telling me). I didn’t reply. Well you can’t really. Gun pointed at you, head hurting and a mouth which spilled profanities and insults were never an excellent choice.

Maybe I should have listened to Erwin and Hanji about leaving the case. Then I could say that. I could say that now but honestly, I’ve never liked to lie since many of the bastards I put away do and I really don’t want to be in that group.

So yeah, my pride was going to get me killed.

She was already sobbing as she pointed the gun at me. Sobbing was sometimes a good sign. It normally happens when human emotions come back to the surface and realise what there about to do. Then there are the ones who sob when they are angry. They are deadly. They will sob as the put blade after blade and bullet after bullet into your body.

And since luck wasn’t really on my fucking side tonight, she was probably the latter.

My train of thought stopped as soon as the shot ran out, my breath hitched when I heard my glass barrier shatter and my body launched back as the bullet bit so easily through my chest.

The adrenaline began to slowly fade away which each heartbeat of blood that was forced from the wound but I couldn’t feel any pain. There was this burning sensation, like there were hot coals around the wound and the coppery taste filled every single sense I had.

I attempted to move my arm, gasping at the heaviness and sharp pain that came with trying to move it and all the gasp did was allow more blood to fill my mouth.

The burning raged on so I allowed my arm to slump back down, finally opening the eyes that I didn’t realised I had closed. My eyes were blurred with silent tears so I could only see small stars on the dashboard and the cobweb like design of the shatter glass that was once my barrier. I saw no figure outside and I barely registered the creaking of the door to my side.

Everything seemed too silent. I should be panicking shouldn’t I? I’ve been shot and someone’s trying to get into my car.

I could barely register the small fact the door was impossible to get into.

However a carnal roar, the metal screeching as it was pulled away and a sudden rush of cold that did not the still the fire in my wound proved me wrong.

I could hear a voice.

I knew that voice.

I just couldn’t tell.

I opened my mouth to try and speak; by all that dripped out was more blood.

How much blood do I fucking have?

The voice was still talking, but the words meant of nothing to me.

I hissed as I felt more cold air bit at my skin as my shirt was ripped from my body and something cool pressed against my chest. It still didn’t cool the burning but the pressure that was causing pain to build there suddenly disappeared.

I register something moving around my back but the burning sensation was fading and the cold was setting it.

The cool material over my wound was forced closer to it and my instincts told me to hiss but the strength wasn’t present.

The cold continued to seep into my abdomen and soul.

I’m going to die

“Hey, come on Levi. Keep awake. You’re not leaving me here”

Eren was here.

No strength came for me to even look at him or register his other words.

Coldness was all I could think about and the need to sleep.

My eyes slip shut as some thick and warm fell over my shoulders.

“Come on Levi, keep awake. You can’t leave me alone”

My final strength went into letting the corner of my lips raise as darkness began to fill the void once more.

My head slipped to the side, meeting a solid yet soft and warm shoulder.

“Eren”

 

Yes, Eren was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea (thankfully and gratefully) what is feels like to be shot. I looked online and some said burning, no actual pain, the sound of the bang but nothing after. I'm sorry for ending it like that Dx


	11. Chapter 11

Not an actual chapter since even divine help couldn't help me to do two chapters in two days. Anyway, I was wondering if there was any points in the story that you wanted to know about to do this side story collection the party is going to be in.

I want to start making a list of them no matter if they are short or longer. If I haven't got time to force a main chapter out then I can at least get a smaller chapter out in these. So please comment with any ideas or parts of the previous chapters.

I'll be posting these after so many chapters just to remind anyone who has any ideas.

 

**Remember the newest chapter is before this (Chapter 10: Am I chained to bad luck?)! It was posted yesterday (05/11/14) so read it if you haven't read it yet!**

 

**Have a nice morning/day/evening/night and take care. And thanks for reading^-^**

P.S Thanks for the comment the other day MyloveofChocolate, it really got my ass back into gear to get that chapter finished so a very big thank you!


	12. Answers please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has happened to our Levi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hahaha, lets just forget about the update time  
> -Been problems with everything (not everything but major things)
> 
> Hope you all had a lovely Christmas for those who celebrate it! And if any of you have had a holiday while the update is in progress I hope you enjoyed that too! And a Happy new year for all those who celebrate it tomorrow!

**(Allheam Hospital 5:03am)**

Shit. Voices, voices fucking everywhere.

Well I think their voices, the words are more like sounds that sound like words but yet the meaning evades me.

A white light is the first thing I see, nothing else.

I try to turn my head either way yet the body remains inanimate and leaves me just staring blankly but blurry at the white.

A black oval interrupts the whiteness, the edges blurred into the white and I couldn’t pinpoint any detail even though in the back of my mind screamed at me that there should be.

I wished that voice and all the other voices would quieten down.

The black oval jerks away faster than my eyes can track where it went but it was followed by one small oval at the bottom of my vision then a second one on the opposite side to the first.

Still no details appear but the voice in the back doesn’t speak up.

The black edges begin to collapse on the white around the edges once more, the white leaving me in favour of blackness yet the voices still are here.

They need to be silent. I want to go back to the darkness where it was peaceful and painless.

But the voices won’t let me.

They keep saying the same sound over and over again. It’s driving the part of the mind that is working insane.

Please shut the fuck up.

I try and say it, but my lips feel too heavy to even release a breath.

I force the black to reveal the white again; all the black ovals gone this time but the voices are still there, telling me that there are still people there.

Ah that’s what those ovals were. People.

I close the white away once more before opening it, and now everything seems a bit clearer.

The white I was seeing was the ceiling and the wall opposite me.

I attempt to move my head and finally succeed, twisting to the left where I see a table with a load of blurred colours on and then a square bit of darkness.

Another blink.

Oh, the colours are flowers and the square of darkness is a window.

Now I really feel stupid.

I, with a grunt, rolled my head to the right to face several figures which had turned to look at me. They remained blurry but colours had appeared now.

One moved, with two more which held that one in place.

Another one moved from the corner of my vision which caused me to tilt my head in order to tell who was approaching. It grew larger and larger till is was by my side. A pain shot through my eyes, my instincts screaming for me to blink yet they refused to.

Instead they focused on a white coat in front of me, the buttons appearing one by one. I followed the trail of buttons up, hitting a light blue shirt then a spread of darkish pink, a pair of dry line lips, and small amount of dark stubble scatter over his top lip, a sharp nose and a pair of hazel eyes which met my own gaze.

“How do you feel Mr Ackerman?”

The voice was blurry but I could make out the words just.

I opened my mouth; willing words that I wanted to come out but as the air pushed through my oesophagus it cracked and drew my attention to how fucking dry my throat was. Instantly the words changed and I choked out.

“Get me some fucking water”

The doctor’s eyes widen at my language, twisting to look behind him at the other dark figures before another voice I knew calm.

“Well at least we know his personality hasn’t changed”

Female voice. What female voices did I know?

Shitty glasses.

Its shitty glasses.

I heard the clinking of glass and the sound of water hitting the bottom.

“Shitty glasses please shut your mouth”

“He remembers me! But something must be wrong, he using his manners”

How could I fucking forget her. If the world turned fucking upside down and I grew tits, Hanji could never be forgotten.

“Nurse, can you prop Mr Ackerman up and put some ------- in the drip, he seems a little bit out of it too much”

“Yes Doctor”

I could here to clipping of short heels on the floor around my bed, the sound simply ringing in my ear. In my right ear I could hear blurry voices, whether mumbling or they were actually talking and I was just going deaf.

All the senses I possessed rushed back to me at once, the blurry mumbling forming into voices I could identify. Mikasa, Hanji and Erwin. A pale wall faced me, a single picture broke the blandness of the wall, a summer morning with two much colour for a waking up room since the colour merged together in my eyes. I snatched my eyes away from the colour, moving to face the group of three that was staring intently.

I felt a grip around my waist, which caused me to glance down at a young pale hand with well-maintained nails, held me tightly, and guided me into sitting up. I helped her, enjoying the fact that I could once more use my muscles and the sense of vulnerability was slowly uncoil from around my heart.

I took the glass of water dangling close to me, instantly putting it to my lips. The cool glass was numb against my lips, and I rapidly swallowed the liquid. When the water hit my throat, I could feel my throat cracking away the dryness that it possessed.

I passed the empty glass to the doctor who moved out of my line of sight, showing me the three that were waiting for me to wake up. Mikasa was in front of the other two, tear lines staining her face and her hands clenching and cuddling her red scarf. Guilt clamped and constricted around my heart, making a physical pain in my chest.

“Are we alright to sit down and talk now?”

Hanji spoke patiently, which was actually the first time I had witnessed this, and the doctor gave a simple nod.

“Just don’t touch any of the drip and don’t get him too excited”

He said simply, before moving away from me with the nurse tailing him out of the room, through the door on the far side of the room. Get me excited? Never heard anything so ridiculous. Before the door had even clicked shut there was a pair of arms around my neck and being squished against their body.

“You’re an idiot, brother. A complete and utter idiot”

Mikasa mumbled into my hair, and I was surprised my OCD wasn’t acting up with the idea of snot and tears getting into my hair. She held me tightly to her, her grip never faltering as if she wanted to hold on to me forever. I guess she must have been terrified that she may have been left with only dad.

“You better not being getting snot in my hair”

I felt her smile gently in to my hair, her chest heaving a little bit either for a breathy chuckle or another silent sob before she removed her arms from my neck, stepping away from me. She pulled her red scarf to hide her lips and lower nose but a caught a small, glad smile on her lips. Mine twitched in response before I was manhandled once more. Hanji gave no patience she had shown before; grabbing me around the neck and pulling me in for what seemed just less than one of her famous bear hugs. Pain surge through my body from it, causing me to screw my eyes in pain as a burning erupted in my chest, feeling as though my chest was melting from the inside and not in a good way.

“Hanji, I think you are killing him”

Instantly Hanji released me and jumped back, and when I opened my eyes her eyes were big and apologetic behind those shitty glasses of her. I glanced over to Erwin. We had settled boundaries at the party, but I never trusted eyebrows. He was way too sly and scheming to be trusted. Probably just said that to make Mikasa trust him, but I had to be thankful anyway.

“Nice to see you back in the land of the living, Levi. We caught the girl, but we will like to ask you a few questions about it, just for the records”

Erwin gave his best what-the-fuck-have-you-done smile to me before standing up straight a bit more.

“But I’m sure you want to spend time with your family. Hanji, you can visit Levi later.”

I heard Hanji mumbled something about wanting to stay but scared of being injected with a serum to make her eyebrows like his as she sulkily followed him lethargically out of the room. The moment the door was closed Armin stood up. I hadn’t noticed blondie sitting down, but he was so quiet it couldn’t be helped.

“So what the fuck happened?”

I exclaimed, glaring at the duo. Mikasa frowned at me before her glare returned, the previous tears she held once before disappearing like they were never there.

“Eren might be better telling you the story.”

She moved promptly pat my bed and to the window, opening it up full before moving away. I was about the question her what the fuck she was doing but the light from the window was suddenly block, a familiar figure, hair and astounding ocean eyes appeared in my view.

He caught my gaze and I could feel my throat constrict, leaving my chest and head feeling light and feathery. But I couldn’t let my heart begin ruling, tempting as it would be to let it go but I needed answers.

“What the fuck happened and how the hell did you end up saving me? Thank you by the way”

Eren’s eyes glanced to my face and then trailed to my chest, staring at the horrible, sterile hospital gown. He stepped from the windowsill, landing with a light thump of his converse against the laminated floor.

“Well Mikasa had had something to drink at a party near Hanji’s parent’s house, enough for me to have to pick her up so I was driving down the road where you were. Then I heard the gun shot, smelt your blood and got there soon as possible. I disarmed the women and knocked her unconscious before going to make sure you wouldn’t die”

My eyebrow shot up at the story, before slowly lowering back down. I relaxed into the pillow begin me, hearing the protective covering crack with my weight.

“Well thanks again, I guess.”

He gave me a small smile in reply, but his eyes glinted with satisfaction of my praise. God, he must have some dog inside of him.

“Couldn’t have you dying on me. We still had our coffee date. That reminds me, I’m going to get some coffee, couldn’t sleep last night”

Eren turned to talk to Mikasa at the last sentence, but glanced back at me as if making sure I was still there. Mikasa gave a simple nod, lower face still buried in the red scarf as he moved out of the room. I watched him leave; trailing my eyes up and down the body till it disappeared. I might be in hospital but doesn’t mean I can’t eye up that piece of eye candy.

“Date? Levi, what the hell have you been up to?”

I could hear her voice laced with venom, even though it was toned down a lot compared to what Mikasa can do.

“He asked me out, but I didn’t give him an answer so we would go on a coffee date but fucking things cropped up. Then I got fucking shot”

Her eyes lost some of ferocity they possessed once she heard it was Eren asking me out. She tugged her scarf down to expose her mouth, which was tugged into a small smile.

“I hope you understand what you’re getting yourself into brother, it’s not exactly going to be a perfect relationship. People want Eren dead like mum, and anyone who knows about beasts will follow the same fate. I hope you know what you’re getting into”

“Are you telling me this because you’ve been through it? And no one warned you”

Armin’s head shot up before he looked over at Mikasa. She met his gaze half way before following back to my gaze.

“We had our warning when mum died. We saw what they would do. They would kill a mother and child to keep the secret hidden”

Bile rose in my throat at the thought and, as much as I didn’t want to, I cast my gaze down. This was the point Eren was always trying to make. In his eyes he was a monster that people wanted dead, and anyone who was close to him needed to die as well.

“But, from Armin’s experiments and tests, you are having a calming effect on him. So if he acts less beast, there is less chance of them picking up on him. But you need to be careful and make a choice”

I threw my head back in response. The painkillers must be wearing off since a thumping had once more begun to my head and pain seared through my chest. I let out a hard breath, since it was getting painful to breathe.

Being drugged on the pain didn’t allow me to hear Eren come back in. All there was was pain. Then suddenly it began to flow away once more. I glanced at the figure beside my bed, fiddling with the drip that currently was stabbed into my arm. The chestnut hair was a big give away.

“You know what you’re doing brat? I don’t want to be higher than a fucking kite”

Eren’s brows were furrowed in concentration as he messed with all the apparatus, before backing off and looking down at me.

“I would pay good money to see you as high as a kite”

I felt my eyes go to heaven before looking back at the cheeky brat, who was grinning at me at the end of the bed. I glanced over at Mikasa and Armin. They were both visibly relaxed, Armin’s eyes no longer like saucers and looking like he was about to piss himself and the fury had left my sister’s eyes.

But something inside me twisted into my gut, seeing their reaction to Eren just talking and grinning. He hadn’t done anything amazing or spectacular, yet all their emotions they had when speaking to me just flittered away like they were never present. As if the moment Eren appeared, nothing else mattered.

“Hey, Levi, I got you a black tea. Let’s hope you don’t start leaking”

“Eren, are you sure he’s supposed to drink anything other than water?”

Eren stopped in his tracks, holding the cup of said black tea in his left hand, looking over at Armin with a raised eyebrow. Mikasa sniggered a little, before looking at Armin.

“He doesn’t have any milk or sugar or sweeteners in. He pretty much has hot water and leaves”

A pink tinge came to his cheeks as he muttered a faint oh. I don’t understand really why the hell he is embarrassed since he hardly fucking knows me (or so I believe) or the way I take my tea but no point me getting involved. Eren handed me the black tea in the thermal paper cup, being careful to make sure I had hold of it before letting it go. But not before tracing a bronzed finger down my own pale which caused them to automatically clasp the cup a little tighter.

Knowing his ability he probably saw this, but it he did he hid it pretty well. I know it was probably shitty hospital kind but I would have to deal with it this time. Right stomach, don’t act up. I really don’t want Eren having to hold a bowl for me to puke in while rubbing my back.

Just as I raised the brim to my lips a question popped into my head. My head spun to Eren, who was taking a sip of his own. His eyes expanded at my sudden movement to look at him, before slowly lowering his cup.

“Something wrong Levi?”

I must have been wearing my infamous glare since he looked like he was about to shit himself. I attempted to relax it but it must have caused it to become worse because moved his gaze away from mine, trying to look everywhere other than me.

“Why the fuck did you come through the window?”

Eren’s face ignited in a full on pink, his head swinging to meet my gaze so fast I thought I could hear his neck snapping. He opened his mouth a little bit, before closing it. When it opened again an incoherent sentence just tumbled from his mouth. At my side all I could here was Armin chuckling and even Mikasa giving a small laugh at him.

“Erm, well, you see I kind of had a placement. Only for college mind! They wouldn’t take me on with no qualifications. And Jean came in with a horse riding injury, nothing serious mind but he had fallen off and injured his backside. So I decided to get him with a prank. I put viagra in with his pills, but I didn’t know he was allergic to sildenafil wh-”

“Which is a chemical in Viagra?”

“Yes, so he was running around the hospital with a boner and some of the side effects, mainly concerning his being red faced, necked and chested. And they found out it was me when they found me unable to stop laughing on the floor and him screaming my name. After I dismissed, apparently he had memory problems and kept thinking I was there and continued to run around the hospital shouting for me”

I was biting my lip at this point, imagining horse face running oddly with an injured ass and a boner between his legs and looking like a fucking gremlin. A smirk infected my lips as I watched Eren’s laugh burst like a fucking dam. He didn’t look at all like he regretted his decision, even with Mikasa sending him a glare and Armin talking about how it could have been a lot serious but they fell on deaf ears with Eren.

His flood of laugher ceased after a minute or two, but really it ended oh so quickly for me.

“And that’s the reason why the doctors never wanted to see me come through the doors again. So I came through a window”

This is the point where I would normally roll my eyes or clasp my nose but instead I just watched the remnants of laughter tugging on his face, the redness on his lips and the tears that just made the colour more magical. Yes, I said fucking magical. Problem?

I brought the brim of the cup to my lips and took a small drink. Mikasa was right. It was just hot water and leaves, and I don’t believe they were even fucking tea leaves. I forced myself to swallow it, placing the tea beside the flowers.

“Tastes like fucking shit”

“The coffee is pretty good. Shame you’re not a big fan Levi”

I narrowed my eyes at the asshole that might be my future boyfriend, who was making ‘mmm’ noises as he took small sips from his coffee which probably also tasted like shit but he was doing it to fucking wind me up.

“Shut the fuck up brat. Mikasa, go out and get me some decent tea. Blondie, go with her and get Eren something to eat. I can hear his stomach growling from here”

Eren opened his mouth to argue that I hadn’t really heard his stomach growling which was true but I shot him my hardest shut-the-fuck-up-fast glare which thankfully worked. Mikasa rose at eyebrow at our interactions but didn’t press on (luckily) while Armin got the message that I wanted to be alone with Eren.

“Fine, but if it’s extortionate I’m getting the money back”

I didn’t bother to argue, just wanting them out of the room as quickly as possible. Armin took the hint and grabbed Mikasa’s arm, saying something about being hungry too and they should stop for food. For once Mikasa just went quietly, not before shooting us both a suspicious look before she closed the door.

“My stomach didn’t grumble!”

His thick brows were furrowed at me, his lips slightly pouted in the most fucking adorable way. Definitely has some dog in his DNA now.

“Well do you want to get an answer and make out alone or with Mikasa and Armin watching us?”

The pout slowly turned into a small ‘O’ before moving slowly into a predatory smile that most definitely didn’t turn me on. Damn these fucking thin sheets. Damn my pale skin for exposing my blush so easily. Damn my heart from leaping at the prospect of a hospital porn scenario.

“Before you think of anything, I am an injured person who can’t be excited or fucked so take that smile off your face”

The smile faded to a pout before it broke into a smirk.

“Well your lower body says different.”

“Shut up brat or you won’t get an answer you want”

I thanked god that I didn’t stutter, since Eren seemed to enjoy using everything against me. Too bad if he thinks I won’t get him back.

I observed him approach me slowly and cautiously. Even with that predatory smile he had just a few moments earlier, his confidence was slowly draining since he knew how fickle I could be sometimes. He just has to learn to live with it.

I sat up a little bit more, forcing the pillows to support my back more by shoving them using my elbows. By the time I was ready, Eren was already leaning over me, either hand placed beside my waist.

He had me trapped, like he was the predator and I was the prey. Good luck, I’m not so easy bait, Brat.

“Say the question brat, and you get your answer”

No shock came to his face, or it did but it was too fast for me to see but instead a gentle smile graced his lips and only sincerity consumed those oceanic eyes that I couldn’t help but stare at now they were so close.

“Levi”

His ridiculously hot breath fanned over my lips that he had suddenly got all too close to. A shiver that I am not going to admit happened erupted down my neck, spine and left a quite pleasant tingling in my pelvis and groin.

“Will you do me the honour of being the asshole boyfriend that I have always desired?”

“You little shit, yes”

Before I allowed Eren to speak a single word, I reached up with both hands and shoved my hair through that cute brunet birds nest he calls a hair. It was a lot silkier than I suspected, and I could happily imagine me stroking this on lazy days (when I finally get one) or holding onto it as a control pad when he’s fucking me.

I used my weight to pull those hot, fucking teasing lips to mine and I finally got the satisfaction that had been coiling up for so fucking long. I could feel Eren tense up when I gripped his hair but the moment our lips touched it unleashed the box that he seemed to keep himself in control. And I was happy to be the fucking key.

We didn’t stay with simple lip contact for long, Eren’s tongue demanding entrance into my mouth my slowly sliding his tongue against my bottom lip. I gladly accepted it but that were the submissive me ended.

The moment his tongue entered by mouth it was met by my own, which blocked him everywhere he wished to go in my mouth. If he wanted me to bow down, he better prove it. I could hear a growl of frustration in the back of his throat as he forced himself in battle against more.

With a fast movement he had my muscle pinned under his, which just as swiftly claimed its prize. His growl was now reciprocated by a groan that managed to worm its way out of my throat, as his tongue claimed everything part it could reach.

My body jolted as I felt a pair of heated hands grasp my hips, which just fucking accelerated the blood going south. My lids slid open, even though I didn’t fucking know when they shut to seeing those crystals now entwined with mischief, knowing exactly what he was fucking doi-

“What the hell are you doing here Yeager?! I thought I told you I never wanted to see your stupid face here again?!”

Eren jumped back, both of us not hearing the door open, which surprised me more with Eren (beast powers and such) but he shows how much he was invested in the kiss. I licked my lips slowly, tasting the taste that was pure, untainted Eren with a hint of crap hospital coffee (either Eren was lying or has crap tastes).

“Just visiting my boyfriend, Sir”

I could taste the sarcasm in the ‘Sir’ part, which made me smirk as the doctor’s face fell a little as he looked between me and my brat. Ah, the words sounded so good now.

“But Mikasa said you had no relations like that”

“Till about five minutes ago, he didn’t”

Eren truly looked like the cat that had got the cream and I wouldn’t be surprised if I did as well. The Doctor remained staring us like we had our dicks out and ready to fuck.

“Unfortunately, you seem a little bit too cosy for someone who has just been awake a little over an hour and half so Eren; get your ass out of the hospital before I feed you Viagra.”

Not that he really needs it. Eren obviously knew what I was thinking by the small smile that played on his lips. He gave me a quick peck before sauntering to the door, looking the doctor up and down then back to me.

“I’ll be ready for you when you get out Levi, let’s hope you will be”

His eyes were once more filled with that mischievous nature yet I knew the many meanings it could be behind it, depending on if I had my perverted mind on and oh was it switched on at that moment. He disappeared through the door and my sight, which moved back to the doctor who was shaking his head and tutting gently.

“I honestly can’t see how that guy is boyfriend material, he acts like a brat.”

“Maybe so, but now he’s my brat and you will regret any insult you make about him in my hearing? Understand?”

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


	13. Bad days can become pretty good I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin make up, Hanji as usual leaves the work to Levi, late lunch and a surprise gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Exams are over. Wooh! Well done all those who have had to go through exams, we've made it so enjoy yourself!  
> \- Sort of filler chapter but contains few bits that may be related to later chapters  
> -Smut chapter might be next! My first time so hopefully it will be good^^  
> -Hope every one is having a nice holiday!

**(Survey Corps Police Department 9:00 am)**

“My little short baby has returned to me!”

Hanji screeched as she practically launched herself at me, scattering the contents of the junkyard she called a desk as she collided with me and began trying to snug out the light I had only just kept alight (with Eren’s help I guess). Her arms were wrapped around my neck, snuggling me into her. Well her version of snuggling, or as normal people would call it, strangling.

“Get off me you mad moron. And when you are going to clean this shit up?”

“I can’t! It’s for science”

I resisted pinching my nose, taking a slow deep breath that the doctor advised me to try, to avoid putting stress on my body. I instead walked around her, but was once more stopped by my extremely colourful desk, colourful in a way that someone had just robbed the largest fucking florist in the world and was storing their shit on my desk. There seemed around 15 different bouquets, which I had no idea what flowers fucking meant but they did look pretty good. Who knew so many people actually cared about me.

However what really caught my eyes was a single rose with a blue ribbon tied around it. I knew who it was from already. I carefully sat on my seat, hearing the usual creak and picked it up gently, being careful to mind the thorns. I decided from this point, that my boyfriend was the cheesiest fucker on the planet. Boyfriend. The title still seems weird to my mind’s mouth and my own mind.

“And who’s that from I wonder? It was here before I got here”

“The fucking night cleaner gets here before you shitty glasses”

I didn’t get a response, which caused me to look behind to reveal an empty space where she should be dominating. My eyes flicker up the stairs, watching a single brown ponytail fly around the corner, probably towards Erwin’s office to updating him on my relationship life.

Great, just what I needed when I got out of fucking hospital.

I picked up the rose gently, avoiding the thorns and as I did a small pieces of brown paper, attached to the bow by string slipped free. If this was some kind of romantic cheesy poem then I’m going to smack him around the head (and then promptly tell him he’s a fucking idiot while riding his cock. Oh wait, I can’t, I have a fucking gunshot healing).

I gingerly took the note in my free hand, turning it over to reveal scribbly childish writing of my boyfriend.

_Fancy a coffee at Gear? My treat. When you’re lunch of course, and if you’re nice to me you might get another treat ;)_

Fucking pervert and his perverted offers that I’m so tempted to admit that I want to happen but too fucking stubborn to admit it.

“I wonder what that treat is Levi”

Petra’s soft voice came from behind. I glanced behind at her, her eyes reading the small note in my hand before the hazel orbs rose to meet mine.

“Sorry for reading, but you have been staring at it for a few minutes. We were worried it was some kind of threat, but apparently not.”

She had a knowing smile spread across her face, one that screamed happiness for me but I just replied with a nod, placing the rose and note to the side. She didn’t leave my side, and by her oversized eyes staring at me I knew she wanted details.

“Just come out and say it Petra”

“Well I was here earlier than most to get some work finished and I saw the person who put it on your desk. Does Erwin know your dating his ex?”

I mumbled something about why this shit always comes up that she probably was unable to decipher as a confused look filled her face. My eyes flickered over her shoulder, thanking God that idiot Oluo was on his way over.

Petra noticed my gaze was no longer on her, looking over her shoulder at Oluo and gave him her usual sweet smile. I noticed his cheeks turned a little bit pinker, and I prayed to god he didn’t talk since he tended to bite his tongue and get blood all over my work and station.

“Hey Petra, we got a case to look at. A break in at downtown jewellers.”

“Wait, I’m just getting some d-”

“Good luck Petra, I’m not telling you shit”

Oluo looked confused between the two of us, glancing at each one of us as if that would suddenly magically get us to tell him what was going on. I just returned it with a bored look before spinning back to face my computer and turned it on. I gave a little wave since it was politer then telling them to piss off. Petra seemed to get the message, rolling her eyes at my refusal to share details even though she was pretty intelligent so had probably figured it out. I knew I was safe though since she knew to keep her mouth shut.

I listened to their unsynchronised footsteps walk away, leaving me to open my cases folder and look at the ones that had been offered to me. Erwin had demoted me temporarily down to minor cases to avoid any more people who wanted me dead or doing any strenuous movements like running or fighting. Of course that meant Hanji had been demoted too, which gave her even more excuse to do more ‘science’ and less fucking work.

I gingerly rubbed the shot wound through my clothes. It was just a twinging sensation now whenever it was touched; the painkillers the doctor had prescribed saw to that it didn’t get any worse. I clicked through a number of cases, it updating every five minutes since more was added and more or less the same amount was removed as they were taken.

I had completed enough of these shitty cases to put everyone else to shame, so I was fucking bored of these ones now. I wasn’t totally against some of these crimes being committed, some people had pretty good reasons behind it or I couldn’t give a flying fuck what they did, as long as no one was hurt during it.

“Found anything interesting Levi?” Erwin’s smooth voice rang behind me.

“I know Hanji’s being gossiping about me and yes the rose is from Eren and yes, I’m dating and probably going to be fucking your ex”

I spun around in my chair as Erwin spoke. He didn’t seemed stunned at my language, probably use to it by now but nor did he looked surprised. In a way his eyes held a sly glint, but it was so small that others would be unable to detect it but after all these years, it was a lighthouse in the middle of the Arctic Ocean.

“We have already cleared all those things up at the party, however the fucking maybe out for you. Eren said he was never interested in those kinds of things so I assumed he might be asexual. And I know from school that you always enjoyed being fucked”

I gritted my teeth at his attempt at him getting under my skin, turning around to face my computer screen to hide the flames that I knew erupted in my eyes. Eren must be wearing off on me now.

“Or maybe he just didn’t want to fuck you, but he sure is inclining that he wants to fuck me. But only if I’m nice to him”

“Well you’re not getting fucked for the rest of your life then”

Erwin scoffed at me, but regardless a small smile flittered onto my lips as I glanced up at the oversized blond giant behind me. He was no longer looking at me, instead was lent against my desk with his blue eyes focused on something out of the window.

“I always have a dildo in my room, just in case I can’t be nice to him”

This caught Erwin’s attention, even though he didn’t move a single muscle or look at me, I saw one of his eyebrows twitched.

“Is it black with grey spots?”

“Nope, it’s blue and fades to clear when warm”

“Now I see where all your holiday money goes. And to think we were worried that you were supporting your hidden family”

“Wasn’t that expensive actually. I can give the link to the website if you need a little bit of light entertainment”

“Thanks, I’ll keep it in mind. Think you’ll give it up when you bed Eren?”

“The pervert probably will use it for double penetration on me”

I know this was one of the most fucking inappropriate conversations to be having at work but at the same time it is appropriate. Me and Erwin have known each other since when we were teenagers, and this had been our way of talking while we cooled off after an argument and built bridges once more. Plus it was fucking funny to watch the subordinates walk past with shock faces or skin so hot and red you could fry things on it.

“Kinky”

“Erwin, blowing someone is kinky to you. You’re vanilla as fuck”

I rolled my eyes, looking at the monitor as it went black once more and allowed me to watch Erwin without turning around. He had a look on this face that he usually had when I insulted him sexually, a cross between wanting to laugh and wanting to insult me back. Instead he settled on his lips curling up slightly and with a shake of his head, pushed himself off my desk and began walking off.

“At least being vanilla meant I didn’t break five beds in the space of a year”

He called behind him, which earned me some suspicious looks from the colleagues which were sharply cut with a well-timed glare at them all.

Yeah, I guess that phase I went through of being tied to the bed and a bit of rough sex did have some draw backs. Like broken beds, not being able to move in morning and losing the key to the fucking cuffs. That guy definitely didn’t expect me to throw him out naked when I was finally uncuffed. I hoped his balls dropped off from the cold.

I watched the mop of blond hair disappear up the stairs and around the corner before giving my mouse a small wiggle to boot my system back up. I clicked on a random case, reading through the details before clicking to take the case. Might as well do the thing they give me money for every month.

I scribbled the address down on a fluorescent pink sticky note, before slapping it in the middle of Hanji’s computer screen since it would get lost in all her ‘scientific’ junk.

The trip to my car was short, no longer hindered by weird movements to prevent my side from hurting and no idiotic morons stood blocking the doorway like this was an active working building. Well some were but when they saw me fast approaching they smartly moved out of my way.

I climbed into my car, slamming the door behind me before slipping out my phone. I best tell Eren what time about to meet up since I had a case and knowing that idiot he would be at the café all day waiting for me.

I set my phone in its holder beside me, before fishing out my SATNAV and imputing the address. Despite what everyone thinks, we don’t know the streets like the back of our hands and people live at some weird places. I clicked for it to begin finding the fastest route.

“Hands off mode and call Eren”.

The phone began to beep as the dial tone came up and after five rings before Eren’s voice filled the car.

“Hey love, what’s up?”

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy nickname but knowing Eren, even if I asked he wouldn’t stopped so I just took to ignoring him instead.

“I’ve got a case so I might be late or not even be able to get to it.”

“Okay, Mikasa dragging me around the shop anyway so I’ll make an escape if it looks like I’m going to be late.”

_“Continue for five hundred meters before turning left”_

“Mummy Mikasa going to buy you some new underwear?”

“ _Take the left, then cross the roundabout, second exit._ ”

I listened carefully to the satnav, taking the left as it instructed and instantly a curse left my lips. Lunch time fucking rush hour. I slowed my car down, rubbing my temples that had begun to throb from all the cars blasting out their horn and curses were being thrown out of the windows about “fucking idiots” and “I’ll be fucking late”.

“She’s got a date next week and she needs some new things, can’t remember what but never mind. Then again, there is some pretty nice black lace underwear. Fancy any?”

I felt my cheeks heat up a little at the idea, and the fact Eren said it so casual and probably in the middle of a store, in the underwear department surrounded by people. I swallowed and spoke in my usual monotonic voice, and thanked god that it didn’t waver.

“What makes you think I want any?”

“The fact you didn’t tell me no straight away? And the fact you are trying hard to keep any emotion out of your voice”

I fell silent at that, biting my lip before staring at my phone. I inched my car forward a little as the traffic moved, the red light turning green but turning red just as quickly.

“I hate your beast side sometimes”

“Ow, my chest! My heart is breaking”

“You’re an idiot some ti-”

“Oooo, they have hot pink lace thong. Do you prefer them?”

I cursed under my breath at his word, rolling my eyes.

“No, if you’re going to get me some then get some black one, and not a thong. Now I’ve got to go, I’m near the end of the traffic and unlike some people, actually work”

I didn’t wait for him to reply, leaning over and tapping the end call button. I shivered at the memory at the one and only time I wore a thong in college and that was went we lost the keys to the cuffs. Never again, those things are fucking cursed.

I revved the engine as a way to distract myself as the light went from red to orange and by then I was already off before I could see green, hoping to leave that memory behind.

 

* * *

**(3DMG café aka The Gear coffee shop 12:45 pm)**

 

I slammed the door shut on my car, still pretty pissed at that couple for wasting police time and making me extra fucking late to my lunch. I was wishing to god and every other being up there that Eren was still there. I opened the glass door, stepping in and relishing in the smell of fresh ground coffee, the feeling of air conditioning through my shirt and freshly baked pastries. And also the chestnut mop of hair that was perched in a booth near the counter.

I marched over there, sending any one who dared cross me my signature look which instantly prevented them from crossing my path. I threw my coat and bag down on the chair opposite Eren, sitting down before looking at him.

“I don’t need my other side to tell me you’re a little bit pissed”

I glared up at him but he simply answered with a white grin, which automatically caused my face to soften and relax down.

“Called stupid fuckers who don’t realise they misplaced their jewellery and phones and are too fucking lazy to look. And then gave me a fucking rant on how my behaviour wasn’t appropriate and I should be a little bit more friendly”

I unbuttoned the top few buttons of my white shirt, trying to get a little coolness to my chest in the heat and slipped off my cravat.

“What did you say to them?”

Before I could speak a waitress came over to us, basic uniform consisting of a black shirt, white short-sleeved shirt, grey apron and brandishing a pad and pencil. I had seen her before behind the counter, brown hair in a ponytail, usually hanging around with a shaved haired guy.

“Hey Eren, I see your boyfriend finally turned up. So what can I get you?”

Eren seemed to know automatically what he wanted while he pushed a menu towards me.

“Hello Sasha, I’ll have mineral water with ice, Spicy chicken and salad wrap for me. Then I’ll have my usual and get Armin’s and Mikasa’s usual to take home to them. Please.”

“Alrighty, Eren’s new mystery boyfriend, what do you want?”

I didn’t bother send a glare her way at the nickname, instead glancing over the menu before looking up at her smiling. Not one of those fake ‘I-wish- I-didn’t-have-to-smile-but-I-have-to-because-people-are-fuckers’, but a pretty genuine one.

“My name’s Levi, and I’ll have the chicken salad and a glass of mineral water with ice. Please.”

She gave a nod, causing her ponytail to wiggle as she finished writing our orders down.

“Okay, your food with be about twenty minute and I’ll bring your drinks over straight away”

And with that she turned and left, disappearing through the staff door beside the counter, but as I turned back from watching her I caught glimpses of people peering through the door. Apparently Eren’s mystery boyfriend made everyone curious.

“So what did you say this time?”

“I insinuated that they were lazy and should be more carefully”

“But with more swearing and glares and threats”

I didn’t reply as I looked out of the window, knowing he would take my silence that he was right but he didn’t voice it. From the corner of my eyes I noticed four or five bags sat by Eren’s feet and my curiosity began to instantly nag at me.

“One bag is yours, just a few things I saw that might look good on you.”

I was right, he wasn’t embarrassed saying these things and instead had the guts to raise his eyebrow suggestively, the pupils dilating and flakes of gold exploding within them.

“Put both beasts away right now Eren, we are going to eat. If you’re a good boy then you can come back to my place and show me exactly what you bought me”

The gold flecks expanded more before shrinking and disappearing. With one blink he was back to normal, watching me intently but his eyes darted away as Sasha put the glasses down on the table.

“Eren, you don’t eat Levi. Your food will be here soon”

She was smirking at Eren whose face lit up a little. This pissed me off a little how it was impossible for me to get any blush out of Eren and it took about ten words from a friend to get that cute face to appear.

She began to walk away, Eren watching her but his attention moved back to me.

“So who’s this person Mikasa is going on a date with?”

Eren instantly got his phone out, scrolling through something, probably pictures before turning it around to show a group photo.

It was a picture of Eren, Mikasa, two guys who I didn’t know, brunet and blond and a blonde female who was barely smiling. Eren point towards the said girl.

“Her name is Annie, good friend. Mikasa has known her for a while and recently they’ve been getting closer and so the date happened.”

I nodded, looking at the picture closely. I’m sure I’ve seen her somewhere before, maybe a picture on Mikasa phone or on her wall? Something was nagging at me just I pushed it down. If Mikasa trusted her enough to go on a date, and Eren wasn’t too fussed then I should calm down.

“Blonde hair and blue eyes my sister’s type?”

“Yeah, much to Jean’s disappointment. Then again, she isn’t into horses either so he never had much chance”

I gave a chuckle out at the horse bit. Seems like an old joke but it never gets boring since it’s too truthful. I took a sip of my water as Eren looked out of the window.

“How’s your other side been after that episode?”

His attention perked back up, and I’m pretty sure I saw his ear twitch as he looked towards me, before turning to me.

“He’s been, quiet, which is pretty unusual for him. I normally let him out at night with exercise but as Armin said, you seem to be a good influence on him. The night vision amazing now. Especially when you get too hot and strip off during the night”

He took a drink of his water, a grin plastering on his face as I rolled my eyes. I knew for a fact he was teasing since I never found myself undressed in the morning.

“But it’s good, surprisingly. I always think of it as a curse, some may see it as a blessing to be able to heal fast, night vision, instincts but it feels like there are two different people living in one body and neither enjoys giving up control.”

I listened quietly, but the moment his nose twitch and swung his head as Sasha came through the staff door with our food. I was still curious about how good all his senses were but at this moment in time, my stomach was too interested in the food to be bothered by question. Eren smirked when my stomach grumbled and groaned in complaint and joy.

Sasha placed the plates in front of us before standing up straight, and walking off, throwing over her shoulder.

“Enjoy your food!”

I really didn’t expect the food to look this good in a café. I knew the coffee and tea was good but the food was presented well and smelled delicious, which my stomach replied with a growl about it better being eaten then admired.

“Sasha’s doing a catering course at the college I go too, so she’s pretty amazing at presentation and cooking. You definitely don’t want to make something crap in her presence.”

With the first mouthful I could see why. Her cooking standards must be as high as my cleaning standards.

“I still have a few errands to run after this, and I’m sure more lazy people have made calls about cases for you and your lovely way of speaking. Have I been a good boy enough to come around at seven tonight?”

I could hear the hinting in his voice as I felt a bag touch my leg. I glanced down, staring at the plain black bag as Eren retracted his food, crossing them and sticking them back under the chair innocently.

“Good enough I believe”

I mumbled but a smirked still graced my lips as I made sure the bag remained close to me.

 

* * *

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 6:30 pm)**

 

I stared the array of underwear Eren would believe would suit me. Most were in black, some dark greys but good enough and not a thong in sight. But most were either lace, small or practically see through.

_He’s a dirty minded perverted brat, but at least he buys good quality,_ I thought as I rubbed my fingers over the lace. Soft and smooth, not like cheaper versions where you end up with scratch marks all over your legs from walking a few meters.

I packed the others away, keeping out the black lace ones Eren had first spoken about and hid the bag at the back of my wardrobe, just in case Hanji got curious and found them and decided to humiliate me like normal.

I had already taken a shower and Eren wouldn’t be here for another thirty minute or knowing him, forty. I quickly slid down my longue pants, kicking them to the side and picked up the under wear. I knew they wouldn’t hide much at all, but this was one kink I hadn’t really explored (apart from the thong but never again).

I slid them on, the lace not scratching at all and only tickled the hairs on my legs before pulling it over my crotch and the curve of my ass. I had my back facing the mirror as I looked over my shoulder at me.

I have to say, they were perfect against my skin and Eren had fucking good taste. They showed my ass off a treat, a bit tight but still comfortable material. What I didn’t release is that as I admired myself, someone else was too.

A wolf whistle came from the window, where a quite relaxed looking Eren was sat on the window ledge of the open window. He was looking me up and down, his tongue darting out to lick his lips like I was a piece of prey he just had to have, and in my opinion he could have.

His eyes flickered up to mine, the goldness fully taken over but in his eyes and mind, he was still Eren and I could tell he was asking my permission to even approach me.

I smirked, walking away from the mirror and leaning against the wall opposite the window. I could feel his eyes burning hole into my flesh and underwear as I walked but I didn’t look at him till I was perched against the wall.

He was still waiting, not moving at all. I know now if I asked him to leave he would do. But at this point that was far from my mind.

I raised my hand, arching my finger in a ‘come here motion’ which had him on his feet in less than a second.

“Come here, good boy”

And with that I felt the shadow loom over me, hands either side of my head with the wall cracking underneath the pressure and a pair of legendary eyes staring at me.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


	14. Two minds and only one body?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi finally get down to it and Eren saves Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Not even mentioning the length of time this has taken  
> -This is my first time writing smut so excuse if its not amazing  
> -This chapter has both smut and violence in, so go to the end notes and they're will be a brief summary of whats happened if you don't want to read^^  
> -Please leave kudos and comments!  
> -Hope you all had a nice summer holiday, got the grades you wanted and going where you wanted!

He was still waiting, not moving at all. I know now if I asked him to leave he would do. But at this point that was far from my mind.

I raised my hand, arching my finger in a ‘come here motion’ which had him on his feet in less than a second.

“Come here, good boy”

And with that I felt the shadow loom over me, hands either side of my head with the wall cracking underneath the pressure and a pair of legendary eyes staring at me.

He moved down slightly to claim my lips, his eyes never breaking contact with my own, forcing them to remain staring into those depths. I could feel my body panting from the sheer feralness that currently pinned me to the wall, dusting hot breath over his opened lips as he returned the favour of breathing air into me that burned my lungs from the inside.

The taking of my lips was quick, but powerful as our teeth clacked together but Eren seemed obvious to any awkwardness and so was I. My hand instinctively sort out his neck and hair, the blunt nails digging into the back of his neck and the other fisting a handful of those chaotic locks, rendering Eren incapable of leaving my lips.

He fed on them hungrily, like a starved animal, his eyes now half lidded with lust and I could feel mine closing shut with pleasure, savouring the raw want in the kiss. He bit down harshly on my bottom lip, boarding on the edge of spilling blood but they disappeared, replaced instead by his wet muscle.

I opened my mouth a little, welcoming his tongue into my mouth. The warmness flooded my mouth as his tongue showed no cautious, exploring my cover my teeth, roof of my mouth before flicking at my tongue, coaxing it into action. I could feel drips of saliva at the corner of my mouth, but for the first time I didn’t give a single fuck to remove it.

He slowly charmed my tongue to enter his mouth. I followed the same path, sensing the pointedness of his teeth. I was curious, if I put more pressure on, would my tongue bleed? Before I could test it out, the hands that were once caging me suddenly grasped my ass, lifting me up and forcing him to pin me against the wall. Eren drank part of my groan but it appeared to strong, ripping my mouth from his and erupting to the rest of my bedroom.

Eren released a shallow moan in response, pushing me harder against the wall and causing my hardening erection to press against the defined stomach of him. I’m still actually surprised that this underwear haven’t let anything spring out yet.

I could feel my blood boiling in my veins, the heat curling in my groin and my cock throbbing against the thin material. I reflexively thrust my hips, seeking some friction to try and quench the fire in my crotch.

But that didn’t seem to get Eren’s attention at all, instead he had taken to nipping at my jaw and neck, leaving rows of small red burning marks which were soothed by him lapping at them. Pleasure raced through each nerve as he bit my neck, lavishing it with attention but I couldn’t take more.

Both my hands grabbed his hair, yanking him from my neck and forcing those oceanic pools to meet mine. His pupils were heavily dilated with lust, looking at me like he wants to devour me whole.

I only realised now that my whole body was panting, and I was sure that my heart was ready to burst out of my ribcage. I watched the golden specks flick to become visible then disappear, only to be replaced by another.

“I want you to tear me apart and make sure working tomorrow is impossible. Don’t disappoint me Eren”

I attempted to keep my breathing steady, trying to control of the situation but the smirk that had spread on Eren’s face showed who was truly in charge.

I felt the wall leave my back, the coolness of the air picking at the flames licking my skin as I was carried with ease over to me bed, bouncing twice as I was undignifiedly dropped to the bed. Hurriedly, I rolled onto all fours, arching my back in such a way I knew it would show off my toned ass and I am unashamed to give my hips a sway to show it off.

An hungered growl erupted behind me and I couldn’t help but smile at my own success, arching my back and continuing to sway until I felt Eren’s hand such grip my cheeks, the claws sticking into my skin and the palms so hot I would swear they would melt my skin off.

He groped and spread the cheeks, the black lace underwear hiding what Eren was probably looking for. I bent my neck down, looking under my body, noticing the large wet mark forming in the underwear at my cock and noticed Eren’s hand rustling around near his jeans. Was he jacking off to my ass?

My question was answered when his hand came back up, a small bottle of lube and a unopened condom pocket was thrown beside my spread legs.

I watched Eren’s torso move forward, till my spine prickled with the sensation of Eren top lip above the top of the pants, his teeth gripping it as he slowly, teasing pulled down to release my swollen cock and the prize between my two cheeks.

When he reached my knees he used to his hands to pull them off, I helping him impatiently to get some action going but Eren had decided on teasing me; if the wink between my legs as he was heading back towards my ass had anything to do with it.

The wet muscle that was invading my mouth minutes before brushed against my perineum, causing a delicious shock to arch my back and release a quiet moan from my lips. Again I felt hands grab my cheeks once more, gripping them tightly as he spread them. My body wanted to sway, tempt him to start fucking me but his grip was so solid he was under compete control of my lower body and it just made my cock throb more, pre cum dripping out of the top.

I jerked forward, even with Eren’s hands holding me in place as that slippery muscle flicked against my asshole, erecting such a moan my mouth that I shoved my hand in my mouth. I bit down harder to shelter my sounds as his tongue began to flick around my hole, before alternating between licking around my hole and pushing his tongue flat against it.

Pleasure buzzed in every cells of my body, and my body beginning to swing backwards and forwards into that gifted tongue of Eren. My mouth broke free of my hand as a desperate gasp was released as he tongue plunged into my ass, moving against the walls and tight ring.

He devoured my ass like it was the last meal he was going to have, remove his tongue, licking then plunging straight back in. All the while I was singing prayers to God about giving him that tongue and allowing my body to feel this much intenseness from it.

My hands moved forward, gripping the sheet as I lowered my torso and head to the sheet, unable to do anything but allow pleasure to rule my body. I heard the tell-tale sign of lube bottle opening, and not feeling it till I felt a large appendage moving beside the tongue. The finger showed no problem with moving into my tight hole, the sharpened nail sending sparks through my body as he scraped against my walls as the finger thrust in to the hilt and moved out slowly.

The wait was excruciating, Eren taking his time to get to three fingers and scissoring my hole, the stretching burning my body with a succulent feeling. The mass of arousal had flodded by cock, it becoming agonizing and no matter how many times I pleaded to Eren to touch me he simply ignored me.

Pre cum was dripping in abundant amounts from my cock, now staining the bed sheets. An electrical thrill buzzed through me as Eren arched his fingers and stabbed my prostate head on, mercilessly pushing it as the mass of arousal broke the dam.

“Shi- Fuck. Fuck! I’m cumm-… cumming Eren!”

He didn’t give up, just stabbed it one more time as hard as he could and my body lost it. My orgasm hit hard, forcing me to close my eyes as white spots filled my eyes and my muscles shivered with the force. My thighs jerked, my cock pulsating in gratitude as cum splattered on the sheets underneath me.

My body was limp, the only thing holding me up was Eren. I could barely heard him kicking his jeans and underwear off, along with slipping his top off as the ringing in my ears calmed down. The bed dipped behind me as Eren crawled over me.

I felt his lips kiss the back of my neck, the perspiration running in droplets down my back, neck and chest and he just licked them away.

“Are you alright to continue Levi?”

I could hear the concern in his voice, probably because he was still holding me up but I couldn’t help but smile at him, satisfied a little bit. I forced my arms to hold me up, they protesting but did so shakily, still recovering from post-orgasm. I didn’t reply, not trusting my voice as I twisting my head to kiss his cheek, since I couldn’t reach his lips.

He seemed to understand what I meant, one hand creeping down to tentatively stroke my sensitive cock while the other grabbed his own dick, now covered and lubed and slid into my stretched asshole.

I panted out silent gasps and moans as I could feel my body stretching to accommodate Eren’s impressive length, my body squeezing and massaging the intrusion. Eren’s moan was not as silent, being released beside my ear and causing me to shiver and for my cock to jump back into action. Along with Eren’s help.

It didn’t take long for Eren to hilt inside of me, biting down on my left shoulder in order to silence his moan. I could feel the pressure of his teeth almost breaking the skin, the pain speeding up my heart but also increasing the bliss.

My body continued to squeeze and holding Eren in place. I tried a roll of my hips, testing whether or not I was read. A little pain was noticeable but the buzz of pleasure was plentiful.

“You promised me Eren. Now fucking tear me apart”

I wanted it as a snarl but it was released more as an aggressive groan. Eren needed no more encouragement. As soon as the words were finished he jaw removed from my shoulder, sliding out till only his head was still in me and surged forward, snapping his hips so my body engulfed it all at once.

My body once more relished in the feeling, my body hardening to how it once was with Eren’s hand flying over it, taunting it with pleasure but not enough to make me cum.

The pace Eren set severe, his balls slapping hard against my own and he showed no sign of slowing down anytime soon. With everything thrust pleasure filled every nerve and vessel my body had to offer, the swirl of hot lust moving down south once more.

Eren leaned forward over my body before, dominating it in size as his jaw opens and clamped on my neck, beginning to suck and claim me, showing me off that I was his. I growled at the sensation and idea, reaching up unsteadily and clutching the brown locks, yanking his forward so I could reach his neck.

I fastened my own teeth onto his neck, biting down hard to stop him from leaving. I could taste his perspiration in my mouth, lavishing the area with sucking and licks. I felt the area rumble as he growled and groaned at being marked.

“Levi…”

Eren’s voice was deep and sinful, but it made me unlatch my teeth and look at the deep oceans that reflected my own face. With those Eren he could make me melt and do anything for him. He attempted a smile, but couldn’t keep his mouth closed for long enough from the panting.

His face disappeared from my view, a clench in my stomach missing those eyes till I felt his peppering bite marks all over my neck and shoulder. His hands moved from my cock, both of them beginning to leave red marks down my chest as his hips changed angle.

With the same barbaric pace he began to assault my prostate and it was over for me wanting to cum at the same time as Eren. The obscene sound of wet skin smacking against wet skin filled with room. I threw my hands up, fixing the nails so hard into his shoulder I’m sure blood was coming out.

If my first orgasm was paradise then I was reaching fucking heaven. My hips kept matching Eren as the ball of lust shot out of my cock, a whole lot more cum spilling from me.

Eren hips stuttered as his finger dug into my stomach, leaving angry red crescents as his own orgasms took over. My name branded his lips like a martyr, as his body gave a few more thrust into my over sensitive body before it collapsing on top of me.

I couldn’t hold both of us, allowing my body to collapse too but thankful Eren moved to the side, so only his arm was laid over my shoulders. I don’t know how long we were waiting there, but Eren was the first to get up. He disappeared from my side, and returned a few minutes later with a cloth and towel.

I twisted my head a little to look at him, noticing the condom was gone and he was already cleaned up. He lightly washed my ass and between my legs, lifting me up and washing my stomach and groin. He dried me off too, throwing away the towel and cloth, removing the blanket to be washed later. Eren moved me under the cover, enjoying the cooling sensation with my still hot body.

It felt like a lifetime till the other side of the bed dipped, a scorching body pressing against my back and giving me a lazy kiss to my back of my neck. He nuzzled into the back of my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close. I instinctively moved back into the warmth of my lover, feeling a veil of safety and satisfaction fall over up.

By the gentle beat of Eren’s heart, the rise and fall of his chest and by own heart slowing down, my insomnia had no chance of getting in the way as darkness consumed my mind, letting me drift into a light sleep.

 

* * *

 

{Eren POV} **(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 12.08 am)**

My body jumped to life, as if someone had just shot a current of electricity through me. I stared at the unfamiliar bedroom, slowly becoming familiar and the familiar man currently curled up in my arms. Every apart from the military dark undercut was covered by a thin duvet, his face snuggled within in. I couldn’t stop the grin spreading on my face but it disappeared when another shiver of electricity moved down my spine.

Something was wrong.

Wrong enough for my human side to detect it, never mind my beast side.

I twisted my body, throwing the duvet from over me and attempted to move out of the bed. At this point I realised I had a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. They tightened more as I shifted as a silent protest on my movement. Levi had appeared from underneath the duvet, still fast asleep. This was one thing I could get used to seeing in a morning. His contrast scowl (which now was a lot easier to read) had relaxed, causing years to fall away. His breath had sped up a bit with his arms attempting to hold me but wasn’t at the rate that showed he would be waking anytime soon.

As much as I didn’t want to leave his embrace, my instincts started to become a lot more active, causing me to peel away his arms and shove the pillow I had been laying into his arms. Instantly they latched onto it, pulling it towards his chest and Levi dug his face into it, taking a deep breath. He soon settled back under the cover, seemingly content with cuddling the pillow that had my scent on it.

I picked up my discarded clothes, thrown around the room during the heat of passion and slipped them back on. I grabbed the pen that was on Levi’s bedside table, jotting a note down that something came up and I needed to go, and that I would text him later.

I stuck it on top of his alarm; careful to make sure it didn’t go off and proceeded to slip silently out of the bedroom through the partly closed window. With a single glance back I saw my lover still tucked under the sheets, his back to me. A smirk came to my face at the ridiculous size and amount of love bites scattered over his neck and shoulders, but I knew I had my fair share as well. Not like they would last long enough for me to show them off.

I climbed the metal fire escape to the top of Levi’s apartment, crouching on the edge of the walled garden. Be a nice place to have a meal, keep that noted. I moved to sit on the edge, my legs angling over as I closed my eyes.

Then I let the instincts that had been hammering to take over into my body, which as usual hit me like a ton of bricks. It knocked me sick for a few seconds, enough time for my body to adjust before I saw the world through eyes of a beast, figuratively and literally.

I knew that all my other senses were useless, since I had nothing to go on but the primal instinct that is nestled in all living creatures. Like a chain, secured in the centre of my brain just tugging me towards the area my instincts were going crazy.

I stood, deciding it would take too much time dropping down and trying to speed walk to where my senses were ringing. I knew it was risky taking the roof tops, since if someone way me it could attract the attention of the government but whatever was happening or going to happen, this was more important.

I moved back a bit, to the centre of the building. With a single deep breath in my luck I sped forward, the whole world slowly down. One step, two step, three step, four step, five step, one jump, one step. I exhaled the breath as I could feel the adrenaline explode in my veins as I launched myself from this roof top to the next.

I heard the wall of the build crack a little as I left with such force and also the roof I was on shivered a little with such an impact. It groaned but supported me as I rapidly moved across.

The action was repeated, my eyes darting around for any other people on walkable rooftops and my ears for any overflying helicopters or planes that can spot me.

As I neared the location I moved to the edge, stepping off and landing with my knees crouched but yet my fall didn’t make a single sound.

I stuck to the shadows as I moved down the alleyway, feeling the vibrations of the music inside the club hammering through my feet, masking any vibrations that may be emitted by the reason my body and mind was on such high alert.

As I reached the corner of the alleyway, which lead onto another alleyway both left and right, voices filled the air. Two I knew well, the other three I had no idea but at this point nothing matter. I could feel the bricks and mortar crumbling as I forced by extending claws in to ground me. No matter how much my anger got hold of me, I needed an idea of what the hell was happening. I held my breath, biting my lip and coming close to puncturing it with the now honed teeth. I didn’t even realise they had appeared.

“What the hell Annie? Who are these two?”

The voice was demanding and sharp, but I could detect a few wavers of the voice that belonged to Mikasa. Two? No, I can definitely feel three other presences here, excluding Mikasa and Annie.

“Wait a fucking…”

Finding out be fucking damned. I launched myself from the corner, my claws ripping narrow channels into the wall they were placed, taking a small chuck off to end as they exited the building. Even with my speed or voice, all I could watch was a third figure appear from behind his industrial rubbish bin, a punch to the back of the neck and Mikasa down on the floor, not a single movement apart from the back of her neck turning pink and a thin trickle of blood moving down. One of the others pointed a gun at her.

She was still alive. I released by own lip, blood already trickling down but that meant nothing as all of my head was filled with blood, wanting to taste their blood, wanting them to beg for their miserable life like animals in human skin.

It didn’t help their cause when I felt a bullet enter my shoulder, but all I could was glance at the white fabric slowly dyeing red before turning back to stare at the gun that had fired it, the smoke still rising from it. I slowly followed it up to the man holding it, his arm now shaking and I could taste the stench of fear in the air. I could live off that smell, the smell of winning, cleansing the world of scum that didn’t deserve all the pain their mothers went through to bring their stinking carcass into the world.

I didn’t get a look at him, the red mist settling around his face but not his eyes. They were blown wide, the pupils too till all his iris was covered in darkness. Beads of sweat caught on his eyelash as he knew that I was too be feared.

He opened his mouth to shout, probably for help inside the club but not even a scream came from his throat as I shoved my fingers into his mouth, the right clasping the bottom jaw, my claws slashing straight through his tongue and puncturing frenulum while the left slit through the palate. All the sound that echoed, and was delicious to my ears, was skin ripping from brutal strength, accompanied by the chorus of the jaw bone completely snapping and a harmonious melody of tissue, veins and nerves shredding away from the bone of the neck.

I dropped the pathetic shell of a human, not even taking pleasure as the two parts of him hit the ground with a heavy thump.

I flexed by shoulder slightly, feeling at least three more bullet holes in there but with the amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins I could barely feel anything but the blood on my hands and my desire to have the alley way covered in a red carpet.

The guy who had rendered by sister unconscious was dragging Annie away from my little party, towards the backdoor they had slithered from while the last male had the gun still pointing me. The air was a concoction of fear, blood and gunpowder and god if Levi was here he would have been fucked, literally.

I couldn’t let the blonde bitch get away or the sly bastard get away so I didn’t do anything decorative or fancy like I did with the first. It was a simple movement of walking towards him, looking calm but inside the red mist had covered me completely. Before I knew it he had made a nice indent in the industrial bin, the head lolling and blood pouring abundantly out of the split in his skull along the left side.

The two escapees were just disappearing through the door when I grabbed Annie’s wrist, yanking her easily out of the man’s grasp and threw her to the right. All I heard was a bang as she hit the wall and nothing more.

As I had yanked her, the other escapee was dragged out a little bit too. His fear sweat was thick around him, his throat swallowing noisy as it dried.

I grabbed the collar of his suit, slamming him into the wall outside the door and hoisted him up. Pinning him. The blood from my hand slowly stained his shirt red.

“Please..Only…doing..my..job”

The scum choked, a single tear travelling down his cheek. It’s sickening how they can so easily take someone’s life but the moment their own is, they become innocent as a child.

I didn’t reply, just stared into those eyes which stared back in terror and submission. I removed a hand; a rush of breath of relief from him swept my face before it was cut short.

My hand crushed his neck like a foot disposing of an unneeded insect.

“And I’m only protecting my family”

I tried to say, but my beast was too far gone to be able to actual words so instead it came out as snarls and growls. I body crumpled to the ground as I turned to look at the reason for this. My high was still at full rage, so I daren’t go near her. I grabbed the end of her scarf, picking up her smashed phone with it. It functioned enough for me to call 999 and order an ambulance to this location. My voice was just able to pronounce words but the gruff edge to it was enough to allow me not to be found.

I wanted to pick her up, carry her to where it was safe but it would only cause my complications. It hurt to begin running away, as though I was abandoning her but I reminded myself that she would be fine. We trio always are.

* * *

 

**{Mikasa POV} (The Dancing Titan 12:10 am)**

The party was boring, the music being way too loud to actually enjoy and Annie had abandoned me to meet with some guys that seemed insistent they talked outside. As much as I didn’t want to leave her alone, I trusted her and not many people could best Annie when it came with fighting.

I drummed my fingers on the bar, picking up my glass and drinking the last bit of my vodka and coke.

Maybe this is the reason she’s never accepted a date before? If she’s in some kind of business that she doesn’t want me to know about.

I frowned at the thought. There are definitely a few things I don’t want Annie to know. Like how my best friend and almost brother is a genetically engineered solider or that my brother is actually a cop instead of being in the services like I told her.

I took one more look at the empty glass as the bartender removed it.

“Do you want anything else to drink madam?”

I heard half the question since the music was changing over but the last half I had to lip read, however it didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was asking. I shook my head instead of replying, causing him to walk off to attend to someone else.

I jumped off the seat, dusting down my dress to lower the puffiness of it. ([X](http://cdn2.picvpicimg.com/pics/5635190/navy-love-love-lace-bandeau-midi-skater-dress-with-pleat-skirt-screen.jpg)) I adjusted the belt as well, since it had rode up a little while I was sat. I got a few glances but to hell with them, I’m not disappearing into the bathroom to adjust by dress because they don’t like it when I do.

Quickly grabbing my bag I moved swift through where I saw Annie and the three men disappear too, coming across a corridor which had multiple brown doors on either side. Must be changing rooms for the staff or this place has becoming a brothel in my absence.

There was an metal door at the end, and a cool breeze coming from it which I deduced that that was probably the outside those men were referring too.

Something felt off as I neared the door and listened carefully. I could just hear words like “money”, “drugs” and “regret”. Opening and stepping out, I didn’t need Eren’s beast sense to feel the tension in the air nor the “shit” that Annie whispered under her breath.

“I see your little girlfriend has decided to turn up. Alright we’ll change the deal Female Titan. Pay the money or we’ll kill her”

I heard the noticeable click of gun, followed by a second. These guys weren’t messing about. I moved my foot back slightly, bringing my hands closer to my body. I might not be any use against guns but if one of them decided to take me on then they were in for a fucking surprise.

“She’s got nothing to do with this. She’s just a friend”

The usual monotone voice of Annie was back and present, not sensing a slight bit of pain of calling me a friend. My heart clenched at the action, and I could feel my body fail slightly at the rejection I had just got.

““What the hell Annie? Who are these two?”

I could feel the fear tremble in my voice but I forced it away, masking it with my anger that was boiling up. I heard a slight well known scatch of Eren’s claws but before I could even look a sharp cut pain erupted at the back of my neck, the sheer force snapping my head forward which followed by whole body. I tried to brace my arms but my whole body was shearing in pain and paralyzed from the agony in my spine.

It appeared one worked, not stopping my falling but making sure my head didn’t crack on the floor of the alleyway. My eyes were fogging over, my whole body throbbing in one contious pulse of pain as I heard the click of a gun. Then a fire but not to me.

Eren.

Eren was here.

I wanted to call out to him, tell him to run and stay safe.

My voice doesn’t work.

I could feel my brain shutting down, my eyes already fallen into darkness.

The pain was fading with my consciousness now.

All I heard was a growl of a beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/
> 
> -Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Summary: Levi and Eren do it. At the same time Mikasa and Annie go on a date, Annie is taken to the side to discuss business. Mikasa follows soon after, comes across Annie discussing drugs with some guys and gets knocked unconscious by one of three men. Eren comes in, kills three in a brutal manner, knocks Annie unconcious and calls the hospital to come help Mikasa before fleeing.


	15. Who is really at fault?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes to find Eren gone and his sister in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hahaha....Sorry about the year delay but guess who went to uni?  
> -Shorter than usual, about 3100 words but I now have an idea how to end  
> -I'm going to reread and edit some parts, in next chapter I'll update you on any parts that will be edited^^  
> \- Thank you for reading and waiting this long, please leave comment, kudos or bookmarks and have a nice day or night!

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 5:28am)**

I could feel my forehead move into a frown at the absence of heat, trying to clutch for the warmth that had been invading my back all night but I was just met with more and more bed cover. The cotton that clouded my mind began to slowly disintegrate as realisation marched into my mind.

“Where the fuck is he?”

I growled to myself, twisting over and wincing at the pain in my lower half. Shit, maybe I should have told him to go a little easier; I haven’t fucked for a while. I pushed through the pain, rolling over and planted my face in the pillow that just emanated Eren, taking in a deep breath which allowed his scent to subdue my anger.

However the peacefulness was not too be preserved as my alarm began to instantly erupt into chorus, the aggravating sound blaring out at me. I quickly slammed my hand on top of it, only looking up after three more hits and yet the sound hadn’t stopped.

5:34? In the morning?

My alarm is 6, so where the fuck was that sound coming from?

I sat up cautiously, feeling my spine and coccyx twinge in protest as I zoned in on the source of the noise, narrowing my eyes but the creature just continued to lick its paw, its other paw pressed on the alarm button on my phone.

I know that dirtied white fur anywhere, and especially those icy blue eyes.

“What the hell are you doing pervert cat?”

The cat stopped licking itself for a second, looking up at me with judging eyes, its paw still in mid-air before going back to cleaning it.

It however didn’t let up on the annoying noise.

“You’re as annoying as Eren, no wonder he gets on so well with you. Did he put you up to this?”

Why the fuck was I asking a cat questions? Only that freak of a boyfriend can understand what they are saying. With no subsidence of the noise, I crawled out of bed. The pain ignited my vein as I stood up but I moved over towards the cat, kneeling down.

It has noticed me approaching; removing the paw from my phone and placing the other one down, looking at me expectedly, like it wanted a reward. Yeah right, Eren’s your servant, not me. I perched myself on the floor, shivering at the coldness against my sore cheeks and noticed a voice message from Eren. Probably telling me there was a dog in fucking trouble somewhere that needed his help.

I slid my phone open, putting it on loud speaker.

“One message left today at 2:38 AM, message one”

What I expected was never going to be this, and I would be happy never hearing these words or this voice from Eren again. I could practically hear the tears streaming down his face, his throat clogged up with emotions as he tripped over his words. His breaths were coming out in pants like he was running as a human.

“Levi! Wake up. Fuck. Shit. WAKE UP…..Mikasa, I couldn’t stop them from hurting her. Levi I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, please forgive me. I couldn’t stop her getting hurt. I couldn’t…. She’s in Saint Rose Hospital…. Please hurry up… Please forgive me…. I can’t lose her Levi……Please….”

Eren words rung through the room like the bell in a church ringing to signal someone’s death, hanging heavy in the air and suffocating me. There was three more seconds of heaving breath as I could feel tears collecting at both my eyes and his before the beep filled the room.

All I could hear was those words still ringing in my eyes and the rhythmic licking from the cat. My phone once more began shrieking with the tune Hanji set for herself, the stupid picture of us drunk at the last work’s Christmas party. I swiped the phone, shoving it on loud speaker since the strength had been sucked from all my muscles to even hold the phone to my ear.

“LEVI! You need to get Saint Rose Hospital. That murderer had struck again, Mikasa was found at the scene but only injured thank god. I’ll phone a taxi to pick you up, don’t you dare get into your car. I’ll inform you when you get here.”

Without allowing me a chance to reply, not like I could with my head running at a hundred miles per hour, she hung up. Silent tears ran down my face.  Don’t know how long I sat there, thoughts running through my head but it was one thought that made me grab onto the bed frame and haul myself up. I needed to be beside Mikasa. The shock drug dulled the pain in my lower back and ass, as I hurried towards my wardrobe, dragging on a pair of boxers, grey sweatpants and plain black t-shirt. As much as I hated the smell of sex and sweat that hung to my skin, there wasn’t time.

When I turned back the cat had gone, the phone abandoned on the floor where I picked it up and pocketed it. I grabbed my wallet from the side table, slipped on my shoes and grabbed my keys before I was out of the house. I took the steps two at a time, not caring whether I collided with anyone. I couldn’t lose her, I refuse to lose the last bit of close family I have.

The taxi pulled up at I got to the pavement, calling my name to assure it was mine. I opened the door and got in, closing the door behind me. I could feel my heart thundering and my lungs heaving. The driver quickly sped off, obviously Hanji telling him where I needed to go. I was glad he didn’t ask me any questions. At this point, I couldn’t even be able to answer the simplest one. I tapped my feet, running my hands down my face and forced tears to stop welling up. Anything to pass the too long ride. When we got there, I threw whatever notes I had in my wallet and shot out of the door and into the hospital.

I frantically looked around for the messy brown hair, spotting it pacing near the reception before she glanced over at the door and spotted me. I sprinted over to her, and instantly her arm wrapped around me in a tightened embrace. I leaned my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes and took in a deep breath. I heard her sniffle beside me before she let go, rubbing her nose on the sleeve of her jacket.

“She’s in surgery last time I heard. The emergency service got a weird call, found her unconscious with a few others dead in the murderer’s usual but much savage way around her. She woke up when she arrived at hospital but was in pain the doctor sedated her and she’s got mild concussion and some nasty marks to her neck.”

Hanji rushed it all out, her hand tugging on the sleeve of her arm.

“You better go talk to receptionist, she might know if she’s out yet. She wouldn’t tell me much since I’m not family.”

Hanji said before nodding towards the receptionist. I turned on my heel, walking swiftly over to the desk. A youngish women was sat behind it, her eyes moving towards me when I arrived. I could see her eyes widened at little bit with concern. I must be a real sight.

“Can I help you sir?”

“Ackerman, Mikasa. I’m her brother, where is she? How is she?”

The receptionist glanced over at Hanji who was watching us both intently before moving to the computer. She began typing and within a minute she spoke.

“She’s been out of surgery for an hour, Ward Hunter. Go towards those doors,” she pointed towards a pair doubly doors on opposite side of reception, “down the corridor to the stairway, go up two floors. I’ll phone a nurse to meet you. It’s all signposted.”

The receptionist instantly was on the phone and I dashed back to Hanji, grabbing her wrist and for once, dragged her somewhere. She didn’t say anything, just simply followed after me and trying not to fall over her own feet. I followed the directions and signs, soon coming to another double door that wouldn’t budge and a plaque beside with ‘WARD HUNTER’ written on it.

I pressed the button at the side of the door, a faint sound echoing behind the locked door. I glanced at Hanji who was peering through the glass slits in the door before moving away as an oldish nurse opened and a younger one standing slightly behind her.

“Mr Ackerman? This way, Nurse York will escort your friends to a waiting room.”

The nurse began to walk away, the younger one smiling at Hanji before beckoning to follow her. I felt Hanji’s hand pat my back as she walked past.

“Tell Mikasa I hope she’s okay.”

I nodded to her, beginning to walk after the nurse who was storming on ahead. I gripped my arm tightly as I caught up with her. She knocked on the door before opening and entering, holding the door as she went in for me. As my eyes landed on my sister, I felt numbness over my body but relief also was there.

As I approached her I noticed her eyes upon me, dulled and unresponsive which was probably due to the sedative. Her neck was held within a neck brace, preventing any other movements. I grabbed one of the chair next to the wall, pulling it to her side and sitting down. Her hand moved slightly towards me and I immediately grabbed it with both mine, holding it gently from fear I would cause her additional harm. I knew if she was in her usual state of mind she would have insulted me but a simple small smile played on her pale face. The nurse coughed behind us, causing me to look over my shoulders as her.

“The hit at the back of her head has caused mild concussion and some lacerations and bruising to her neck. So far we can ascertain there is no bleeding but we’ll keep her in for a few days to a week to make sure there is no further damage. In a few hours the sedative will wear off, but the concussion may cause some confusion, blurry of vision and memory loss so don’t be worried if any of these symptoms show. If you need anything, just press the black button beside Miss Ackerman’s bed.” The nurse left, allowing me to turn back to Mikasa whose eyes slowly moved back to my face.

“Hanji said to say that she hopes you are okay and you better be, we made a promise now to abandon each other and I’m holding you to that” I choked out as I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles, leaning down to kiss her hand. I closed my eyes as I laid my forehead against her hand, feeling it go limp in my hand. I didn’t need to look up to know she had dozed back to sleep.

* * *

 

**(Saint Rose Hospital 8:30am)**

I spent the remainder of her sleeping period in the same position, trying to shove any pessimistic thoughts out of my mind. The sound of another chair joining mine caused me to move, sliding my forehead to the side to watch them. Armin sat down on the chair, a long white coat covering his clothing. He watched Mikasa breathing softly. Something brewed in his eyes, yet I was unable to tell exactly what. Like trying to see an image within the fog. Something churned in my stomach with uneasiness at the hidden message in those eyes.

“I don’t I think I’ve ever seen her this relaxed since I’ve known her. Always worried about me, Eren or you.” He spoke softly, as if trying not to break the peace atmosphere that had fell over the room. I didn’t bother to reply, simply twisting my head to look at her face. Her face was still pale, lips parted slightly. Her eyelids flickered now and again. Excusing the oxygen mask and neck brace, Armin was right.

I heard Armin rustle his coat then stood up, leaning up and over Mikasa. He took her left hand, sliding a ring on her ring finger. I recognised it, she rarely was without it, like her scarf. A silver triangle with a diamante at the point at the top.

“She’ll go crazy when she wakes up if she hasn’t got either the scarf or the ring. At least she’ll calm down if she has one” He explained as he moved to sit back down. I released Mikasa’s hand, moving to sit up straight in the chair.

“Have you got any news of what happened?” I questioned, watching the condensation appear and disappear within the mask.

“She was knocked unconscious by the guys who were found dead. Another one, Annie, the girl who Mikasa went on a date with was found unconscious but she didn’t get off lightly. She’s still unconscious and will be for a while. My guess is Mikasa witnessed something she didn’t and was snuck up. Her knuckles have no marks on, so she obviously put up no fight so they must have struck first.” His voice wavered as he spoke. I didn’t need him to explain any more. Eren attacked to prevent them from harming Mikasa, but seemed the beast went a bit too far if Hanji thought he had gotten worse.

“Don’t tell Mikasa when she wakes but he’s chained up at the minute” Armin looked over at me, those oversized eyes watching my reaction. I couldn’t stop my eyes from widening, remembering the conditions of when he was chained up.

“Punishment. His own choice. Blames himself for not getting there is time.” He continued on.

“How the fucking hell is that his fault? Without him I would probably be signing to go see her in the morgue!” I accidently shouted at him, a lump forming in my throat at the memory of doing the very same thing to identify our mother.

“I know. But in Eren’s head, he’s got a power and this means he should be able to protect everyone he cares about. When Mikasa wakes up and smacks some sense into him, he’ll be back to normal,” Armin gave a humourless chuckle before standing up. “Or you could try, maybe it’s an Ackerman Action”

I gave a small smirk at the idea, my following Armin as he left the room. However he stopped at the door frame. “Just one thing, be very careful now Levi. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon” and with those words of warning he was gone. My brows drew together in a frown at the ominous words before shaking my head. Part of me wanted to go and smack some sense into Eren and other wanted to stay with Mikasa. Then again, Mikasa would probably want Eren nearby when she woke up. I stood up, leaning and placed a kiss on Mikasa’s forehead before heading out.

* * *

 

**(Location XXXX 10:00am )**

I had showered, changed and grabbed a bite to eat before heading to Eren’s and down the staircase the cell underneath the warehouse. The place was cleaner than before, not as clean as I would like but no many places was. Eren was laid on the bed, the chain around his wrist clanking as he turned the page in the book. I already he knew that I had entered.

“You know, you are a complete idiot if you think punishing yourself will make anything better” I said as I unlocked the door and walked in, shutting it behind me.

Eren groaned and slammed the book shut, sitting up and refusing to meet my gaze as I leaned against the bars.

“I’m not punishing myself” Eren replied stubbornly. I gritted my teeth at his denial, crossing my arms before moving over to the bed. I saw his body tense as I sat down on the end.

“Yes you fucking are. I know you think it’s your responsibility to save everyone now you have this power but you’re still human underneath Eren.” I growled at him, clenching one hand in the other as I watched Eren. He was still avoiding my gaze, his brow drawn into a frown and worry. I hated that look on him. It felt unnatural. There was walls up all around him, protecting him but yet they drain the energy and positivity from him. He didn’t reply, seemingly lost in a world of his own with probably the same thoughts that were haunting me earlier.

“Thank you though. At this point, if you weren’t around, I would have lost the only true piece of family I have left.” I mumbled, knowing he could still hear it loud and clear. His head rose slightly, those eyes glazed over with tear that were practically on the edge of his eyelids. This brat showed too much emotion in them for it to be ever fair. He shifted forward to move closer my side, the chain swaying after him as he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt his body shudder as I reached to uncuff both hands. The moment they were free, they wrapped around my waist, gripping on like it was the only thing keeping him grounded as another shudder racked his body. I wrapped my own arms around the ones that had encircled my waist, feeling tears beginning to drip down my own face. A sob rang out of Eren’s mouth.

“I couldn’t let it happen again…. Never again…. I can’t.” Eren murmured into my shoulder. He didn’t need to say what he meant. I already knew.

“And you didn’t Eren. You saved her, she’s a little damaged but you know Mikasa, she not happy if she hasn’t got any wounds to display.” I reassured him. A small chuckle left his lips as he nodded in agreement.

“However, if she wakes up and you’re not there, I doubt even your beast side could subdue her.” I continued, feeling his body tense up before he lifted his head. His eyes were red, sore and puffy from the crying but a quiet smile played on his lips.  Not the one I was use to, but it was a start. I wanted to push him back on the bed, hold him close to my body and protect him like he had protected all those he cared about. To give him something back for all he does for his friends and family.

“Now, go get washed and changed. I’ll drive you to the hospital to see her.”

Eren gave a nod and a larger smile as a reply before kissing my cheek and moving out of the cell. I watched him disappear up the stairs to go get washed. As much as it was nice to see Eren smiling again, Armin’s warning lingered in my thoughts. If something bad was coming, I wasn’t going to leave any of those who I hold dear to fight it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I've not mentioned it within the chapter but one of reason Eren cries, beside Mikasa, is because someone finally thanked him for helping others. He's always determined to help others but in his situation, he rarely gets thanked so for his boyfriend to thank him really got to his tear ducts^^  
> \- And I kinda like omnious calculating Armin, he knows all the shit that no one else can figure out!  
> -Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


	16. Dance with me tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month and half after the incident, the atmosphere at work is tense and Levi has a surprise date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Looks like it didn't take me a year this time!  
> -This chapter wrote itself when I was listening to the song that inspired it   
> -Erwin is portrayed as a bit of an asshole in this, but he has a valid reason!  
> -Thank you and please comment, leave kudo or bookmark!  
> Enjoy^^

**(Survey Corps Police Department 7:50am)**

It had been a month and a half since Mikasa was admitted to hospital. It was a gruelling five days Mikasa remained there till they declared her fit enough to leave. I think both the doctors and Mikasa sighed in relief at her leaving. Her memory had filled in the holes that was left and from what I got from her and Eren is that Annie was dealing in shit she shouldn’t have been. Mikasa saw it, they tried to kill her and Eren got there and killed them all before phoning the ambulance. For a moment I thought I could sigh in relief but Erwin had become a tyrant. What none of us knew was that Annie was Erwin’s niece. Therefore a man hunt was currently on, Erwin pouring all resources into finding Eren. Not that he knew it was Eren, thank fuck.  

As I passed through the front doors and into the office, people were rushing past me. A few said hello as they moved past me. I glanced up at the TV on the wall, the interview Erwin did earlier in the week was playing. Erwin looked dangerous, with me and Hanji standing to attention behind him as he inflated the anger of the population to bring down this ‘menace’. I shook my head, walking away from the TV and glanced up at the stairs. A rather defeated Hanji was closing the door to Erwin’s office before heading down the stairs. It was definitely unnerving to not feel the energy radiating off her. Her glasses were slightly crooked down her nose, her pony tail lazily draping over her shoulder and dark rings circling her eyes.

“Coffee?” I asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She nodded in reply, before moving to sit at her desk. Jesus, she was truly exhausted. I stared up the stairs at the office, narrowing my eye.

After making the coffee (double amount) I placed it in front of her, pulling up my chair to sit beside her.

“Hanji, this is fucking ridiculous. He’s running you ragged and its taking toll. Ask him to take some work off you” I said as I watched her down the coffee, before proceeding to fix her glasses.

“We need to catch this guy. He’s killed too many, he’s needs to be caught and thrown into a cell with a psychiatrist. See what’s up with his head.”

I stared into her eyes, watching the fire dance within them and the cogs turn.

“Hanji, listen to me. As much as I regret having to remind you, I’m your friend. And in that vital position, I’m telling you right now. Take. A. Fucking. Break.” I poked her forehead with the last four words to push my point. She looked up at me from over the rim of her glasses before giving a short chuckle and sat up straight.

“You can go talk to Erwin for me. Eren’s definitely changed you, I’ll have to thank him.” She sent me a wink which I rolled my eyes at. I gave her playful shove before heading towards stairs. I knocked twice before entering.

Erwin had his face down, the phone placed against his ear. He rubbed his forehead before picking up a pen with the same hand and jotted down something.

“Right Mrs Logan, I’m phone you back with a time for the interview. One of my colleagues requires my attention. Thank you and goodbye.” Erwin placed the phone back down before looking at me. His eyebrow was slightly raised with a “now what” look. I made sure to set my face to even more of a poker face as I moved to sit down in front of the desk. As much as the respect I had for Erwin, I was still wary of him. Especially in this state.

“Hanji needs a break. She’s exhausted”

Erwin watched me, meeting my gaze. I held it, as much as I wanted to look away. Those eyes were known for searching out weakness, finding nooks and crannies to explore.

“She’s doing her job. Bringing this brute murderer to justice.”

“There’s a different between doing her job and coming into work looking like she’s done several round with the mafia!” I raised my voice, already feeling with pissed with how easily he had dismissed Hanji.

“Maybe if you put more effort in and helped share the workload more, then she wouldn’t be in this situation. And you should be more on board, seeing as that thing put your sister in hospital.”

The air was still at this moment, the tenseness could practically solidify between us. The gaze we held was now a battle of wills. I watched the sharp glint in his eye appear more before I stood up, planting both my hands on the desk.

“Erwin, I have much respect for you. But I’m saying this as a person who has known for a long time. Stop being a goddamn tyrant. I have done every shitty thing you’ve put in front of me, in my own efficiently done time. Hanji is rushing herself to help you, thinking it will get out of this fucking mind-set. If you don’t give her a break, I’ll go above your head and get the higher ups to get her one. You’ve seen me do it before. And as for my sister, if she saw me doing what you were doing, I would be the one in hospital”

Erwin broke the gaze as I finished, clasping his hands together and placed his mouth on them. I could practically see all his brain cell working overtime. With my piece said, I stood up straight and moved away from the desk. I could feel fury burning within my gut at his accusations, his shoving of guilt onto me. I glanced over my shoulder, watching the silent and stationary man before shaking my head and moving away. As much as I wanted Hanji to succeed in using her trick, sometimes people just needed to have the right words said to them rather than actions.

I left the office, closing the door behind me before heading to Hanji. Petra was sat in the seat I had pulled up, her arm leant against the desk as the two conversed. Hanji had her arms crossed on the desk, her head laid on its side on them, pointing at Petra. I approached them, neither of them noticing me.

“Petra”

Petra jumped a little at her name being called out, looking at me with wide eyes before she relaxed a little. A small smile flittered over mouth as she rubbed the back of the neck, obviously embarrassed she had been caught gossiping instead of working.

“Is there something you need me to do Sir?”

“Yeah. Take Hanji for some grease filled lunch and a triple shot of coffee.” I replied, Petra tilted her head questioningly. Then seemed to brighten up before nodding. Hanji perked up instantly at the sound of caffeine and artery clotting food, slipping on her jacket as Petra run off to get hers.

“Are you really my little Levi? He hates me eating and drinking that stuff” Hanji mocked as she stood beside me.

“Yes he does, but he hates his friend being in such a state she can’t persuade him to do stupid shit.”

I moved my chair back to myside of my desk, sitting down and looked up at her. Those stupid eyes of hers were tearing up behind her glasses with affection. I just sighed before logging in. She always gets emotional when she’s overworked, but usually clingier. Hopefully Petra would get the brunt of it and not me.

“See you later Levi!” Came in unison from the two females as Petra guided Hanji away from the office and out of the door. I watched Hanji moved along slowly till they were out of the door before turning back to the screen. Time to get some shit done.

 

* * *

 

 

**(115 Titan Wall Apartments aka Levi’s Apartment 6:25pm)**

Over the past month and half, me and Eren had been on a few dates: bowling, cinema, dinner and Eren showing me places that only the birds and bats could know. Between dates, when I wasn’t rushed off my feet with work and he with studying, we would hang at each other’s place either watch TV or work on mapping each other’s bodies. In a way we were living in a world of our own, that outside there wasn’t a city hunting him or the organisation that made him this way.

When I got home from work (Hanji had returned half way back to her usual self and texted me later that Erwin had given her temporary leave), the apartment was cool which meant Eren had been and left the window open again. I’d started just keeping it unlocked most of the time.

“Eren?”

I called out to the apartment. There was no sound of movement nor a reply. I frowned as I placed my keys on the side and slipped off my shoes and jacket. He’s got out of the habit of breaking and entering I thought. When I reached the bedroom the curtains were only slightly moving with the weak breeze. On the window sill was a note cellotaped to it, just like out first few parts of communication but instead of ‘Levi’ it now said ‘lover’. I hated the fact my heart fluttered at the word, but yet I couldn’t stop a smile filling my face. Carefully picking off the note and cellotape, I opened and read the note.

_Levi,_

_I know you might be tired, but I have a special surprise for you tonight. Please be ready before 8 o’clock, shower, relax and put on some smart casual clothing. Don’t have anything to eat please._

_Your lover,_

_Eren_

I turned the note over before placing it down on the window seat. Glancing at the clock, I reckoned I had around an hour and half to get ready. No point delaying. I slammed the window closed, closing the curtains to prevent any peeking.

Over the next hour I showered, washed my hair and was in middle of putting on my outfit. I had gone for crisp long sleeve white shirt, a dark grey waist coat and similar coloured trousers. Giving a twirl in the full length mirror, I appraised myself on dishing out the money for this suit. I ran a hand through my hair, the strands still damp but yet I felt it finished the look in way. I dabbed the lightest of my Invictus on neck, knowing from experience that Eren had gone into a sensory overload if I put too much on. But I knew he liked the smell and smelling my neck.

Even though he had told me to relax, I couldn’t. I felt like a teenage girl waiting for her prom date to show up. Jesus Levi, get a grip. You’ve been on a number of dates with him. For fuck sake, you’ve told your boss to stop being a fuck up with balls of steel and yet. I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I tapped my foot impatiently.

A tinkling sound alerted me to the window, causing me to head over and open the curtain. The dirty white cat from before was sat there but now she was pure snow white. Around her neck was a little black bow with a silver bell, still tinkling with every head movement. On the back of her neck was a note. I opened the window, allowing her to slink into the bedroom and sit on the window chair. I cautiously took the note from her, opening it as she disappeared out the window and up the fire escape.

_Come to the roof_

_-Eren_

I tilted my head before dropping the note on the window seat.The roof? What the hell has he got planned? Only one way to find out. I climbed over the seat and out of the window on the fire escape. Looking up I could see the cat nearing the top and a faint light coming from the roof. I closed the window a little, before heading up the stairs bit by bit. As I neared I could hear gentle music playing and the light flickering slightly. At the last flight of stairs, my breath a little taken, there was white rope light circled around the bannisters. I slowed my walk, as I reached the top.

The small abandoned garden I had seen before, was now, not wanting to sound sappy, but was an enchanted land in a way. The trelacing that contained only dying flowers before, now held small white fairy lights among blooming red and orange roses. Small and large lanterns litter among the plants and on the edge of the roof, protecting the lit candles from being blown out.  The music came from a small stereo system hidden behind three vases bursting with flowers.

In the middle of this land was a table, with a blue and silver cloth over it. Two chairs were tucked underneath it, silver bows on the back of them. A cooler remained close by, a bottle laying and chilling within it.

Beside the table Eren stood, watching my reaction carefully. As my eyes glazed over each little detail he had gone to, I could feel my jaw lower a little. I must of look dumbstruck because Eren’s face filled with the brightest smile I’d seen him give yet. This time I didn’t berate my heart for fluttering and beating faster. He approached me, his stride now oozing confidence from my reaction. Now he was closer I could see a deep blush on tanned cheeks. He bowed, taking my hand and kissed the back of it before standing up straight.

“Do you like it?” He questioned, tilted his head like a small puppy wanting praise.

“Could have done with more lights. Did you do all this yourself?”

Eren shrugged a little, looking around before shaking his head. “No, Mikasa and Armin helped me get the stuff but the idea and most of the set up was mine” He confessed, lacing our fingers as he moved me towards the table. He released my hand, moving the chair. I sat down, allowing him to shove me in before he moved to his seat and sat down. From where the cooler was, he removed a gadget where he pressed the button and placed it back down.

“I hope you’re hungry, me and Mikasa have been making some of your favourite food.”

Eren removed the bottle from the wine cooler and began to pour us a glass each. “It’s only Prosecco, I hope you like” He said while pouring the drink.

I didn’t dislike Prosecco but wouldn’t go out of my way to drink it either. But Eren had gone out of his way for this so I picked it up and took a sip. The bubble were already going up my nose. The door to the roof opened, Armin coming out wearing a stereotypical Italian waiter outfit complete with a thick black stick on moustache. I could see Eren biting the back of his hand trying not to laugh, before pretending to cough to cover it. The feeling of laughter was rising in the back of my throat as I bit my lip to prevent anything from coming out.

He placed two plates in front of us, lifting the silver dome to present our meal. Prawn cocktail. Cliché but not bad.

“Enjoy your meal. Just buzz when you are ready for your main course gentlemen.” Armin tried to imitate an Italian accent, which caused Eren to duck his head in second hand embarrassment. I couldn’t stop a small chuckle escaping as Armin left us to our starter.

“I’m sorry about him, Mikasa must had egged him on for the moustache and sort of accent.” Eren said as he began to eat the cocktail. I just rolled my eyes and followed suit. I didn’t realise how hungry I was till I had the first bite, where I proceeded to devour the treat. Pretty decent seeing at though it was homemade.

“How was work today?” Eren asked, wiping his lips with a napkin to remove the sauce while I dabbed mine before placing it on my lap.

“Shitty, but I got Erwin to lay off Hanji and give her some time off.”

I watched Eren’s face fall a little before he covered it up with a smile. It pained me to see him trying to put on a mask. I knew he blamed himself, he had no idea Annie meant any harm and as much as we all tried to tell him, the demon of guilt still was invading him.

“That’s good. The Hanji bit, not the shitty bit.”

“Turned pretty nice though when I got in and found my lover had a surprise for me”

“Did this lover’s surprise live up the expectation?”

Eren laced his hand together, leaving his chin on them as he watched me closely. From the light I could see the golden fleck within those ocean eyes glinting. One thing I’d found is that the beast side would turn on even in the most domestic of situations. Now was another time but by the amount of gold it was barely there.

“So far it has, but I know my lover can be a little shit so it might even go beyond that.” I replied simply, draining my glass. Eren again grabbed the bottle, pressing the button as he went past it. As he poured us our next glass Armin appear again, this time with Mikasa. She hadn’t dressed up in the same outfit, just a smart black dress. However she did have curled stereotypical French moustache on.

“Don’t laugh and say a word, either of you” She warned in a deadly voice as she picked up our two empty plates. Armin replaced them with two more plates, removing the dome to reveal nicely done steak with salad, onion rings and wedges. Armin jabbed Mikasa in the side, giving her a look as she closed her eyes. With a deep sigh she said “Bon appetite.”

Eren was facing the other direction, biting his hand again as I just smirked at my sister. She glared at me, not like it would do anything and quickly left. Armin followed after her.

“If Mikasa kills me after this, you have to promise to feed the cat” He joked as he cut into his steak, showing me he preferred his practically raw. I didn’t question whether it was due to the beast or Eren actually liked. I was happy to see mine well done. I took a bite and bit back a moan that threatened to escape as the meat melted in my mouth. I watched Eren cut away the little fat, throwing it towards the edge of the roof. Confusion took over till I saw white fur appear from behind one of the plant pots. I too cut off the fat, throwing it to her as she devoured it as much as we did.

As we continued on with the main course and dessert (strawberries and melted chocolate) we carried over a few subjects. Eren’s study is going perfectly fine, Armin is monitoring his DNA and shows no sign of evolving again and Jean finally grew a pair and asked Marco out. ‘About fucking time’ was Mikasa response when she caught us talking about it.

Eren wiped his mouth, standing up and moved towards where the stereo was. He knelt down, messing with something causing the lights to begin flickering gently then the music stopped. I frowned at the idea that the date was over so quickly, my stomach twisting in want to prolong it.

He moved back over to me, bowing to me before offering me his hand.

“May I have this dance?”

I raised my eyebrow at his hand, moving to meet his gaze as I took his hand and stood up. He moved me away from the table but not too close to the lanterns. He placed his hands on my hips, holding them securely but not commanding. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, causing him to lean over slightly. Then the music began to play.

“You cheesy fucker.” I muttered as the first lines of ‘Somebody to me’ came on. He just shot me a grin, his eyes sparkling with giddiness. He tightened his grip as he began to move his feet a little, coaxing me to follow him. As he did he began to mouth the first verse, his features softening as he displayed his affections. I joined in when the second verse was reached, mouth the words as I began to swing my hips with more energy.

His eyes kept glancing down, between his feet and my eyes. I could see concentration within his eyes as he moved his feet more. A few times he almost stepped on my feet, but corrected himself like he had made that error recently. The thought hit me like a train. The times he didn’t pick up my calls or delayed replies, could he have been learning to dance? Fuck, if it was true, he’s gonna be the death of me.

His hands moved from my hips, encircling my waist which forced us closer together, pressing up against each other with only a tiny gap. I messed with a messy strand of hair at the back of his head, twisting around my finger. He leaned his head forward, obviously more confident with his footwork. Our hips swayed in sync with each other. We gazed deeply into each other eyes, like we were trying to steal each other’s soul through looks alone.

As we reached the last chorus, there was no more lipsyncing. I could hear Eren’s rich voice singing the lyrics. He’s not perfect at it but he’s perfect enough for me I decided. I joined in as well, the sound of our voice mingling being the most perfect sound that had touched my ears.

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you

As the music faded out, Eren still held onto me tight. He placed a kiss on my forehead, the tip and bridge of nose, my cheeks and on my eyelids when I closed my eyes before giving my lips a small peck. I opened my mouth to complain but he cut me off.

“God, I fucking love you Levi.”

No matter how many times he said it, it still released a fuck done of butterflies in my stomach. I didn’t bother to stop the smile breaking out on my face as I leaned up and pecked his lips too.

“And I fucking love you Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


End file.
